An Accidental Chance
by putmeinthecorner
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- AU Un tweet accidental. La oportunidad de una llamada telefónica. Que sucede cuando la famosa estrella de televisión Blaine Anderson accidentalmente tweetea su numero telefónico.
1. Capitulo 1

**N.T: Hello, people! Aqui estoy con mi primera traducción. Espero que sean buenos conmigo y no me maten. Aqui no soy dueña de NADA. El fic original es de SlayerKitty y en mi perfil esta como encontrarlo. Y los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Fox.**

* * *

****_ :) Capitulo 1_

_Otoño 2011_

Sucedió por accidente.

Kurt a menudo se preguntaba como seria su vida si lo que sucedió ese día nunca hubiera ocurrido. Pero ocurrió, y ahora aquí estaba, preparándose para caminar en su primera alfombra roja.

No como la estrella que el siempre soñó ser, pero igual de asombroso. Llegaría del brazo de la soñada estrella adolescente – Blaine Anderson.

Los ojos de Blaine recorrieron su rostro, y Kurt esperó que su expresión no demostrara sus nervios. La limosina en que iban se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Ya se podía escuchar el sonido de las cámaras y la multitud.

"¿Estas listo?" Le preguntó Blaine.

"Nací listo" Kurt respondió sonriente. Blaine salio de la limosina e inmediatamente el sonido afuera aumento al menos al triple cuando la multitud se dio cuenta que no iba solo. Kurt tomo la mano que Blaine le extendía y dejo que su novio lo ayudara a salir de la limo.

Blaine le ofreció su brazo, siempre tan caballeroso, y Kurt lo tomo con su mano, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

Juntos, salieron hacia las luces.

* * *

"¡Blaine! ¡Aquí, Blaine!" Los fotógrafos le gritaban. Blaine podía sentir el fuerte agarre de Kurt.

"Solo posa," Blaine murmuro en el oído de Kurt. Los fotógrafos estaban locos, especialmente cuando Blaine puso su brazo alrededor de Kurt. La manager de Blaine, Julie, estaba justo detrás de ellos y después de un momento los tocó con el codo en señal de que siguieran adelante. Blaine se despidió de las cámaras y se dirigió hacia la línea de entrevistas. Esto era lo que estaban esperando.

Realmente iba a pasar.

Él y Kurt oficialmente iban a hacer pública su relación.

Fueron conducidos hacia Ryan Seacrest, quien estaba entrevistando a una de las hermanas Kardashian. (Blaine nunca las podía diferenciar)

"¿Estas seguro sobre esto?" Blaine le pregunto a Kurt en voz baja.

"Si," Kurt le respondió, a pesar de que lucia un poco aterrorizado "¿Tu lo estas?"

"Definitivamente," Blaine respondió.

"¡Ahora tenemos a Blaine Anderson, de la exitosa serie de televisión _Dalton_!" Ryan exclamó, y Blaine lentamente subió las escaleras hacia donde estaba Ryan, de la mano de Kurt.

"Hola. ¿Cómo va todo?" Ryan lo saludó, estrechando la mano libre de Blaine.

"Muy bien" Blaine le respondió.

"Apuesto a que si," Ryan continuo, mirando a la cámara por un momento, para luego volver a mirar a Blaine. "Estas nominado a un Emmy esta noche por _Dalton_, como Mejor Actor de Reparto en una Serie de Comedia."

"Lo estoy," Blaine lo confirmó, todavía no era capaz de creerlo el mismo. "Todavía no lo puedo creer del todo" Admitió con una risa.

"Y el rumor sobre ti que a circulado durante las ultimas semanas" Ryan presionó. "¿Algún comentario sobre aquello?"

"A la gente le gusta hablar." Blaine sonrió. "¿Quién somos para pararlos?" Ryan asintió.

"Y veo que no vienes solo esta noche." Ryan gesticulo hacia Kurt.

"No. No vengo solo." Blaine sonrió con su sonrisa más encantadora, tirando suavemente de Kurt para moverlo hacia adelante.

"Este es Kurt."

"Encantado de conocerte, Kurt," Ryan le ofreció su mano y Kurt se la estrechó. "Un pequeño pajarito me contó la historia de cómo ustedes dos se conocieron."

Blaine y Kurt compartieron una sonrisa por la elección de palabras de Ryan.

"¿Les importaría compartirla con el mundo?"

* * *

_Noviembre__ 2010_

"Y por eso creo que Blaine Anderson es una de las personas mas influyentes de nuestro tiempo." Santana leyó sobre el hombro de Kurt, su voz molestándolo justo en su oído. "Dios, Hummel. Si alguna vez conoces a este chico, te harás en tus pantalones, ¿cierto? "

"Cállate, Satanás, y ándate" Kurt se ruborizo furiosamente mientras guardaba el documento y lo imprimía. Este trabajo valía la mitad de sus calificaciones de Sociología. El tema: La persona más influyente en el mundo. Viva o muerta. Y por qué.

Kurt había elegido escribirlo sobre su actor favorito, Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson, estrella del sensacional programa de televisión _Dalton_; artista con múltiples discos de platino en ITunes. Blaine Anderson, con su rizado cabello oscuro y sus perfectas cualidades. Blaine Anderson, quien era genuino, dulce y –algo muy importante- muy, muy gay.

Al crecer en Lima, Ohio e ir a la Secundaria Homofobia (también conocida como Secundaria William McKingley), Kurt no conocía a muchas personas gay. En realidad, solo conocía a una.

El mismo.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Kurt se hubiera fijado en Blaine (y James, su personaje) tan obsesivamente. Antes de tener su papel en _Dalton_, el actor de diecisiete años había sido intimidado por su sexualidad, justo como Kurt. Por supuesto, ahora que Blaine era famoso todo eso había cambiado para él.

Kurt nunca imaginó que podría haber un adolescente abiertamente gay y orgullosos de ello en televisión. El hecho de que sea interpretado por Blaine, el actor abiertamente gay mas joven de Hollywood, atrajo toda la atención.

Todos querían saberlo todo sobre el carismático Blaine Anderson – Especialmente con quien estaba saliendo.

"Tierra a Hummel," Santana espetó.

"Lo siento" Kurt se sonrojó. "Me perdí en un pensamiento."

"Si vas a fantasear sobre tu amado, Britts y yo nos iremos" Dijo Santana "Sabemos cuan importante es la masturbación para los chicos."

"Oh, mi Dios" Kurt se cubrió la cara con sus manos. "¿Por qué soy amigo de ustedes otra vez?"

"Por que somos geniales y populares," Brittany hablo desde su lugar en la cama, donde ella estaba ojeando una de las revistas de Kurt. "Y te besaríamos si nos lo pidieras"

Las dos eran la imagen del espíritu escolar en sus uniformes de porristas. Kurt normalmente usaría el suyo también, pero tenia un trato con la entrenadora Silvestre, así que dos veces a la semana podía usar su propia ropa. Kurt se enorgullecía de seguir las ultimas tendencias y el uniforme de porrista no era uno de ellas.

Además de estar en los Cheerios, los tres estaban en el Club Glee juntos. Las dos actividades eran las únicas que sacaban a Kurt de la Secundaria Infierno (que era el titulo de su futuro libro – el cual el planeaba escribir tan pronto fuera famoso, especialmente dirigido a evidenciar cada uno de sus acosadores en papel). Por otro lado, Kurt daba lo mejor de si para mantener su cabeza en alto entre el mar de neandertales.

Kurt estaba a punto de replicar que sería un día frío en el Infierno antes de que eso sucediera (el finalmente había conseguido la fuerza para salir del armario el año anterior, y no había manera de que volviera a él) cuando su pagina de Twitter finalmente se actualizó. El último tweet llamo su atención y Kurt no pudo evitar jadear en voz alta.

"Oh, mi Dios" dijo por segunda vez.

"¿Qué?" Santana se reclino atrás de el para poder mirar. "¡Santa mierda!" Sus ojos completamente abiertos. "Eso es…" su voz se fue apagando.

"Eso creo" Kurt respondió, también con los ojos abiertos. "Blaine Anderson acaba de tweetear su numero celular."

"Deberíamos asegurarnos," Santana sonrió, agarrando el celular de Kurt de donde estaba en el escritorio.

"¿Qué?" Kurt espetó "¡Santana, no lo hagas!" Ya era muy tarde. Ella sonrió extasiada mientras sostenía el celular hacia Kurt para que pudiera escuchar.

"¡Esta timbrando!" gritó Santana.

"¡Cuelga!" Kurt siseó.

"¡Diablos, no!" Santana se rehusó. "Esta es la oportunidad de oro para obtener lo que quieres."

"Santana-". Él comenzaba a protestar de nuevo, pero paró cuando una voz hablo al otro lado del teléfono.

_"¿Hola?__"_

* * *

Blaine Anderson estaba en la cima del mundo. Acababa de salir del estudio de grabación después de haber grabado una canción de _Dalton_. Se deslizó en el asiento del conductor, saco su teléfono y abrió una pestaña de Internet. Mientras esperaba que Twitter se cargara, encendió el auto. La radio sonó, una de sus canciones favoritas y Blaine no pudo resistirse a cantar mientras tecleaba un tweet.(_Acabo de grabar la mejor canción, la amaran!_) antes de leer las respuestas.

Hubo un par de tweets de los fan a los que respondió. Seguramente esas respuestas aparecerían en Tumblr y LiveJournal y Dios sabe en que otra parte, volviendo locas a sus fans. Si, él como que disfrutaba esto un poco.

También había un mensaje en su Inbox de Nick, uno de sus compañeros de Dalton y un buen amigo. (_Oye, tengo un teléfono nuevo, y no puedo importar los números – mándame un mensaje con tu numero para guardarlo__!_)

Blaine se rió entre dientes, respondiendo con su número celular y dejando su teléfono en el asiento del copiloto, antes de poner el auto en marcha.

Su teléfono sonó unas veces en los siguientes diez minutos, pero cada vez colgaban antes de poder responder—todos números que el no conocía. Cuando sonó de nuevo, Blaine contesto en el primer tono.

"¿Hola?" Trato de no sonar irritado - uno nunca sabe cuando pueden estar llamando para una oferta de trabajo. Solo se escucho el silencio. "¿Hola?"

"_Um, hola_" una voz finalmente se escucho al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿En que te puedo ayudar?" Blaine trato de no colgar. Sonaba como una chica, quizás.

_"¿Estoy… estoy hablando con __Blaine Anderson?_" la voz pregunto.

"Si," Blaine respondió. "¿Y quien eres tu?"

"_Kurt,_" Esta bien, no es una chica. "_Um, yo no…"_ La voz de Kurt se apagó lentamente.

Blaine suspiró. "Mira, no se quien eres, o como conseguiste mi numero. Solo dime que quieres."

_"Dios, esto me hace sonar como un acosador"_ Kurt dijo con apuro "_Okay, necesitas revisar tu ultimo tweet._"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Blaine sintió un revoltijo en su estomago. ¿Quién era este chico?

"_Tu ultimo tweet fue tu numero celular__" Kurt dijo finalmente "Y se que habla mal de mi que haya llamado pero yo no quería, una amiga marco el numero, yo no-_"

"Whoa!" Blaine exclamó, parando en el primer estacionamiento que vio, el cual parecía ser un restaurante de comida rápida. "Mas lento. ¿Publique mi numero de teléfono?"

"_Si" _Kurt confirmo.

"Mierda" Su mensaje directo a Nick no había sido privado. Era un tweet público. No duda de que su celular no dejara de sonar—obvio que la gente lo llamaría.

"_No intentaba asustarte con llamarte__,_" Kurt dijo, hablando suavemente. "_Honestamente, no puedo creer que hayas contestado todavía."__  
_  
"Bueno, pareces agradable y relativamente normal, y además me dijiste sobre mi error, así que…"

_"Esto es un poco… surrealista,"_ Kurt se rió y Blaine disfruto el sonido. Este chico tenía una linda risa. "_Solo… hazme un favor y mantente alejado de Tumblr, ¿esta bien_?" Blaine gimió.

"Oh, no," Se cubrio la cara con la mano, ya imaginando las reacciones de los fans.

"_Si__,_" Kurt se rió. "Nadie _va a creer lo que paso, por cierto."_

"Creo que puedo encargarme de eso," Blaine murmuró.

"_Yo… probablemente debería dejarte ir para que cambies tu numero__,_" Kurt sonaba reacio a cortar, y por alguna razón, Blaine se sentía de la misma manera. Pero no podía dejar su teléfono así, o las llamadas lo volverían loco.

"Si," Blaine exhaló "Gracias, Kurt. Estoy agradecido que hayas sido tu quien me haya llamado."

"_De nada… Blaine_," Kurt respondió. "_Gracias por no pensar que soy un acosador._" Blaine suspiró. "_Adiós__._"

"Adiós." Blaine colgó su teléfono, y llamo al proveedor inmediatamente. Veinte minutos después tenía un nuevo numero, y cinco minutos después estaba en su hogar, corriendo a su computador.

Lo prendió y espero mientras se cargaba. Lo primero que hizo fue mandar un mensaje masivo al elenco del show así tendrían su numero. Luego mando un mensaje a Nick contándole lo que había pasado (_Nick, tu bastardo, ¿viste lo que me hiciste hacer?_) Cuando su computador se prendió, entro a Twitter, borro el tweet en el que publico su numero y escribió otro. (_Lo siento por eso, chicos. Solo le quería dar las gracias a Kurt por ayudarme. ¡Eres genial!_)

Recibió una respuesta del email de Nick (_Blaine, eres un idiota_), y luego reviso Twitter de nuevo.

Tenia una respuesta de kurthummel (_De nada_)

* * *

Kurt miraba a su teléfono en shock. Santana y Brittany lo estaban mirando. Ninguno de ellos parecía capaz de encontrar las palabras.

"Pellízcame," Kurt finalmente tartamudeo.

Santana pestañeo y luego respondió con, "¿Qué?"

"Pellízcame_,_" Kurt le dijo, levantando la vista del teléfono para encontrarse con su mirada "Pruébame que no estoy soñando." Ella lo alcanzó y pellizco la piel de su brazo, doblándolo fuertemente. "¡Ouch!" gritó, y luego comenzaron a reirse. "Realmente pasó, oh, mi Dios."

Santana y Brittany finalmente se fueron, después de hacerlas prometer que no hablaran sobre la llamada de teléfono. Después de todo, ¿Quién le creería?

Estaba tan inusualmente alegre durante la cena que su padre incluso le pregunto si se estaba sintiendo bien. Kurt lo dejo pasar de buena manera y se escabullo a su cuarto lo mas pronto que pudo – incluso se salto su postre favorito, para la felicidad de Finn.

Entro en Tumblr, determinado a estar afuera de Twitter y la tentación de Twittear a Blaine sobre su conversación telefónica. Kurt se rehusó a ser uno de esos fans que acosan a las celebridades que les dan un poco de atención. Jadeó cuando la pagina de inicio apareció—por paginas, no era mas que el tweet accidental de Blaine así como el ultimo. (_Lo siento por eso, chicos. Solo le quería dar las gracias a Kurt por ayudarme. ¡Eres genial!)_

Había muchas especulaciones en solo quien era "Kurt", y Kurt las leyó con ojos abiertos.  
_  
**¿Quién rayos es Kurt? ¿Un fan?**_

**_Quizás es un novio secreto._**

**_Hah, me gusta la idea. Blaine y Kurt se están acostando.._**

**_¡Apoyen todo!_**

Kurt se estremeció. A el nunca le había gustado apoyar a las personas a estar juntas, pero ahora su nombre estaba ahí al lado del de Blaine… algo dentro de él se retorció. Antes de darse cuenta que estaba haciendo, entro a Twitter y tecleo una respuesta para Blaine. Fue corto, simple y directo al grano. (_De nada)_

* * *

**N.T: Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Para ser sincera, yo me enamore enseguida de la historia, por eso la estoy traduciendo. Comenten lo que quieran. Espero actualizar mañana :)**

**PG.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**N.T. :No puedo creer que les haya gustado tanto el fanfic :) Gracias por el recibimiento y los comentarios. Mejor me cayo y les dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Cuando Kurt despertó la mañana siguiente, le tomo un segundo para recordar el día anterior. Una vez que los recuerdos volvieron al el, corrió fuera de la cama y encendió el computador. Con una mirada al reloj (le quedaba una hora para prepararse para ir a clases): se relajo y abrió una pestaña cuando el computador estuvo prendido.

Kurt no perdió tiempo revisando Tumblr (todavía lleno con publicaciones con el tweet que Blaine le envió a el, y la respuesta que el él le envió a Blaine, lo que despertaba la especulación sobre sus supuestas 'actividades') No lo podía creer. Sacudiendo su cabeza, entro a Twitter y se dio cuenta que tenia un mensaje de Blaine Anderson.

Era oficial. Blaine Anderson estaba intentando matarlo, o darle un ataque al corazón o algo, porque _Blaine Anderson le había mandado a él un mensaje_.

Kurt lo leyó rápidamente (_Ahora se quien eres, Kurt Hummel de Ohio, así puedo agradecerte apropiadamente. Realmente aprecio la ayuda de ayer.) _Y Blaine estaba siguiéndolo.

_Blaine Anderson estaba siguiéndolo en Twitter._

Quedo mirando a la pantalla, sin atreverse a siquiera respirar. Si lo hacia, puede que descubriera que era solo un sueño.

Pero no estaba soñando, por que ahí estaba escrito en blanco y negro.

Se sentó y pensó por un largo momento antes de escribir una respuesta. _(Enserio, no fue nada. Creí que estarías mas molesto desde que llame a tu número – bueno, algo así. Una de mis amigas pensó que seria divertido si llamaba desde mi teléfono. Realmente espero que no te molestara o te espantara.)_.

Apretó enviar, y después se dirigió al baño para prepararse para ir a clase.

Blaine no sabia que lo había poseído para mandarle un mensaje a Kurt. Todo lo que sabia era que le gustaba la voz de Kurt, y el parecía una buena persona y para nada intimidado por el estatus de celebridad de Blaine. Además, el también era de Ohio (de acuerdo con su pagina de Twitter), al igual que Blaine.

Se preguntaba si Kurt respondería.

Se preguntaba por que esto le importaba tanto.

Blaine suspiro, removiéndose en la silla de maquillaje. Seguía revisando su teléfono para ver si Kurt había respondido o no.

Connie, la persona que lo estaba maquillando, incluso lo notó.

"¿Estas esperando por alguien especial?" le pregunto, tocando alrededor de sus ojos.

"No exactamente" Blaine musitó. No podía decirle la verdad – sonaría demasiado extraño.

"Amigo, error épico ayer" Jeff, el único con cabello rubio en los Warblers, dijo mientras entraba a la sala de maquillaje.

"Sin bromas," Blaine acordó. "Suerte que me di cuenta a tiempo."

"¿Cuántas llamadas recibiste?"

"Alrededor de veinte en total antes de que mi numero fuera cambiado," Blaine le respondió. _Pero solo una que importara. _Reviso su teléfono de nuevo, y una vez que Connie dijo que estaba listo, se tomo una foto. Era uno de esos días raros en que no estaba vestido con el uniforme de Dalton y sabia que sus fans se volverían locas tratando de figurarse por que.

Hoy su personaje, James, iría a espiar a una escuela rival, y conocería a su posible futuro novio. Blaine no podía esperar.

Posteó la foto antes de notar que tenía un mensaje. Con sus esperanzas disparadas sonrió cuando vio que era de Kurt. (_Enserio, no fue nada. Creí que estarías mas molesto desde que llame a tu número – bueno, algo así. Una de mis amigas pensó que seria divertido si llamaba desde mi teléfono. Realmente espero que no te molestara o te espantara_).

Blaine no podía hacer mas que reirse entre dientes mientras escribía su respuesta. _(Definitivamente dale las gracias a tu amiga de mi parte. Si fue algo para mí. ¿Sabes que soy de Ohio? Westerville para ser exactos_).

Se preguntaba si Kurt respondería.

Cuando Kurt llego de la escuela ese día, se obligo a estar lejos del computador. Tomo una ducha para limpiarse de toda la mugre de su practica de Cheerios, y después se aseguro de que todo sus deberes estuvieran hechos, A eso le siguió una larga conversación por teléfono con Mercedes y Rachel sobre las canciones para la tarea asignada para la semana en el que estaban trabajando. (Era chicos contra chicas, pero no era ningún secreto a donde pertenecía la lealtad de Kurt.)

Sus padres y Finn llegaron a casa. (Del trabajo y practica de fútbol respectivamente), y se sentaron a cenar.

No fue hasta que cada plato estuvo lavado – y puesto el lugar apropiado – que Kurt se permitió encender el computador. Incluso entonces, divago por su habitación mientras se encendía, eligiendo su ropa para el día siguiente (uno de sus días sin uniforme), y comenzando su rutina de cremas.

Finalmente, Kurt se sentó en frente de la maquina. Se mordió el labio, debatiéndose. Con un suspiro – porque no podía no revisar – Kurt entro a su cuenta de Twitter.

Y allí estaba; otro mensaje directo de Blaine.

Kurt estaba realmente teniendo una conversación con una celebridad.

Trato de no sonreír, por que era una persona realista, y afrontémoslo – ¿Por qué una celebridad estaría interesada en algo que el dijera? Aun así, Kurt se apuro en leer el mensaje. _(Definitivamente dale las gracias a tu amiga de mi parte. Si fue algo para mí. ¿Sabes que soy de Ohio? Westerville para ser exactos_).

Bueno.

Kurt miro la pantalla. Blaine estaba… ósea, parecía que estaba iniciando una conversación. Él no se lo estaba inventando, ¿Cierto? Kurt recorrió con sus dedos suavemente a través del teclado y se debatió si es que debía responder.

Seria rudo dejar hablando solo a Blaine, ¿cierto?

Así que el pensó por un momento y comenzó a teclear. (_Me asegurare de que sepa – probablemente le alegre la semana. ¿Es raro si eso ya lo sabia? Soy de Lima, cerca de dos horas de Westerville. Probablemente ni de cerca tan lindo como allá.)_

Presiono enviar, y cerro la pestaña – esta seria probablemente la ultima vez que escucharía de Blaine.

* * *

**N.T.: Chinini... El próximo capitulo lo publicare el miércoles probablemente. Gracias por seguir leyendo :)**

**PG.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Gracias por los comentarios y todo. Como siempre, no poseo nada de esto, solo la traduzco. Historia original de SlayerKitty en ingles. Personajes y lugares de Fox. **

* * *

Capitulo 3

Para la sorpresa de Kurt, de todas formas, no fue la última vez que escucho de Blaine.

Un nuevo mensaje estaba esperando por el en la mañana. (_No, no es raro. Solo significa que no tenemos que hablar de mi – podemos hablar de ti. Tu perfil de Twitter dice que tienes 17. ¿Estas todavía en la secundaria?) _

Kurt quedo boquiabierto mirando a su computadora.

¿Blaine estaba hablando en serio?

El no sabia que decir, así que no respondió enseguida el mensaje y se dispuso a vestirse, tomar desayuno y arreglar su bolso para ir a clases. Luego se sentó nuevamente frente a la pantalla. "Kurt, llegaremos tarde" Finn le grito desde las escaleras.

Sus padres se habían casado hace poco y habían decidido mudarse a una casa nueva. Eso hacia que las cosas fueran un poco extrañas entre ellos, pero Finn y él estaban de a poco ajustándose a ser hermanastros al igual que compañeros de clases y del Club Glee.

"¡Bajo enseguida!" Kurt le gritó en respuesta mientras comenzaba a teclear (_Si, realmente tengo 17, igual que tu. Sin ofender ni nada, pero ¿Por qué quieres saber de mi? Seguramente hay gente mas fascinante que yo en Los Angeles._)

Apretó enviar, apagó su computador, y bajo las escaleras.

* * *

Kurt pudo sentir los ojos encima del mientras caminaba por los pasillos – había sido así todo el día, y el no tenia idea de por que. Nadie lo había molestado hoy, incluso cuando estaba usando una falda escocesa y una camisa muy femenina.

Mientras entraba a la práctica de Glee, Kurt finalmente pudo dar un suspiro de alivio. Al menos ahí, no tenía que preocuparse por las miradas de otras personas.

"Esta bien, escúpelo," le dijo Mercedes mientras caminaba dentro de la sala y se sentaba en una silla al lado de él.

"¿Qué?" Kurt le preguntó.

"¿Has visto tu cuenta de Twitter hoy día?" el corazón de Kurt se agitó al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Blaine le había twitteado de nuevo? ¿Alguien lo había hackeado y posteado algo horrible?

"¿No?" respondió en forma de pregunta. Técnicamente el si había revisado su cuenta de Twitter, por cinco minutos esa mañana cuando le respondió el mensaje a Blaine.

"Saltaste desde alrededor de veinte seguidores a casi doscientos." le dijo Mercedes, mostrándole su celular

"¿Que_?_" Kurt siseó en respuesta. _Oh no._Nunca debió haberle respondido a Blaine públicamente. El resto del Glee estaba entrando, mirándolo con curiosidad..

"Y deberías ver los tweets que te han publicado." Mercedes continuó. Kurt gimió.

"¿Qué dicen?" Casi no quiso saber.

"La mayoría son inofensivos, un par que son algo dementes, pero principalmente quieren saber si conoces a Blaine Anderson."

"Espera un segundo," Quinn salto de su asiento al lado de Sam atrás de él. "Blaine Anderson, ¿el actor de _Dalton?_"

"¿Conoces a otro Blaine Anderson?" Santana replico molesta.

"¿Por qué ellos creen que conoces a este chico?" Finn le pregunto, inclinándose por encima de Rachel para mirar a Kurt. Oh, Dios, esto era exactamente lo que el quería evitar. Gente preguntándole sobre esto – porque nadie le creería.

"Labios de chica hablo con Blaine por teléfono el otro día," Santana respondió por él. Se dio vuelta y la miro echando fuego por los ojos. "Y fue todo gracias a mi"

"¿Que?" Rachel casi gritó "¡¿Hablaste con un actor?!"

"¡Esto es exactamente por que no quería que nadie supiera, Santana!" le gruñó " Tu no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada"

"Me gusta tomar el crédito cuando me lo merezco" se pavoneó "Además, me lo debes, Hummel. Nunca le habrías hablado a la estrella de todas tus fantasías sexuales si no fuera por mi."

"Es verdad" Brittany intervino. "Yo estaba ahí"

Ahora todas las miradas estaban posadas en Kurt, incluso Sr. Schue, el director del Club.

"Bien," Kurt suspiró "Blaine twittió su número de teléfono el otro día, Santana pensó que sería divertido llamarlo, y cuando contestó, yo hable con él.

Los murmullos empezaron a expandirse por toda la sala.

"Se terminó. Caso cerrado. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar de hablar sobre esto y preparar nuestro plan para las Locales?"

* * *

Esta era la gran escena de Blaine para el día. Él (como James) se había colado a los pasillos de un escuela rival (Secundaria Jefferson), y se habría paso por la parte posterior del auditorio. Miraba con ojos muy abiertos mientras que los otros miembros del club glee realizaban su asombroso número.

Un chico se supondría que llamaría su atención y lo atraparía espiando

Blaine había anticipado esa escena desde que los creadores del show habían llegado con el guión. Dalton había estado al aire por mas de una temporada, y el personaje de Blaine; James, todavía no tenia ningún interés amoroso viable (la temporada pasada había estado atraído por el capitán de fútbol. De todas formas, no había sido correspondido)

Y aun así, en todo lo que podía pensar era en Kurt.

Era divertido, realmente. El ultimo mensaje de Kurt lo estaba obsesionando – ¿Por qué creía que no valía la pena conocerlo? Por supuesto, eso solo avivó lo que Blaine creía que era una no saludable – e inexplicable—fascinación por él.

Después de todo, ¿Cuántos chicos con la voz así existen?

Blaine se pregunto, por millonésima vez, como luciría Kurt. Era solo una de las tantas cosas que Kurt tenia en desventaja a Blaine. Kurt probablemente sabría todo tipos de cosas sobre Blaine. (y considerando el ingenio que tenían sus fans, mas cosas de las que el quisiera que supieran), pero Blaine no sabia mas que su edad y en donde vivía.

Quizás era por eso que no podía parar de pensar en Kurt. Kurt era un misterio.

Se las ingenió para filmar, esperando ser capaz de actuar bien y contribuir a las bromas coquetas en escenas cuando lo atrapan espiando.

Blaine se subió a la camioneta proporcionada para el reparto y al equipo para cuando filmaban en otro lugar. Durante el viaje de regreso le escribió un mensaje a Kurt y se lo envió. (_Dime algo de ti – lo que quieras. Déjame ser el juez y ver si lo encuentro interesante. Bueno, podrías estar equivocado_)

* * *

Sintiéndose agotado, Kurt siguió a Finn dentro de la casa y dejo su bolso en el sofá. Se saco su abrigo y bufanda antes de dirigirse al armario y colgarlos. Finn se saco su chaqueta también tirándola al sofá. "Finn, la chaqueta" Kurt lo regaño, mirándolo con el seño fruncido. Finn suspiró.

"Bien," dijo tomando su chaqueta y dejándola en el armario. "Escucha" Finn empezó a hablar. Kurt levantó una ceja en respuesta. "¿Tu realmente le hablaste a ese actor?"

"Fue solo una vez, Finn," Kurt le respondió. _Bueno, se suponía, pero no deja de mandarme mensaje y no se que hacer con eso. _"Le ayude con algo. Probablemente nunca vuelva a oír de el, ¿esta bien?"

"Si." Finn todavía lucia un poco desconcertado. "Pero serás cuidadoso, ¿cierto?"

"Claro," Kurt le prometió, siendo raramente conmovido. "Haz me un favor y no le digas a papa ni a Carole sobre esto, ¿si?"

"¿Por que?"

"No es una gran cosa, nada vendrá de esto, y ellos solo no necesitan saberlo, ¿esta bien?"

"Lo que quieras," Finn acordó. "¿Quieres un bocadillo?"

"Creo que paso," Kurt arrugó su nariz. "Gracias, Finn"

"Para eso son los hermanos" Finn le sonrió, y Kurt se descubrió sonriéndole de vuelta, antes de tomar su bolso y dirigirse a su cuarto.

Una vez arriba, miró a su computadora. Sabía que debía hacer sus deberes. Sabía que no debía encender su computadora, sentarse en frente de ella y entrar a su cuenta de Twitter.

Así que, por supuesto, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Movía su pierna enérgicamente mientras la pagina se cargaba. Miró a su bandeja de entrada.

Un mensaje nuevo.

Lo abrió y vio que era de Blaine.

Parte de el estaba aliviada. Blaine quería seguir hablándole. La otra parte estaba confundida por todo el hecho. Después de todo, Kurt no era nada especial – era solo un chico con una gran voz y un impecable sentido de la moda en medio del mas horrible pueblo del medio oeste de Estado Unidos.

¿Por qué alguien tan asombroso como Blaine Anderson quería llegar a conocerle?

Mordiéndose el labio, se debatió en cuanto debería contarle a Blaine. Con un suspiro, escribió. (_Tú preguntaste entonces. Tengo 17. Mi padre recientemente se caso de nuevo, así que tengo una nueva madrastra y un nuevo hermanastro. Voy en tercero de secundaria, y estoy en el coro de mi escuela y en el equipo de porristas._)

Kurt lo leyó y decidió que lucia incompleto. Así que añadió otra cosa. (_Dime algo de ti. Algo que nadie más sepa.)_

Y así es como transcurrieron las semanas siguientes. El y Blaine intercambiándose mensajes, compartiendo pequeñas piezas de información. Tomó cuatro mensajes para que Blaine revelara algo que Kurt no supiera. (No era culpa de él que Blaine contara todo en las entrevistas, y se deleitó al saber que Blaine había tenido un oso de felpa llamado Príncipe Carlos cuando pequeño), y dos semanas para que Kurt le dijera a que escuela iba.

Blaine finalmente le dijo a Kurt que le enviara una foto de él después de un mes intercambiando mensajes (¡_Quiero ver a quien le estoy hablando!), _la cual podría ser la experiencia mas angustiante en la vida de Kurt.

El Twitter de Kurt decayó ya que Blaine no lo twitteó mas públicamente. (Y Kurt estaba bien con eso. Le gustaba que él y Blaine tuvieran una amistad secreta.) Las cosas volvieron a su estado normal en la escuela, peleando por los solos, y quien salía con quien.

Kurt debió haber sabido que eso cambiaría.

* * *

**N.T.: Final matador. Como dice ahí, las cosas cambiaran. Muajaja. Pero no se asusten, cambian para bien. O eso creo yo. Espero que les haya gustado. El viernes actualizaré, pero después de eso no se cuando pueda hacerlo de nuevo. Probablemente el domingo. :) Otra cosa, alguien vio las escenas liberadas por Fox? Fueron geniales, no debieron haberlas eliminado. Pero, en fin, al menos las vi. **

**PG**


	4. Capitulo 4

**N.T: Hoy, como siempre, cumplo lo que prometo y llegue con un nuevo capitulo. :B Nothing is mine, neither the story, nor names and places.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

"¿De qué te estás riendo?" Jeff miró por sobre el hombro de Blaine, tratando de ver su celular.

"No es nada" dijo Blaine, dando vuelta su celular para que Jeff no pudiera mirar.

"Estas muy divertido como para que no sea 'nada'," lo molesto "Suena como que es 'algo'."Blaine pudo sentir como el rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, contra su voluntad."Oooh, ¿Blainers tiene un boy toy del cual deba saber?"

"Te odio" Blaine le saco la lengua.

"Me amas y lo sabes" le dijo Jeff."En serio, ¿de qué te estás riendo?"

Blaine lo miro por un momento, debatiéndose entre decirle o no. Nick, otro miembro del elenco, eligió ese momento para unírseles.

"¿De qué hablan?" Nick les preguntó, dejándose caer en la silla continua a Blaine.

"Blaine estaba a punto de divulgar todos sus más profundos y oscuros secretos," Jeff le contesto. Nick se rió.

"Blaine no tiene secretos" pincho a Blaine en el costado y Blaine se rió también, un poco incomodo.

"Bueno, en realidad... He estado… como hablándole a alguien."

"¡Tu, perro cachondo! Lo sabía" Jeff se jactó. "Escúpelo"

"Está bien" Blaine suspiró." ¿Ustedes saben sobre ese tweet accidental con mi numero?" Ambos asintieron."Bueno, me di cuenta porque alguien me llamo y me dijo"

"¿Quieres decir… un fan del show? Nick aclaró.

Blaine vaciló antes de responder "Sip. Descubrí que tenía una cuenta de Twitter, y nos hemos estado enviando mensajes desde entonces"

"Blaine, eso es…" Jeff lucía preocupado.

"Sé que estas pensando" Blaine lo cortó. "Es loco. Ni siquiera lo conozco. ¿Qué si es un psicópata?

"Si, más o menos," Nick asintió.

"No lo es" dijo Blaine "Es un chico de diecisiete años que vive en Ohio. Le gusta cantar, es porrista y su padre acaba de casarse por segunda vez."

"Whoa," Jeff murmuro.

"Ustedes realmente han estado hablando," dijo Nick. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Kurt," el tono de Blaine se suavizó y puso en su celular la foto que finalmente Kurt le había enviado. "Este es él"

"Te gusta." Nick miró a Blaine.

Realmente me gusta," Blaine le confirmó "No le importa si soy famoso. Si digo algo realmente estúpido el me lo dice."

"Suena a verdadero amor," Jeff lo molestó.

"Uno nunca sabe," Blaine murmuró.

* * *

Kurt estaba entusiasmado. No podía esperar para enviarle un mensaje a Blaine y decirle. Saco su teléfono, escondiéndolo en su regazo y abriendo Twitter. Sr. Schue finalmente tenía la carta con el nombre de sus rivales para las Locales, la cual era en una semana. También había anunciado los títulos de las canciones para la competencia y por primera vez, Kurt tenía un solo,

Estaba entusiasmado y aterrorizado y tenía que contarle a Blaine.

(_Adivina que. ¡Nunca lo harías! Dos cosas: Uno – ¡anunciaron nuestra competencia para las Locales hoy y estamos contra tu antigua escuela! Y dos - ¡TENGO UN SOLO! Si no lo notaste, estoy un poco emocionado)_

Kurt sonrió y apretó enviar.

* * *

"Oooh, ¿Qué es eso?" Nick se inclinó para mirar. "Otro mensaje del chico amoroso"

"Muérdeme," Blaine le espetó. "Y si, es de Kurt." Blaine abrió el mensaje y lo leyó, riéndose.

"¿Qué dice?"

"Bueno, esta emocionado porque ha obtenido su primer solo en la competencia de coro y quería hacerme saber que van contra Crawford Country Day en las Locales", Blaine le respondió. "Es tan divertido."

Blaine había ido a Crawford Country Day, una escuela privada en Westerville, Ohio, por poco más de una año antes de obtener el papel de James en Dalton. Tenía buenas memorias del lugar, incluyendo estar en el club de coro. Había enviado un video en respuesta a una audición abierta para Dalton, ganó el papel de James y el resto era TV historia.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en casa?" Nick le preguntó.

"Sabes que ha sido un buen tiempo," Blaine le respondió, moviéndose incómodamente. No le gustaba hablar sobre su vida en su antiguo hogar – no se llevaba bien con su padre por su sexualidad, y Blaine había terminado pidiendo la emancipación cuando cumplió diecisiete. Su madre vivía aquí en LA, pero Blaine tenía su propio lugar y funcionaba mejor así para él. Su padre aun estaba en Ohio, trabajando para una de las más prestigiosas firmas en el centro de Colombus.

"Entonces vayamos," Jeff intervino. Blaine lo miró en shock.

"¿Qué?"

"Vayamos a Ohio, y sorprendamos a tu chico."

* * *

El día de las Locales estaba claro y brillante, a pesar del frío clima de Ohio. Kurt se sintió muy bien con sus cambios – incluso con todo el drama de las relaciones (era lo que New Directions hacia mejor después de todo), estaba bastante seguro que iban a ganar. Crawford Country Day nunca había ganado las Locales, ni siquiera cuando Blaine estaba en él. Y el otro grupo al que se enfrentaban eran personas mayores conocidas como los rebeldes.

No podía esperar.

* * *

Blaine se sentía como si estuviera en una mala película de espionaje mientras se ponía una gorra y se movía a través de la multitud. Llevaba el pelo todo rizado y esperaba que eso haya ayudado a que no los descubrieran. No quería llamar la atención. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien lo reconociera. Jeff y Nick llevaban sombreros a pesar de que no tendían a ser reconocidos tan a menudo como Blaine.

Como a Jeff le gustaba decir, Blaine era un 'encanto de los medios' y por eso atraía mas la atención que cualquier otra persona en el show.

Afortunadamente, lograron pasar por medio de la multitud sin ningún problema y encontrar tres asientos en la parte de atrás. Blaine buscó a Kurt con la mirada mientras se sentaban, pero se figuró que probablemente estaba en bastidores con el resto del club.

"¿Se aplastó?" Nick preguntó, mirando a Blaine. Blaine dio un vistazo a la rosa que sostenía fuertemente en su mano.

"No, gracias a Dios," Blaine le respondió. La había comprado para Kurt. Pero no sabía si tendría la oportunidad para dársela. Las luces redujeron su intensidad y Nick abrió el programa que había tomado cuando entraron.

"¿Cuál es la escuela de Kurt?" preguntó.

"McKinley High New Directions," Blaine respondió, mirando el programa por encima del hombro de Nick "Parece que son los últimos"

Los Rebeldes salieron primero y cantaron un asombroso tributo de "In The Living Years," al igual que dos otros dos números, pero Blaine tenía la sensación de que no ganarían esto. Cuando fue el turno de Crawford él aplaudió fuerte y se movió al ritmo de la música – odiaba admitirlo pero a pesar de que el vocalista era bueno, no era tan bueno y su baile no estaba a la par.

Si los New Directions eran iguales o mejores, tenían esto en el bolsillo.

La multitud guardó silencio cuando McKingley fue introducida. De repente una voz masculina comenzó a cantar desde la parte posterior del auditorio. Blaine se dio vuelta al igual que toda la gente para ver a un chico rubio atrás. Los focos lo encontraron y después de un segundo se le unió una chica rubia. Ambos caminaron juntos en dirección al escenario cantando "Time of My Life" de _Dirty Dancing._

Cuando llegaron al escenario, el telón se abrió y Blaine respiró con dificultad. Ahí estaba Kurt, al frente y al centro, claramente uno de los mejores bailarines con esta rutina.

La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron. Blaine no se podía mover. No podía dejar de mirar a Kurt, y cuando la música se suavizó y Kurt comenzó a cantar—Bueno, Blaine estaba bastante seguro que había olvidado como respirar. El resto del grupo estaba bailando lento alrededor de él mientras cantaba el estribillo de la canción de los Beatles, Blackbird. La canción llegó a su final y se movieron a otra formación mientras una chica de cabello oscuro Comenzaba a cantar Valerie.

"Es realmente bueno," Jeff le susurró.

"Es realmente muy, muy bueno" admitió Nick.

"Es asombroso," Blaine finalmente soltó el aire que retenía.

* * *

Kurt pensó que su corazón se podría quemar de alegría cuando New Directions fueron anunciados como los ganadores. Irían a las Regionales Todos se habían dado cuenta de eso recién cuando estaban en los camerinos – podía tener que ver con el hecho de que seguían peleando por quien sostendría el trofeo y celebrando cuando se suponía que tenían que cambiarse de ropa.

El estacionamiento estaba desierto excepto por el bus que los llevaba y un par de autos.

Kurt estaba hablando emocionadamente con Rachel y Mercedes, planeando una celebración cuando vio a tres chicos con gorras de baseball parados al lado del bus. Nadie los había notado todavía.

Los miró, inexplicablemente nervioso. Podía sentir el cambio en el aire y eso lo aterrorizaba. Kurt no tenía idea de por qué se sentía de esa forma, pero el sentimiento lo invadió y lo congeló en ese lugar.

El chico que estaba en el medio le resultaba familiar.

_Realmente familiar_.

"Oh, mi Dios," dijo, atrayendo la atención de todos. El grupo se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y luego siguieron la dirección de su mirada. Kurt no podía hablar, porque tenía su mirada clavada en los ojos del chico que estaba en el medio.

Ojos azules se encontraron con ojos color avellana por primera vez.

"¿Quiénes son?" Rachel le pregunto mientras tanto Kurt sentía sus pies moverse mas rápido hacia ellos.

"¡Kurt!" Mercedes lo llamó tratando de atraer su atención. Él no la escucho. No podía mirar a otro lado.

Todo lo que podía ver era al chico en frente de él cuando dejó de caminar a unos pasos de distancia.

_Blaine._

* * *

**No me maten, no es mi culpa que haya quedado ahí. Yo solo lo traduzco. De todas maneras, creo que estoy actualizando muy seguido. Así que no voy a actualizar en mucho tiempo. Naaah, mentira. Solo voy a decir que desde ahora voy actualizar Miércoles, Viernes y Domingo. Asi que no se sulfuren (?) y esperen al Domingo. :) Comenten, Reviews, Si? De eso me alimento. Y de chocolate, galletas, alfajores, golosinas, y reviews, muchos reviews. **

**PG**


	5. Capitulo 5

**N.T.: Son las 12:30 en mi pais. Lo que significa que es Domingo y... Actualizare! wiiii okno. Estoy casi segura de que yo estoy mas ansiosa por las actualizaciones que ustedes. Y eso que yo ya lei el fic. No poseo nada, ni la historia ni los personajes y lugares. Todo esto es gracias a Fox y SlayerKittty. Yo solo lo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capitulo** 5

"Hola," Blaine murmuró.

"T-tu estas aquí," Kurt tartamudeó, con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Quería verte," Blaine dijo suavemente.

"Kurt, ¿hay algún problema aquí?" la voz de Sr. Schuester llenó sus oídos haciéndolo saltar.

"N-no," Kurt se las ingenió para decir, sin ser capaz de dejar de mirar a Blaine. Vio como Blaine miraba alrededor, tratando de decidir algo – ese algo resulto ser Blaine quitándose la gorra. Escuchó al Sr. Schuester dar un respiro de sorpresa, un grito proveniente desde atrás de él (probablemente de Rachel), pero todo lo que podía mirar era la linda sonrisa de Blaine

"Lo siento, señor," Blaine le dijo al Sr. Schue, extendiéndole la mano. "Blaine Anderson."

"Will Schuester," Mr. Schue respondió después de un momento, sonando un poco sorprendido.

"Yo solo vine a sorprender a Kurt." Blaine le estrechó la mano a Mr. Schue brevemente.

"Kurt está definitivamente sorprendido," Kurt habló.

"Los dejaremos hablar por un minuto," Mr. Schue dijo, antes de hacer que todos subieran al bus. Kurt asinitió.

"Esto es para ti," Blaine le entrego una rosa amarilla una vez que estuvieron solos. Kurt la tomo con las manos temblorosas, un rubor subiendo a sus mejillas contra su voluntad. . "Estuviste asombroso."

"Gracias," Kurt se las ingenio para responder. "¿Tu volaste hasta aquí… solo para verme?" Blaine hizo una mueca.

"Si." Dijo Blaine con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándose los pies. "¿Es muy raro?"

"No," Kurt dijo después de un largo momento. "Es duce." Miró a los chicos que estaban detrás de Blaine. "¿Quiénes son tus amigos?" Blaine les indico que se acercaran.

"Kurt, estos son Nick y Jeff – creo que puedes reconocerlos del show."

"Santa mierda," Kurt maldijo y después se tapo la boca con la mano mortificado. "Lo siento, yo solo no estaba esperando… nada como esto hoy día."

"Felicitaciones por el triunfo," Nick dijo. "Y no te preocupes, tendemos a provocar esa reacción."

"Estuvieron geniales," Jeff añadió.

"Gracias," Kurt respondió. "Esto se siente bastante surrealista." Miró al bus que estaba detrás de ellos. Cada miembro de New Directions tenía su cara pegada a las ventanas del bus. "Lo siento – no son exactamente un ramo de personas discretas."

"Lo veo," dijo Blaine, sonriendo. "¿Cuáles son tus planes para el resto del día?"

"Bueno, uh, tenemos una tradición – iremos de vuelta a la escuela para celebrar que ganamos" Kurt le contó peleando con la oleada de decepción que lo embargaba. Ahora que Blaine estaba aquí, ahora que realmente le estaba hablando, Kurt quería aprovechar el momento para conocerlo en carne y hueso.

"¿Crees que a tus amigos les importaría si nos unimos?" Blaine quería saber. Una porrista subió al bus.

Kurt se rió "De alguna manera, creo que estarán bien con eso."

Blaine salió del auto que había rentado, seguido por Nick y Jeff. Técnicamente Jeff había rentado el auto, era el único de los tres que tenía veintiuno. Nick tenia diecinueve y Blaine tenía diecisiete. Esperaron en el estacionamiento de McKingley mientras Kurt y sus amigos salían del bus.

"¿Te das cuenta de que estás enfermo?" Nick lo miró. "Esto es demente. No hay manera de que mantengamos esto en silencio ahora.

"La escuela está desierta," Blaine le recordó. "Tengo hasta mañana por la tarde para pasar tiempo con Kurt. Y voy a disfrutarlo al máximo."

"Deberías decirle como te sientes, Blaine," Jeff añadió. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"Me gusta, si, pero solo nos hemos conocido por un poco más de un mes" Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Kurt, quien caminaba hacia él. "Así que esto es McKingley"

"En toda su gloria," Kurt le respondió, su tono cargado de sarcasmo. "Ven, vamos a poner el trofeo en la vitrina, y luego celebrar haciendo lo que hacemos mejor."

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Cantar," Kurt le respondió sonriendo. "Vamos a cantar."

"Este es Blaine, Nick y Jeff," Kurt empezó con las presentaciones mientras todos estaban parados alrededor incómodamente en la sala de coro. Los tres chicos saludaron con la mano mientras Kurt presentaba a cada uno de New Directions uno por uno.

"¿Quién fue quien me llamó?" Blaine le preguntó a Kurt.

"Oh, ella," Kurt murmuró. "Santana." La apunto y ella saludo a Blaine con la mano moviendo delicadamente cada dedo.

"Le debo un agradecimiento," Blaine le murmuró.

"No dejes que ella te escuche decir eso," Kurt replicó.

"Muy tarde," Santana susurró en el oído de Kurt. "Ustedes me deben este gran momento" Nick y Jeff la miraban asombrados mientras ella caminaba hacia Brittany, con los pliegos de la falda de porristas ondeándose mientras se movía.

"Esta bien, pandilla," Mr. Schuester los llamó. "Sé que todos estamos muy emocionados por el triunfo de hoy y creo que fue muy bien merecido. Pero no podemos olvidar que los Regionales estarán aquí antes de que nos demos cuenta."

La mayoría de ellos gimieron, incluyendo a Kurt.

"Mr. Schue, ¿Por qué tienes que ser un aguafiestas?" uno de los chicos preguntó. Blaine estaba bastante intimidado por su mohicano.

"Ahora, ¿Quién tendrá el honor de interpretar nuestra canción de celebración?" Mr. Schue continuó una vez que el trofeo estaba en la vitrina. "¿Rachel?"

Rachel, Blaine supuso, negó con la cabeza. "Creo que deberían ser Mercedes y Tina" dijo "Hoy es sobre dejar a todos brillar"

Así es como Blaine se encontró a el mismo sentándose en el auditorio al lado de Nick y Jeff, viendo como New Directions interpretaban "Dogs Days Are Over" de Florence and the Machine.

El talento del grupo era palpable, y Blaine se encontró a el mismo aplaudiendo y cantando a lo largo de la canción. Terminaron la canción con un abrazo grupal antes de separarse lentamente

"¡Ustedes chicos son asombrosos!" dijo Blaine, parándose y caminando hacia el escenario.

"¿Realmente crees eso?" Kurt le pregunto sin aliento. Bajo del escenario para encontrarse con Blaine.

"No lo diría si no fuera cierto," Blaine le respondió. Kurt no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

"Entonces, este el momento incomodo cuando todos mis amigos quieren que te pida tu autógrafo" Kurt rodo sus ojos "Realmente lo siento".

Blaine se encogió de hombros "Te daré mi dirección de email y tu puedes mandarme sus nombres con la dirección. Me asegurare que les lleguen fotos autografiadas."

"No tienes por qué hacer eso," Kurt le dijo. Blaine sonrió.

Lentamente los miembros de New Directions empezaron a irse, gritando 'adioses' y cosas como "Somos los número uno" mientras salían.

"Kurt," uno de los chicos lo llamó. Kurt se dio vuelta.

"¿Qué, Finn?" El chico camino hacia ellos, luciendo un poco nervioso.

"Me voy a casa – ¿vienes?"

"Dile a papá y Carole que estaré en casa pronto." Kurt le respondió "No le digas sobre…"

"Esta bien, lo tengo," Finn murmuró. "Más te vale estar en casa pronto." Dijo Finn, mirando directamente a Blaine, quien se asustó por un momento. "Si molestas a mi hermano…" Dejo que la amenaza quedara colgada en el aire por un segundo. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue. Kurt lo miraba en shock

"Siento tanto lo que acaba de ocurrir" Kurt dejo el aire salir de sus pulmones "No sé que le pasó"

"Él solo está tratando de protegerte" señaló Blaine. Estuvieron en silencio por un momento.

"¿Cuándo te vas?" Kurt le pregunto en voz baja.

"Mañana en la tarde." Blaine lucía triste.

"Um, ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?"

Kurt no lo podía creer. Sus padres no lo dejarían salir hasta que dijera a donde iba y con quien. Había intentado mentir (después de todo, terminaría en casa de Rachel para una pijamada.), pero Blaine le había dicho que le dijera a su padre la verdad – que iría con Blaine y sus amigos por pizza

Por eso era que Kurt estaba a la espera de que el auto se detuviera en la entrada de su casa, debatiéndose si estaba lo suficiente nervioso como para vomitar. Blaine, Nick y Jeff se habían ido de nuevo a su habitación de hotel por un rato, y Kurt había ocupado ese tiempo para ducharse, cambiarse y estar vestido para impresionar.

Se sentía estúpido. Después de todo él y Blaine eran solo amigos. A pesar de que podía ser un vanguardista de la moda en Ohio, no había forma de que su ropa superara la de alguien de New York o Los Angeles.

"Hijo, vas a cavar un hoyo en el piso" dijo Burt, atrayendo la atención de Kurt "Llegaran cuando tengan que llegar"

Kurt se pregunto que pensaría su padre sobre todo esto. Una famosa estrella de la TV (en realidad, tres de ellas), vendrían a buscar a su hijo para ir a comer pizza. ¿Realmente esto estaba pasando?

Cuando tocaron la puerta Kurt saltó. Escuchó a su padre tratar de no reírse mientras se apresuraba a llegar a la puerta. "Hola" dijo Kurt cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a Blaine, Nick y Jeff afuera.

Después de un sinfín de vergonzosas preguntas, en las que Kurt deseo que la tierra lo tragara, Burt finalmente los dejó irse.

"Hombre, no había sido interrogado así desde la secundaria." Jeff se rió mientras entraba al auto. Nick se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, dejando los dos asientos traseros a Blaine y Kurt. Kurt esperaba que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para que nadie viera lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas – él realmente estaba en el asiento trasero de un auto con tres de las estrellas de Dalton. Quería pellizcarse a si mismo, pero no podía hacerlo en frente de Blaine.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que era divertido como se sentaban y pedían pizza y nadie se daba cuenta.

"Somos muy buenos en camuflarnos con las personas," Blaine comentó, viendo como Kurt miraba alrededor. "Nadie espera que estemos en Ohio."

"¿Qué pasaría si lo descubren?"

"Una multitud de fans gritonas," Nick le respondió. "Con suerte no como esa vez que estuvimos en New York y los policías tuvieron que intervenir"

"Leí sobre eso. Suena demente. No todas sus fans están locas."

"No lo sé; he estado en Tumblr" dijo Jeff, sonriendo."Ahí hay mucha gente… interesante"

Kurt se rió entre dientes. "Creo que te estoy siguiendo." Dijo Jeff

"Eso es asombroso."

Literalmente atacaron a la pizza cuando llegó. Kurt comió los dos pedazos que había tomado. Los otros comieron como si nunca hubieran sido alimentados.

Mientras comían, Blaine, Nick y Jeff le contaron historias de los momentos divertidos en el set, y Kurt le contó los momentos más dramáticos de ser un miembro de New Directions. Luego le recordó a Blaine que era porrista.

"Espera, ¿ganaron las Nacionales porque cantaste un medio tiempo de catorce minutos con canciones de Celine Dion?" Blaine repitió, mirándolo incrédulamente.

"Si," Kurt le respondió. "En Francés."

"En Francés." Blaine todavía lo estaba mirando.

"Creo que lo rompiste," Jeff le susurró. Kurt se ruborizó y bajo la mirada a su regazo. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de la hora.

"Tengo que llegar a casa," suspiró. "Tengo que empacar y dirigirme a casa de Rachel"

Blaine insistió en pagar la cuenta de todos, incluso cuando Kurt discutió para que no lo hiciera. Estuvo callado todo el camino a su casa, contemplando la asombrosa noche que acababa de tener.

"Te acompañare a la puerta," Blaine le dijo cuando Jeff se estacionó en la calle en frente de su casa. Kurt no sabía que responder a eso así que solo se ruborizó y asintió. Blaine lo acompaño a la puerta y estuvieron parados incómodamente por un momento. "A sido genial conocerte, Kurt" dijo finalmente."Quizás la próxima vez puedas ir a visitarme" sugirió. Kurt tenía sus dudas – sus padres nunca lo dejarían volar a Los Angeles y quedarse con alguien que apenas conocía.

.  
"¿Puedo llevarte al aeropuerto mañana?" Kurt le preguntó. Quería ver a Blaine por ultima vez antes de que se fuera.

"Claro," dijo Blaine. "Devolveremos el auto rentado esta noche."

"Te veré en la mañana entonces," Kurt acordó.

"Nos vemos entonces," Blaine murmuró. Cerraron los ojos y Blaine se movió mas cerca. La respiracion de Kurt se atoró en su garganta. Y luego, los labios de Blaine estaban presionados suavemente contra su mejilla. "Duerme bien."

"Tú también," Kurt se despidió. Entró en la casa al mismo tiempo que Blaine se dirigía de vuelta al auto. Kurt se dejó caer en el sofa, pestañeando en shock.

"¿Estás bien, pequeño?" Burt le preguntó mirándolo preocupado. Kurt negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Estoy enamorado."

Kurt no sabía como reaccionar la mañana siguiente cuando paso a recogerlos. No quería actuar incomodo con Blaine alrededor de él. El camino al aeropuerto fue mayormente silencioso, con los tres de ellos tratando de despertar.

Kurt estacionó y los acompañó lo más que pudo. Le estrecho la mano a Jeff y Nick, después ellos se fueron a la fila para pasar por seguridad, dejándolo a él y a Blaine solos.

"Te extrañaré," Kurt finalmente musitó. "¿Es muy loco?"

"No," Blaine respondió "Yo también te extrañare." Entonces Blaine lo abrazó fuertemente y Kurt pensó que su corazón se podría detener en ese mismo momento. Blaine finalmente se fue. "Adiós" susurró.

"Adiós," dijo Kurt, despidiéndose con la mano.

Ninguno de los dos escucho el sonido de una cámara tomando una foto.

* * *

**N.T.: Quiero decir que este capitulo lo traduje casi entero en un viaje en auto con mi hermano menor en el asiento trasero y que si hay algún error, discúlpenme. Mientras editaba esto me di cuenta de algunos y los corregí, pero igual. **

**¡SE CONOCIERON! EN PRÓXIMO CAPITULO (EL CUAL NO ES TAN LARGO COMO ESTE PERO IGUAL DE INFLUYENTE) PASA ALGO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON LA ULTIMA LINEA DE ESTE CAPITULO. **

**-(Se lo que hicieron... miraron la ultima linea. ajajaja)-**

**Another thing, actualmente estoy traduciendo el capitulo 8, oficialmente considerado mi favorito (hasta el momento). Ya sabrán por qué. El fic tiene 25 capitulos o 26. En este momento no lo recuerdo. Y otra cosa... tiene secuela (SI!) Pero que la traduzca también depende de como le vaya a esta. So, whaterever. Gracias por los reviews, me alegran el día :)**

**Y no me agradezcan por dedicar mi tiempo a hacer esto. Es lo que me gusta, y pueden estar seguros de que no lo dejare. **

**PG**


	6. Capitulo 6

**N.T.: ¿Les ha pasado que tienen algo listo pero no se guardó? Pues eso es lo que me acaba de pasar. Anyway, miércoles = actualización. **

**Quiero aclarar algo, en realidad dos cosas. Primero, son 31 capítulos, no 26, me equivoque and i'm sorry. Segundo, alguien me pregunto que eran los alfajores. Son dos galletas unidas por un relleno de manjar o dulce de leche. A veces bañados en chocolate o merengue. Yummy :P (busquen una imagen en google.)**

**Sin mas preámbulos...**

* * *

Capitulo 6

La visita de Blaine alegró a Kurt por los siguientes días. Estaba más feliz, incluso cantaba y tarareaba más de lo normal. Estaba seguro que todos lo notaban, pero no lo podía evitar. Los miembros de New Directions habían recibido autógrafos y recuerdos del show a cambio de que mantuvieran sus bocas cerradas sobre la visita de Blaine – fiel a su palabra Blaine le había enviado su email y Kurt le había enviado un email con toda la información.

Fue entonces cuando la imagen apareció.

Solo una sola foto podía cambiar todo.

Kurt estaba tarareando la última canción de Blaine en Dalton ("Teenage Dream" cantada para un posible nuevo interés amoroso en el show), cuando llegó a casa y encendió su computadora. El no entro inmediatamente en Twitter – Blaine tenía su email ahora y ellos ocupaban eso en vez de Twitter. Hacía más fácil hablar al no estar restringidos por el número de caracteres.

Abrió su email y reviso su bandeja de entrada, pero ahí no había ningún email de Blaine. Se encogió de hombros – después de todo, Blaine estaba ocupado filmando. No estaba preocupado. Blaine no había dejado pasar ningún día sin mandar mensajes desde el día en que habían hablado por primera vez. Su teléfono vibro.

Un mensaje de texto de un número que él desconocía. Lo abrió dudosamente, y suspiro con alivio. Era de Blaine. Kurt lo había olvidado – por supuesto que Blaine tenía su número. Kurt lo había llamado una vez. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al darse cuenta que había guardado su numero telefónico. Luego leyó el mensaje.

_Kurt, es Blaine. Te llamaré en cinco minutos. Es importante. Por favor. Contesta. _

Eso no sonaba para nada bien. Kurt se mordió los labios los siguientes cinco minutos. Su corazón latiendo fuerte – ¿Para hablar sobre que llamaría Blaine?

El teléfono finalmente sonó y Kurt saltó. Suspiró y luego contestó. "¿Blaine?"

"_Hola,_" dijo Blaine.

"¿Qué pasa?" Kurt no podía estar sin saber lo que sucedía. Blaine suspiró. "¿Blaine?"

"_¿Están tus padres en casa?_" Blaine le preguntó en vez de responder.

"No," Kurt le respondió, desconcertado por la pregunta. "No estarán en casa en por lo menos en una hora." Carole usualmente llegaba a casa primero, después del turno en el hospital. Burt llegaba más tarde, siempre intentando dejar hasta el último auto listo para el día. "En serio, ¿Qué esta pasando?"

"_Alguien nos vio el Domingo," Blaine finalmente le dijo. "En el aeropuerto, cuando nos estábamos despidiendo._"

"¿A qué te refieres con 'nos vio'?" Kurt preguntó con voz baja y el corazón aun latiendo fuerte en su pecho.

"_Hay una foto, Ku__rt,_" Blaine exhaló fuertemente en el teléfono. "_Una foto de nosotros abrazándonos es la portada del US Week"_

"Oh, no." Kurt no era estúpido. Sabía que tenía que mantener su amistad en secreto o la prensa estaría encima de él. Ellos ya estaban esperando por la confirmación de que Blaine tenía novio. Kurt no quería pasar su tiempo huyendo de paparazzi y reporteros.

"_Aquí, anda a este sitio web,_" dijo Blaine antes de dictarle la dirección de la web. Kurt tecleó con las manos temblorosas. En la foto, Blaine era totalmente discernible, pero el ángulo hacía que la cara de Kurt fuera poco visible. Pero estaban definitivamente abrazándose y había poco espacio entre ellos

"Bueno, en realidad, no se ve mi cara," Kurt señaló, mirando la foto. "No creo que sepan quién soy"

"_Quizás no, Kurt,_" Blaine empezó a hablar sonando un poco afligido. "_Pero se enteraran. Dios, acabo de convertir tu vida en un infierno._"

"Esta bien, estas siendo un poco dramático" Kurt intento calmarlo "No se ve mi cara. ¿Cómo se enterarían?

"¿Haz estado en Tumblr ya?"

"No," le respondió mientras abría su cuenta.

"_Bueno, he visto el de Jeff,_" Blaine siguió hablando. "_No es para nada bonito, Kurt._"

"No se han dado cuenta quien soy, ¿cierto?" Kurt preguntó mientras que su página de inicio se cargaba. La foto estaba en cada blog que seguía, expandiendo las especulaciones rápidamente. Kurt trató de tragar intento pasar el nudo que tenia en su garganta

"_Creo que ya lo estas viendo,_" Blaine dijo cuando Kurt se mantuvo en silencio.

"Si," Kurt murmuró. "Aún así, Blaine, ellos no saben quien soy, y no lo harán. No tengo planes de decirles."

"_Pero tu no tendrías que lidiar con esto. Esto es mi culpa,_" Blaine masculló. "_Nunca debí haber…_"

"Blaine, no, no lo hagas," Kurt lo paró. "Por favor no digas lo que creo que estas por decir." Por que si el realmente lo sentía, Kurt no sería capaz de manejarlo. Ya era demasiado difícil estar enamorado de un chico que estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia… Si Blaine lo decía, Kurt no podría hablarle más…

"_¿Por que te pondrías en esta situación cuando no tienes por que hacerlo?_" Blaine le preguntó.

"Creo que es obvio," Kurt contestó con voz baja. El silencio los invadió. Estaba sorprendido de que él realmente había dicho eso en voz alta. _Oh, Dios._¿Y que pasaría si fue demasiado? ¿Que pasaría si el había asustado a Blaine?

"_Yo también._" La voz de Blaine era tan baja que Kurt casi no pudo escucharla. "_Yo – yo también, Kurt._" Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir a eso. Blaine finalmente se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Que deberíamos hacer sobre esto?" Kurt finalmente se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para hablar.

"_Nada, por ahora. Mi agente me dijo que no hiciera nada y que tu no dijeras nada y dejarlo pasar."_Blaine le respondió.

"Entonces, ¿todavía podemos… hablar?" Kurt realmente quería saber.

"_Si,_" Blaine suspiró. "_Si, si tu quieres, podemos seguir hablando._"

"Bien… por que si quiero." Kurt dejó que sus preocupaciones se fueran lejos. La foto no era nada. Nadie sabía quien era él. _Él y Blaine estaban bien._

"_Así que, háblame de tu día, entonces._" Blaine habló sonando más feliz.

Kurt se recostó en su silla e hizo exactamente eso.

* * *

No podía creerlo. Después de todo el desastre, Kurt todavía quería hablarle.

Kurt se preocupaba por él. Lo había – casi – admitido. Blaine sentía que volaba. Que importaba que alguien hubiera sacado la foto. Qué importaba que los programas de chismes llamaran cada cinco minutos para una 'declaración'.

Nada importaba además de su amistad con Kurt. Necesitaba a Kurt en su vida.

"Hay algo que quiero preguntarte pero no se si deba hacerlo considerando la foto," Blaine cambió el tema una vez que Kurt terminó de hablar de su día.

"_¿Qué cosa?_" Kurt sonaba sin aliento. Blaine amaba el efecto que producía en él. Diablos, si esta era la recompensa que obtendría por llamar a Kurt, empezaría a hacerlo más seguido – ¿quien necesita el correo cuando se puede hablar por teléfono?

"Hablaba enserio cuando te dije que me vinieras a visitar," dijo Blaine. "Quizás por un par de días mientras estas en las vacaciones escolares."

"_Blaine, no creo que mis padre me permitirán hacer eso,_" Kurt contestó. "_Me refiero, ellos apenas te conocen, y tu vives solo en LA."_"

"Tu déjame preocuparme de tus padres," Blaine le dijo. "¿Quieres venir?"

"_Sabes que si quiero,_" Kurt musitó y Blaine sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda.

"Bien" Blaine sonrió. "Cuando tus padres lleguen a casa, llámame y déjame hablar con ellos, ¿esta bien?"

Kurt estuvo de acuerdo. Unos minutos más tarde, su llamada terminó. Blaine estaba listo cuando Kurt llamó de nuevo y puso a su padre al teléfono.

Conseguiría que Kurt fuera a LA aunque lo matase.

"¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto, pequeño?" Burt preguntó mirando a Kurt

"Si, estoy seguro" le contestó "Y tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi – Blaine y yo no vamos a hacer nada estúpido mientras estoy allá."

"El vive solo," Burt gruñó y Kurt escucho la implicación en la voz de su padre.

"Tiene un sofá. Papá, me conoces. No voy saltando a las camas con cualquier chico." La cara de Kurt estaba roja al igual que la de su padre. Realmente esperaba que este fuera el final de la discusión.

"¿Y que sobre esta foto sin sentido?" Burt quiso saber. Kurt había intentado mantener a su padre en la oscuridad sobre eso – pero las circunstancias habían dictado las cosas para que Burt viera la foto por el mismo.

Había estado menos que complacido.

"No estaremos en publico," Kurt le prometió. "Nadie tendrá razón para seguirnos o sacarnos fotos."

"Así que estarán encerrados en su departamento."

"Papá," Kurt miró profundamente a su padre. "Quiero ir. Esta es una buena oportunidad para mi – puedo aprender mucho sobre el negocio de la televisión y Miss Pilssbury dijo que podía conseguir créditos extra." Kurt la había llamado mientras Blaine había estado hablando con su padre – y a este punto, Kurt haría de todo para conseguir ir.,

"Esta bien," Burt finalmente suspiró.

"¿Enserio?" Kurt chilló de emoción. "¡Gracias!" Le dio un abrazo a su padre y luego corrió escaleras arriba. Tenía que llamar a Blaine.

Kurt Hummel se iba a LA.

* * *

**N.T.: No tengo nada que decir, excepto OMG!**


	7. Capitulo 7

**N.T.: Estoy feliz! Estreno la promo de la cuarta temporada, ah! Ok, focus. Es viernes, si! Friday, friday (8) Ok, se me va la idea. Este capitulo es genial. No les adelanto nada, léanlo por su cuenta. Nada es mio, ni la historia (SlayerKitty) ni los personajes y lugares (Fox).**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Kurt no podía creerlo. Las últimas semanas habían pasado volando y las vacaciones de navidad finalmente habían llegado para los estudiantes de William McKinley. Esta noche partiría a California para quedarse unos días allí con Blaine.

Apenas podía esperar.

Él, Kurt Hummel, iba a ir a LA, para pasar el fin de semana con una famosa estrella de la televisión.

A veces, se pellizcaba a él mismo para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

Su relación con Blaine ya no se limitaba a mensajes de twitter y emails. Desde el primer mensaje de texto de Blaine y su posterior llamada telefónica, no habían hecho nada más que mandarse mensajes de texto y llamarse en ellos.

Kurt nunca había estado más feliz en toda su vida. Casi ni le había molestado cuando su matón personal, un puerco llamado Dave Karofsky, lo empujó contra su casillero. Él solo ajusto la correa de su bolso en su hombro, y continúo caminando.

Tenía cosas más importantes por preocuparse – como si es que había empacado para todas las posibles contingencias.

La primera vez de Kurt en un avión no fue nada parecido a lo que había pensado. Primero, porque Blaine le había comprado su boleto (después de una feroz discusión por parte de Kurt, Blaine lo derribó), y eso significaba que Kurt iba sentado en primera clase. Y porque tenía diecisiete, la asistente de vuelo verificaba bastante seguido si estaba bien.

Decirles adiós a sus padres y Finn había sido una extraña experiencia. Le dio un ataque de pánico cuando tuvo que revisar su equipaje (aterrorizado de que no iba con él a LA), pero una vez que se subió al avión y estuvieron finalmente en el aire, se relajó.

Hasta que recordó a donde iba y comenzó a enloquecer nuevamente. Iba a ver a Blaine en cuestión de horas. Se iba a quedar con Blaine en su casa por varios días. Blaine había arreglado que Kurt entrara al estudio de filmación.

Decidiendo que necesitaba despejar su cabeza de todo, sacó su laptop y la abrió. Se conectó a Internet, navegando por Tumblr mientras escuchaba una lista de reproducción de Dalton.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaban aterrizando. Mientras aterrizaban, Kurt agarró fuertemente los bordes del asiento (No sabía si alguna vez se acostumbraría al sentimiento que eso le causaba)

Camino por LAX, hasta encontrar la cinta de equipaje. Sus maletas habían logrado llegar (para su alivio), y las sacó de la cinta antes de mirar alrededor. Blaine le había dicho que alguien estaría esperando por el – y ahí había un hombre con uniforme con su nombre escrito en un cartel.

"Yo soy Kurt Hummel," Kurt dijo después de acercarse al tipo.

"Muy bien, señor," le respondió el hombre. "Soy Charles. Lo llevaré a la casa de Mr. Anderson."

"Esta bien," Kurt le respondió. No tenia idea que decir después de eso. Charles tomó sus maletas sin decir una palabra y lo guió al auto. Kurt contuvo un jadeo. El auto no era precisamente una limo, pero era un auto muy fino y tenía miedo de tocarlo.

Charles dejó que se acomodara en la puerta trasera antes de cerrar la puerta y cargar su equipaje en el maletero. Mientras iban por las calles de LA, Kurt sacó su teléfono y le mando a Blaine un mensaje.

_En el auto. Estaré ahí pronto. :)_

La respuesta de Blaine llegó de inmediato.

_No puedo esperar a verte. _

El auto paró en frente de un alto edificio, de varios pisos de altura. Charles salió del auto y le abrió la puerta a Kurt.

Kurt no pudo hacer mas que mirar el edificio con admiración mientras Charles bajaba sus maletas. El portero se acerco a ellos.

"¿Sr. Hummel?" le preguntó a Kurt.

"Ese soy yo," Kurt respondió, quedándose sin aliento.

"El Sr. Anderson lo esta esperando." Dijo, mientras tomaba las maletas de Kurt. Kurt sabía que tenía que darle propina a su chofer, así que le dio dinero a Charles y un 'gracias' antes de seguir al portero adentro. El portero lo llevo al elevador, apretó el botón de penthouse, introdujo una llave y el ascensor lentamente comenzó a subir.

Por supuesto que Blaine vivía en el penthouse. _Por supuesto._

Kurt se mordió el labio, mariposas revoloteando en su estomago. Cuando el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, él jadeó. La entrada al departamento de Blaine era preciosa. Pequeña pero hermosamente decorada. Salió del elevador con el portero arrastrando sus maletas.

"Que tenga un buen día, Sr. Hummel." Luego el portero se fue. Kurt estaba solo. Caminó un paso hacia delante cuando la puerta de Blaine se abrió.

Blaine no pudo evitarlo. Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Kurt parado en la entrada, fue como si hubiera perdido el control de su propio cuerpo – se movió rápido, abrazando a Kurt fuertemente.

No se había dado cuenta de cuanto había extrañado a Kurt.

"Hola," le murmuró en el oído a Kurt.

"Hola," Kurt masculló contra su hombro. No podía soportar la forma en que olía Kurt. Blaine solo se dejó sumergir en la esencia, y sabía que eso probablemente no era muy saludable.

"¿Estas son tus cosas?" Blaine le preguntó, cuando finalmente lo soltó.

"Si," Kurt le respondió "Estoy seguro que empaque demasiado, pero no sabía cual serian nuestros planes, así que…" Blaine no pudo evitar reirse entre dientes.

"Esta bien," dijo. "Yo solo no podré evitar molestarte."

"Oye, no quería lucir como 'mírame, soy un turista de Ohio'".

"¿Te he dicho que eres adorable?" Comento Blaine mientras hacía entrar a Kurt y cerraba la puerta.

"No." Kurt lo miró con las mejillas ruborizadas. Un poco avergonzado, Blaine sintió como sus propias mejillas se volvían rosadas.

"Bueno, lo eres," Blaine dijo. "Entonces, ¿Qué piensas?" Gesticuló, señalando la sala de estar.

"Creo que amaría robar tu decoración," Kurt exhaló, admirando el lugar. Blaine se rió.

"Ven, te daré un tour." Blaine tomó su mano y le mostró el lugar a Kurt – la cocina (donde Kurt prometió cocinar para él una verdadera comida hecha en casa para compensar toda la comida para llevar que Blaine había confesado consumir), el baño (donde Kurt babeó por los accesorios de baño para diversión de Blaine), y finalmente, la habitación de Blaine

"Así que, esta es… mi habitación" Blaine dirigió a Kurt a su cuarto. Kurt miró las paredes verdes, los muebles de estilo retro y otros accesorios.

"Es asombrosa," Kurt dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Blaine pensó que su corazón se había parado por un segundo. Kurt estaba aquí. En su habitación. Blaine se movió hacia Kurt y se pregunto como luciría su cara por que los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de par en par.

"No puedo creer que realmente estas aquí," Blaine habló en voz baja, tomando la mano de Kurt.

"Yo tampoco." Kurt dejo salir una risita nerviosa. Los ojos de Blaine bajaron hasta mirar los labios de Kurt – no pudo evitarlo. Kurt lamió sus labios y Blaine lucho por contener un gemido. Se movió más cerca, inseguro de si esto era algo que Kurt quisiera, cuando el sonido de un estomago rugiendo lleno la habitación.

"Oh, Dios," Kurt cubrió su cara con las manos, sonando mortificado. "Lo siento."

"Tienes hambre," Blaine dijo sonriendo. "Debería alimentarte."

Ordenaron una tonelada de comida china, y luego comieron y hablaron hasta que Kurt apenas pudo mantener los ojos abiertos. Bostezó en medio de una oración. Blaine se río. "Creo que deberías dormir," le dijo a Kurt. "Tenemos todo el fin de semana para hablar."

Kurt asintió luciendo renuente. Tomo su pijama y un estuche con los utensilios de aseo y desapareció en el baño. Blaine utilizó ese tiempo para preparar el sofá con frazadas y sabanas. Treinta minutos mas tarde, Kurt salio del baño con un pijama de seda.

A Blaine se le hizo agua la boca.

Esta bien, tiempo de confesión. Estaba loco por Kurt y no quería nada… excepto que él durmiera en su cama.

"¿Kurt?" Miró a Blaine cuando este dijo su nombre.

"¿Si?" Kurt respondió, caminando a donde Blaine estaban, al lado del sofá.

"Esto podría sonar… Bueno, puedes decir no si quieres…" Blaine empezó a decir. Kurt estaba esperando que llegara al punto. "Puedes dormir aquí si quieres, pero yo…yo, um… ¿Dormirías conmigo?"" Blaine finalmente le preguntó. Kurt sintió sus cejas levantarse rápidamente en sorpresa.

"¿Qué?

"Quiero que tu… duermas conmigo," Blaine repitió. "Solo dormir" añadió rápidamente. "Nada mas. Lo prometo."

"Tu quieres…" La voz de Kurt se fue apagando poco a poco. "Esta bien"

"¿E-enserio?" Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron y Kurt supo que había hecho la decisión correcta.

"Si, Blaine," Kurt era el que se reía ahora. Aparentemente emocionado, Blaine tomo su mano y lo llevó a su habitación. Encendió la televisión y le extendió el control a Kurt.

"Toma, ¿Por qué no pones una película?" le sugirió. "Volveré enseguida."

Kurt miró los títulos de las películas antes de decidirse por una. Se mordió el labio, mirando la cama, antes de sentarse en el borde delicadamente. No sabía como hacer esto. Nunca había dormido con otro chico – ni siquiera con un amigo.

Claro que cada día ellos parecían ser algo más que eso. Se preguntó si Blaine sentía esto igual de fuerte que él. Kurt sabía que nunca tendría el valor de preguntarle.

Cuando Blaine volvió, se había cambiado, y estaba usando una camiseta de Crawford Country Day. "Crei haberte dicho que te pusieras cómodo." Se burló de él. Kurt solo sonrió

"No sabía en que lado duermes," usó eso como una excusa.

"Izquierdo," Blaine respondió. "¿Y tu?"

"El derecho esta bien," Kurt masculló, levantándose mientras Blaine corría las cobijas.

"Kurt, ¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" Blaine preguntó. Kurt no estaba escondiendo tan bien sus nervios como el creía que lo estaba haciendo.  
"Si," respondió suavemente. "Estoy seguro, yo solo… Yo nunca…"

"Oh," Blaine contestó. "Yo tampoco, en realidad."

"¿De verdad?" Kurt estaba sorprendido.

"De verdad." Blaine se metió en la cama, y luego golpeo el colchón. "No muerdo".

"Le dice le araña a la mosca," Kurt masculló, metiéndose en la cama. Se recostó al lado de Blaine tendido sobre la almohada.

"Esta bien, Kurt," Dijo Blaine, sonriéndole. "Duerme."

Cuando Blaine despertó esa mañana, le tomo un segundo darse cuenta que no había dormido solo la noche anterior. Kurt estaba en la cama con él, un hecho obvio, ya que las piernas de los dos estaban enredadas bajo las sabanas. Estaba durmiendo con la cara hacia la de Blaine, con su brazo encima de su cintura y sus piernas entre las de Blaine, manteniéndose contento con solo mirar.

Los ojos de Kurt de pronto se abrieron, y se ampliaron antes de que sonriera. "Olvide por un segundo donde estaba" dijo con su voz mas ronca de lo normal. Pesada por el sueño. El sonido le hizo algo a Blaine, deseo formándose en su estomago. Se mantuvo alerta, por supuesto.

"Estas aquí conmigo," Blaine respondió. "Tenemos hoy y mañana para hacer lo que queramos y el lunes hay filmación." Kurt se estaría marchando la mañana del Martes para Ohio – pero Blaine no quería pensar en eso.

"¿Qué supones que hagamos?" Kurt preguntó.

"Bueno, podemos hacer cosas de turistas – el letrero de Hollywood, ese tipo de cosas, si quieres." Blaine le ofreció.

"¿No estas preocupado por ser visto conmigo?" Kurt se veía consternado.

"No esperan que este en lugares como ese". Blaine le dijo. "Y ocuparé mi cabello diferente y me pondré una gorra."

"Que pena tener que esconder esos rizos." Kurt levanto la mano de la cadera de Blaine para tocar su cabello suavemente.

La mirada de Blaine encontró la de Kurt, y él pudo sentir como Blaine estaba tratando de decirle algo con la intensidad de su mirada. El corazón de Kurt se aceleró. ¿Blaine se sentía de la misma manera que él?

"Esta bien, entonces." Kurt dijo, saliendo de la cama antes de que Blaine se convirtiera demasiada tentación e hiciera algo que más tarde lamentaría. "Seamos turistas".

*  
Parecía que hubieran viajado por todas partes - Blaine le mostró todo tipo de cosas, y Kurt se dejó impregnar de ellas como una esponja. Terminaron el día, agotados, con una parada en la tienda de comestibles - Kurt le iba a hacer a Blaine una comida casera como lo había prometido.

Llevo las bolsas a la cocina de Blaine y comenzó a sacar lo que necesitaba.

"¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que cocinaste aquí?" Kurt preguntó mirando a Blaine por sobre su hombro

.  
Blaine se rió entre dientes.

"Creo que nunca," le dijo a Kurt. Kurt le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

"Entonces es bueno que sea un excelente cocinero."

"Deja de alardear y cumple lo que prometes." Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron en sorpresa. Si no lo conociera tanto, pensaría que Blaine estaba coqueteando con él. Se sonrojó, pero levantó la barbilla de manera juguetona.

"Oh, lo haré." Ambos se rieron y Kurt comenzó a preparar la comida.

"Esto es asombroso," Blaine lo elogio por cuarta vez. "En serio, quiero casarme con esta salsa."

Kurt sintió que sus mejillas terminarían permanentemente rojas. "Gracias."

"¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer tal obra maestra?" Blaine quiso saber, sirviéndose una tercera—y llena—cucharada, mientras Kurt lentamente se encaminaba recién en la primera.

"Mi papa estuvo enfermo," Kurt le respondió. "Tuvo una ataque cardiaco, y antes de que él y Carole se casaran, solo estaba yo para cuidar de él."

"Oh, Kurt, Yo-" Blaine parecía un poco avergonzado.

"Esta bien, Blaine." Kurt movió su mano para restarle importancia. "Tú no sabias."

Terminaron el resto de la cena en silencio, pero no de una manera incomoda. Blaine lo ayudo a recoger la mesa y puso lo que sobro en la nevera. "De acuerdo, tu cocinaste, así que yo limpio," Blaine dijo. "Mira televisión o algo."

"Yo cocine, yo hice el desastre," Kurt replicó. "Yo debería limpiar."

"Kurt, eres mi invitado," Blaine se rehusó. "Sería maleducado si te hago lavar los platos."

"Blaine, esta bien, se lavar un par de platos." Blaine suspiró, dándose cuenta que Kurt no se iría de la cocina.

"Bien, yo limpio, tu secas." Le extendió a Kurt un paño y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Blaine no lo hizo apropósito. Fue un completo accidente. El plato que estaba lavando se le deslizo de sus manos y su prisa por no dejar que se cayera en el agua jabonosa en el fregadero provoco que apretara por accidente el botón del rociador. El agua salio disparada – y aterrizo en Kurt. Kurt gritó en sorpresa, mirando fijamente a Blaine.

Blaine trató de no reirse. "Oh, Kurt, lo siento," dijo antes de que una risita se le escapara. La boca de Kurt se abrió y luego tomo el rociador y apunto a Blaine.

_Esta bien, esto es un reto._ Blaine levanto sus cejas y luego intento quitarle el rociador a Kurt. Agua por todas partes, y los dos eventualmente terminaron enredados juntos, riendo. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se congelaron. Blaine ni siquiera pensó. Él solo reacciono.

Presiono sus labios contra los de Kurt y besó a su mejor amigo.

* * *

**N.T.: SE BESARON! SI! YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY EMOCIONADA! SE BESARON! Se que me odian en este momento. Aunque no sea yo quien escribe el fic, se que me odian. No pudo quedar ahí, pero bueno, así son las cosas. **

**El próximo capitulo es mi favorito hasta el momento :) (Se lo que están pensando pervertidas, y no, no es por eso).**

**Este ha sido el capitulo que mas me he demorado en traducir, no se por qué. Los capítulos que tengo listos se me acaban y no se que haré cuando no me queden, por que con el colegio y mis clases de Ingles y Coro (Si, estoy en coro (H)) no me queda mucho tiempo para traducir. Pero hasta el momento, seguiré actualizando Miercoles, Viernes y Domingo, así que no se asusten. **

** Para quien no sepa, comencé a publicar los Drabbles que ha hecho la autora. Están como AAC Drabbles y solo hay uno, pero a medida que la historia avance publicare los demás. So, vayan a leerlo! Hasta el Domingo :) Feliz Viernes. **

**PG**


	8. Capitulo 8

**N.T.: Y aqui esta. El capitulo que me gusta tanto :B Tengo traducido hasta el 10 y este es mi favorito, aunque empece a traducir el 11 y tambien me gusta bastante. Empece a leer un fic llamado The Earth Beneath My Feet y es sobre que Kurt pierde la memoria y no recuerda a Blaine. Creo que esa sera mi proxima traducción :D **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Capitulo 8

Blaine se aparto en seguida con una disculpa en sus labios. Acababa de besar a Kurt. Kurt parecía sorprendido, su boca abierta mirando a Blaine. Blaine no podía apartar sus ojos. Se preguntaba si su expresión era parecida a la de Kurt.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, solo se miraron por un largo tiempo. La boca de Kurt lentamente se convirtió en una sonrisa, y Blaine no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír también. Estaba seguro de que su cara estaba roja.

"Me besaste," Kurt finalmente rompió el silencio con un susurro. Todavía estaban enredados juntos, Kurt con su espalda contra el mueble de cocina y Blaine en frente de él.

"Yo no debí haberlo hecho, lo se… "Blaine comenzó a decir. Kurt lo interrumpió presionando uno de sus dedos en los labios de Blaine.

"Cállate, Blaine," Kurt ordenó, todavía susurrando. Movió su dedo y se inclino para besar a Blaine de nuevo. Blaine hizo un sonido contra su boca y soltó sus manos de las de Kurt y el rociador por el que estaban peleando. Kurt paso sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello y Blaine movió los suyos hasta la cintura de Kurt, sosteniéndolo lo mas cerca posible. Nunca pensó que podía sentir tanto en el mismo momento.

Kurt se alejo con un jadeo, girando su cabeza, su expresión era una combinación de emociones. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba sosteniendo a Blaine fuertemente. Ahí fue cuando Blaine se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba temblando un poco. "Me quitas el aliento." Kurt murmuró.

"Me pasa lo mismo contigo," Blaine dijo en voz baja. "Nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien como tu."

"Si alguien me hubiera dicho el año pasado que yo besaría a 'Blaine Anderson' en medio de su cocina en Los Angeles, le habría dicho que se fuera a chequear con el medico." Kurt dejó escapar una risa entrecortada y Blaine no pudo evitar reír también.

Kurt tembló en sus brazos de nuevo, y luego lo miró avergonzado. "Lo siento" se disculpo "Tengo algo de frío."

El aire acondicionado los golpeo, y con su ropa húmeda, Blaine sintió un escalofrió. "¿Por qué no nos cambiamos y luego… hablamos?" Kurt sonrió, y se dirigió a la sala de estar para sacar ropa de su maleta. Blaine apago el aire acondicionado en el camino a su habitación, precipitadamente se puso ropa seca – pantalones de chándal y la camiseta de Crawford Country Day dada la hora. "Kurt, ¿Quieres"—Blaine comenzó a preguntar, abriendo la puerta del baño un poco más; Kurt la había dejado abierta. Se paró en medio de la oración, mirando un lado de la espalda desnuda de Kurt.

Su _desnuda y golpeada_espalda.

Kurt saltó, dándose vuelta, sosteniendo su camiseta húmeda en frente de él para que Blaine no pudiera ver su pecho. Blaine se preocupó por el momento incomodo, aunque—el golpe que tenia Kurt en la espalda era de un color morado oscuro.

"¿Qué le paso a tu espalda?" Blaine le preguntó, dando vuelta a Kurt para poder ver el moretón.

"¿Qué?" Kurt preguntó, con sus cejas alzadas. Blaine solo trazo con su dedo el moretón. "Oh, eso. No es nada" Kurt dijo quitándole importancia.

"Este golpe no es 'nada'". Blaine replicó. "Por favor, no me mientas."

"Realmente no es nada, Blaine," Kurt insistió. Blaine suspiró.

"Una de las razones por la que nuestra amistad funciona es por que somos sinceros uno con el otro." Intentó que Kurt lo mirara. "Por favor dime que pasó"

"Bien," Kurt aceptó con un suspiro, poniéndose la camisa del pijama y abotonándola. "Hay unos chicos en mi escuela que creen que estampar al chico gay contra los casilleros es una excelente forma de pasar el tiempo," explicó rápidamente. "Este fue cuando mi espalda golpeo uno de los candados."

"Kurt," Blaine susurró, horrorizado. El había sido acosado, por supuesto. No de esta forma, claro, y sus padres lo habían transferido a Crawford antes de que empeorara.

"Estoy bien, Blaine, lo prometo."Kurt le dijo. "Solo… hablemos."

Blaine le ofreció la mano a Kurt. Él la tomo, mordiéndose el labio. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Blaine y se sentaron en su cama.

"Entonces…" Kurt miro sus manos, donde sus dedos estaban entrelazados juntos.

"Si fuéramos dos adolescentes normales, probablemente no tendríamos que hablar sobre esto. Pero estoy en el ojo publico, así que tenemos que hablar." Kurt asintió." Me gustas, Kurt."

Kurt se sonrojó. "Tu también me gustas."

"Si… hacemos esto, sería una relación a larga distancia y no sería fácil."

"Hablamos todos los días, Blaine," Kurt señaló. "Seguro, sería difícil no tener que vernos, pero para eso existe Skype y el teléfono, y…"

"Lo se," Blaine asintió. "No podrías decirle a nadie – ni siquiera a tus amigos."

"¿Sería tan terrible si el mundo se entera de lo nuestro?" Kurt pregunto en voz baja.

"No," Blaine sonrió. "Quiero gritarlo desde la azotea." Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. "Pero la prensa, Kurt, estarían sobre ti y sobre mi. Y no todo sería agradable"

"Lo se," Kurt suspiró.

"Así que, si quieres intentar ser…" Blaine hizo un gesto entre Kurt y él.

"¿Novios?" La suave voz de Kurt dijo la palabra que Blaine no encontraba.

"Si, novios," Blaine coincidió. "Estoy dispuesto si tu lo estas."

"Lo estoy," Kurt dijo tímidamente. "Nunca he tenido novio antes."

"Yo tampoco," Blaine confesó. "Creo que nos las ingeniaremos juntos."

"Suena como un plan." Kurt le sonrió y Blaine sintió su corazón revolotear.

"Te voy a besar, ¿lo sabes?" dijo mientras se movía mas cerca de Kurt.

"Esta bien," Kurt murmuró. Blaine se movió para sentarse en sus rodillas y luego inclinarse, presionando sus labios suavemente con los de Kurt. Su mano encontró la mejilla de Kurt y él acarició la suavidad que tenia en sus manos. Kurt dejo salir un jadeo y Blaine lo tomo como una victoria personal.

Kurt había perdido la noción del tiempo. No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo llevaban besándose y estaba bastante seguro de que no quería parar.

Sus manos estaban enredadas en el cabello de Blaine, quien estaba familiarizándose con el cuello de Kurt. Estaban en la cama, Kurt en su espalda con Blaine recostado al lado de él. Los besos eran de plumas ligeras y suaves, toques seguidos por la lengua de Blaine contra su piel.

Kurt estaba desecho.

"Blaine," Kurt jadeo "_Blaine._" Blaine se movió un poco, sus ojos arrugándose mientras le sonreía a Kurt. "Yo creo… creo que deberíamos… tomar un respiro."

"¿Demasiado?" Blaine pregunto con preocupación en su voz.

"¿Quizás un poco?" Kurt respondió. "Creo que ya pasamos la primera base y ya empezamos la segunda."

"Una analogía deportiva, Sr. Hummel," Blaine se burló. "Estoy impresionado."

"Cállate" Kurt dijo golpeándolo en el brazo suavemente.

"A enfriarse," Blaine prometió, deslizándose un poco mas cerca de Kurt. Kurt puso sus manos en el cabello de Blaine, sus ojos siguiendo cada movimiento. Blaine miro el reloj. "Se esta haciendo tarde. ¿Tu… dormirás aquí de nuevo?" Blaine sonaba esperanzado.

"¿Quieres que duerma aquí?" Kurt encontró los ojos de Blaine, casi abrumado por la cantidad de emociones que vio en ellos.

"Si," Blaine admitió.

"Entonces lo haré," Kurt le dijo. "¿Película? Es tu turno elegir."

Se acurrucaron juntos debajo de las mantas mientras veían el principio de _My Fair Lady_. Blaine se quedo dormido primero, y Kurt estaba feliz de dividir su tiempo entre ver la película y mirar a Blaine dormir.

Este hermoso chico era su _novio. _

Suspirando felizmente, Kurt recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine y se quedó dormido.

El domingo en la mañana Blaine se descubrió despertando solo. Extendió su mano para buscar Kurt, pero lo único que encontró fue que ese lado de la cama estaba vació. Abrió sus ojos y se sentó para mirar alrededor de la habitación.

Un sonido en la sala de estar le hizo saber que Kurt todavía estaba ahí. Sonrió cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron en su mente.

Kurt y él estaban oficialmente juntos.

"Oh, estas despierto," Kurt dijo, entrando a la habitación. Estaba cargando una bandeja llena de comida con una flor en un pequeño florero. Lucía un poco decepcionado.

"Acabo de despertar, lo juro," Blaine replicó, tratando de poner una sonrisa en la cara de Kurt. "¿Hiciste el desayuno?"

"Si." Kurt asintió. "Ensalada de fruta con granola."

"Suena asombroso," Blaine le dijo, palmeando la cama al lado de él. Kurt le paso la bandeja y se sentó junto a él. Blaine puso la bandeja en sus piernas y ambos empezaron a comer. De alguna forma terminaron hablando de cómo Kurt se había convertido en un fan de Dalton.

"Las cosas apestaban bastante," Kurt admitió. "Yo justo había salido del closet – a pesar de que los chicos en la escuela me habían llamado 'maricon' por años – y entre los acoso y los slushies y la vida… necesitaba una forma de escapar. Así que cuando supe que iba a haber un show sobre chicos de una escuela privada y estarían en un club glee y cantarían – sonaba como lo que había estado buscando." Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine."Y luego te vi, un chico gay, interpretando un personaje gay en la televisión cada semana – no sabes cuanto significo para mi. Lo que estoy bastante seguro que significa para millones de chicos en todo el mundo."

"Wow," Blaine parecía impresionado. "Siempre me sorprendo cuando la gente me cuenta sus historias." Hizo una pausa."Nunca imagine que hacer mi trabajo significara tanto para tantas personas."

"Es por quien eres, Blaine," Kurt murmuró. Blaine sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Se inclino y besó suavemente a Kurt. Se dio cuenta que Kurt sabía a fruta y yogurt, y se descubrió prolongando el beso, buscando por más.

"Podría besarte por siempre," Blaine suspiró contra los labios de Kurt.

"Eso es físicamente imposible," dijo para molestarlo. Blaine sonrió.

"Podríamos intentarlo." Blaine lo beso nuevamente, su lengua buscando entrar en la boca de Kurt, quien se lo permitió después de un momento. Blaine no sabia quien de los dos gimió cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, quizás fueron los dos.  
Se movió, tratando de acercarse mas a Kurt, una de sus manos enredándose en su cabello. Escucho un ruido de algo cayéndose, y casi salto cuando su regazo estuvo mojado con jugo de naranja.

Blaine se echó hacia atrás, el líquido fresco se filtró inmediatamente en las sábanas de la cama y sus pantalones. Kurt se echó a reír.

"Lo siento," dijo, todavía riendo. "Pero debiste haber visto tu cara."

Kurt se ocupó de sacar las sabanas de la cama de Blaine y reemplazarlas por otras limpias. No pudo evitar reirse suavemente cuando recordó la imagen de la cara sorprendida y horrorizada de Blaine. Supuso que eso les pasó por olvidar la bandeja que tenían entre ellos.

Pudo escuchar como el agua de la ducha corría y supo que Blaine todavía se estaba sacando el jugo de naranja de encima. Kurt estaba agradecido por que no le había caído a él, aunque se sentía mal por Blaine (y las sabanas de Blaine – las cuales definitivamente eran de una alta cantidad de hilos y probablemente deberían ser lavadas en seco o algo así). Deslizo la colcha por encima de las sabanas limpias, su mente recordando el momento perfecto, justo antes de que el jugo se cayera. Su cara se puso caliente, y pudo sentir lo roja que estaba su cara – aun así, le gustaba el sabor de la lengua de Blaine en su boca.

Siempre se pregunto que era lo fascinante de besar de esa forma. Seguro, las personas en televisión y en películas lo hacían todo el tiempo. Una vez había visto a Rachel y Finn hacerlo (Una experiencia tenebrosa. Finn parecía querer comerse la cara de Rachel.), pero ahora sabía como se siente…

Kurt tembló un poco y luego sonrió. "Uh, ¿Kurt?" Se dio la vuelta, escuchando la voz de Blaine desde la puerta atrás de él.

"¿Qu–" Kurt respondió, parando en sorpresa. Blaine estaba parado ahí con nada más que una toalla, notándose un poco avergonzado. Kurt sabía que sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y su cara estaba roja, pero no podía mirar a otra parte de todas formas.

"Olvide llevar un cambio de ropa," Blaine le explicó.

"Si, yo solo…" Kurt apunto a la puerta y camino hacia Blaine. Blaine entro la habitación y dejo que Kurt saliera.

Cuando Kurt estuvo en la sala de estar, después de haber cerrado la puerta de la habitación de Blaine, presionó sus manos sobre su boca, para evitar hacer algún sonido.

Diablos, su novio estaba _ardiente_.

Pasaron el resto del día holgazaneando – una maratón de películas seguida por una cena a domicilio llamada por Blaine. Kurt fue convencido para que intentara el sushi y termino descubriendo que había algunas cosas que le gustaban.

Terminaron en la cama igual que las dos otras noches, bocas unidas entre sí, aprendiendo lo que más pudieran del otro antes que alguno de los dos (esta vez fue Blaine) pidiera que se 'enfriaran'.

Blaine estuvo dormido en el momento en que su cabeza toco la almohada, pero Kurt se quedo despierto durante un rato más, demasiado emocionado como para dormir. Mañana estaría en un estudio de televisión real. Se imaginó cómo se vería, y las cosas inteligentes, ingeniosas, que les diría a los demás miembros del elenco de Blaine.

Su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue que esperaba no hacer el ridículo.


	9. Capitulo 9

**N.T.: Moriré! Mi cabeza hace bum bum! Ningun review? enserio? Bueno, wathever**

* * *

Capitulo 9

La mañana del lunes llegó muy pronto para ambos. Blaine apago la alarme y se acurruco con Kurt, quien hizo un adorable sonido en respuesta. Deseo que no tuvieran que levantarse, que pudiera estar acostado con Kurt y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

"No frunzas el ceño," escucho la suave voz de Kurt hablarle. "Te saldrán arrugas."

Blaine no pudo evitar reirse. "Creo que estoy bien por unos años antes de que tenga que empezar a preocuparme por eso."

"Nunca es demasiado temprano para empezar a cuidar la piel, Blaine," Kurt señalo.

"Lo dice el hombre con el tratamiento de cuidado de piel de 45 minutos," Blaine lo molestó. "Yo realmente pensaba que era una broma hasta que llegaste aquí."

"Nunca bromeo sobre el cuidado de la piel," Kurt dijo elevando su barbilla delicadamente.

"Bueno" dijo Blaine acercándose. "Considerando cuan suave es tu piel… " Blaine acaricio su mejilla y Kurt cerro sus ojos instintivamente. "Diría que vale la pena"

Ambos saltaron cuando la alarma sonó nuevamente y luego se rieron. "Creo que realmente es tiempo para levantarse."

"¿Por qué no tomas una ducha mientras yo hago el desayuno?" Blaine le sugirió. "Tendré que dejar que maquillaje se encargue de este desastre". Apuntó a su cabello.

Kurt tocó el cabello de Blaine suavemente. "Todo ese gel arruinara tu cabello, ¿sabes?"

"Créeme, lo sé" Blaine le respondió. "Ahora anda, o llegaremos tarde."

Kurt estaba prácticamente saltando en el asiento del pasajero del coche de Blaine. Acababan de llegar al estudio y Blaine le estaba fijando una insignia de visitante en su chaqueta.

"Por favor, asegúrate de no perderla." Blaine le dijo. "Realmente apestaría si te sacaran de aquí o algo así."

"La cuidare con mi vida." Kurt le prometió. "Tendrán que arrastrarme para sacarme."

"Esta bien, eso sería algo que quisiera ver." Salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta del estudio. ¿Listo para el primer vistazo a _Dalton_?"

Kurt asintió y Blaine le abrió la puerta. Fue cautivado por todas las cosas; el set, el estudio de grabación, toda la gente alrededor. "Wow", jadeó, agradecido por que solo fueran él y Blaine por el momento. No quería lucir como un idiota en frente de alguien más. Se acercaron al set y Kurt sujeto la mano de Blaine fuertemente. Un grupo de chicos en blazers estaban amontonados en el medio, hablando y riendo.

"Mira esto," Blaine le susurró a Kurt. "_Oh, yeah!_" cantó fuertemente, haciendo que Kurt saltará. Los chicos se dieron vuelta en sorpresa, pero respondieron sin perder el ritmo.

"_Bop, bop!_" cantaron.

Kurt miró a Blaine y luego a los chicos, luego de vuelta a Blaine. "¿Los tienes entrenados o algo?" le preguntó. Blaine solo rió-.

"Nop," le dijo a Kurt. "Es un saludo Warbler."

"Eso esta casi bordeando lo adorable, Blaine." Kurt sonrió.

"Eso intento."

"Así que, Anderson, ¿Por qué tan tarde esta mañana?" Nick salió del grupo. Kurt pudo sentir todos los ojos sobre él e intento no enloquecer. "¿Tiene que ver con que Kurt este aquí?"

"Muérdeme," le dijo Blaine.

"En serio, mejor lleva tu trasero a maquillaje – están apurados por tener esas nuevas escenas listas." Nick sonrió. "Nosotros cuidaremos de tu chico aquí" Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kurt.

"No lo torturen," Blaine le advirtió.

"Estoy herido, Blaine." Nick aferró sus dos manos en su pecho. "Me conoces."

"Eso es lo que temo," Blaine masculló. "Tengo que irme. Los chicos te dirán donde estar para que no estés en el medio de todo esto." Apretó la mano de Kurt y luego se fue. Kurt dejo que Nick lo presentara al resto del grupo. Los chicos comenzaron a presentarse. Kurt, con prudencia mantuvo su boca cerrada y no dijo que ya sabía sus nombres y más sobre todo lo que a Dalton respectaba.

Fue como un loco interrogatorio: todos querían saber todo sobre él. Kurt trato de responder lo mejor que pudo, pero no sabia cuanto podía revelar. Definitivamente no contó que él y Blaine estaban saliendo.

Jeff lo condujo a una silla con el nombre de Blaine en ella. "Deberías sentarte aquí, fuera del camino."

"¿Estas seguro?" Kurt le preguntó. "Es la silla de Blaine."

"Confía en mi," Jeff dijo. "Él quiere que te sientes aquí."

Blaine eligió ese momento para aparecer, hablando con un chico alto que Kurt no reconoció. Casi jadeo al ver como lucia Blaine – Blaine Anderson se había ido—estaba mirando a James. No fue hasta que el otro chico rió a algo que Blaine dijo que Kurt lo reconoció. Sebastian Smythe, el miembro más nuevo de Dalton quien tenía el papel de Toby. Los rumores que estaban circulando por la red decían que Toby seria el nuevo interés amoroso de James. Los rumores se intensificaron cuando se supo que Toby seria un personaje gay.

Kurt trago el nudo que tenía en la garganta que se había formado al ver como Sebastian y Blaine interactuaban. Blaine debió haber sentido su mirada, por que se dio vuelta y lo saludo con la mano. Pudo ver la expresión de curiosidad de Sebastian cuando lo saludo de vuelta, sonriéndole.

El rodaje se inició con el clic de la pizarra, y Kurt le dio toda su atención. No podía esperar para ver a Blaine en acción. Decoraciones de Navidad estaban por toda la habitación, ya que estaban filmando algunas escenas de última hora con el episodio de Navidad al aire la semana siguiente. Vio como James se relacionaba con sus compañeros Warblers. Kurt no podía dejar de reírse en algunos de los diálogos. Este iba a ser un buen episodio, si las escenas que estaban filmando hoy eran alguna indicación.

Los Warblers salieron de la habitación, dejando a James solo. Cogió su bolso y comenzó a salir de la habitación, sólo para ver a Toby en la puerta. Kurt vio que James y Toby hablaban, coqueteaban, y luego se miraban incómodos, ya que estaban bajo el muérdago, juntos. Hubo una larga pausa mientras ambos miraban al muérdago y luego se miraban entre ellos. Kurt respiró hondo cuando Toby se inclinó para presionar un beso en la mejilla de James.

_Muy bien. _Él podría ser un niño grande al respecto. Blaine era un actor. Él iba a besar a otros actores a veces. Ocurriría todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, la forma en que Sebastián miraba a Blaine le inquietaba - parecía más que Toby mirando a James.

Se obligó a empujar esos pensamientos y centrarse en Blaine, que se le acercaba, ahora que el director había llamado a cortar. "¿Divirtiéndote?"

"Esto es increíble", Kurt no podía dejar de sonreír. "Te ves tan... diferente".

"Es el uniforme", dijo Blaine, sonriendo.

"Es un poco extraña la transformación que hay entre tu y James," le dijo Kurt. "Así que... ¿qué pasa ahora?"

"Ahora esperamos a que cambie el set un poco", contestó Blaine. "Y entonces me veras cantar con los Warblers."

Alguien llevo un piano de cola al set y luego empezó a arreglar unas cosas alrededor. El director se acercó y se metió en una discusión acerca de dónde exactamente algunas de las decoraciones de Navidad debían ir. Blaine suspiró.

"Vamos a hacer algo divertido mientras esperamos." Tomó la mano de Kurt y tiró de él hacia el piano.

"¿Tenemos permitido hacer esto?", preguntó Kurt.

"Todo el mundo está perdiendo el tiempo", señaló Blaine alrededor. Kurt se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba en lo cierto. Los chicos habían vuelto al set para la siguiente escena, y la mayoría de ellos estaban descansando en los muebles. Nick y Jeff estaban levantando algunas de las decoraciones de Navidad y tomándose fotografías con ellas, probablemente para publicar en Twitter con el fin de provocar un motín. Blaine comenzó a tocar una canción, y Kurt la reconoció después de un momento, y se rió.

Blaine hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Kurt cantara, y después de un segundo de vacilación, Kurt abrió la boca.

"_I really can't stay" _ cantó, agradecido de saber la letra de "_Baby, it's cold outside_". Blaine se unió. Cantaron toda la canción con los ojos fijos en el otro. No se dieron cuenta cuando el espacio alrededor de ellos se quedó en silencio, todo el mundo escuchaba. Cuando terminaron, todos aplaudieron. Kurt estaba avergonzado, pero también quería nada más que inclinarse y besar a Blaine en ese momento.

Sabía que no podía. Kurt apartó la vista de Blaine, sintiéndose incómodo. Los chicos alrededor volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. "Probablemente debería ir a... sentarme."

"Está bien", murmuró Blaine. "Pero cuando lleguemos a mi casa, voy a besarte dos veces por cada vez que quise y no pude hacerlo."

La cara de Kurt se volvió rojo brillante. "Lo estaré esperando", dijo sin aliento, y luego se levantó y se dirigió a su silla.

Había terminado el rodaje. Blaine cogió la mano de Kurt, mientras caminaban hacia el coche. "¿Y?"

"Fue increíble", le dijo Kurt. "Eres increíble".

"Me alegro de que te hayas divertido". Blaine apretó su mano con fuerza. Hicieron el viaje de regreso al lugar de Blaine en silencio, apretando la mano del otro. Se contuvieron mientras estaban dentro del edificio subiendo al piso de Blaine.

En el momento en que entraron, y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras ellos, Blaine empujó Kurt contra la pared y devoró su boca.

Kurt hizo un ruido de sobresalto, pero se relajó en el beso, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine. Blaine se inclino dejando besos en la mandíbula y cuello de Kurt. "¿Sabes," comenzó Blaine, "lo difícil que era mantener mis manos lejos de ti hoy?"

Kurt dejó escapar un gemido lo que provoco que Blaine lo quisiera más. El tiempo estaba en su contra. Sólo tenían una noche más juntos, y luego Kurt se iría a casa.

Finalmente consiguieron entrar al penthouse. Se dejaron caer sobre el sofá, besándose desesperadamente. Blaine escuchaba todos los sonido que Kurt hacía y estaba seguro que el también hacia unos cuantos. Nada más importaba que memorizar lo que más pudiera de Kurt. Se movían alrededor, cambiando, tocando, y de alguna manera Kurt terminó encima del regazo de Blaine. Los dedos de Blaine se deslizaron de su espalda hasta estar en su trasero. No pensó que esto pasaría, pero la necesidad de tener mas cerca de Kurt lo llevo a empujar su pelvis contra la de él. Ambos jadearon ante la sensación, y Kurt dejo de besar a Blaine y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Blaine sabía que no estaban preparados para eso, y él no había tenido la intención de que eso pasara, pero diablos, se había sentido bien y mierda, quería más. Podía ver el conflicto en los ojos de Kurt. El deseo combatiendo el miedo, y Blaine sabía que tenía que dar un paso atrás.

"Lo siento", se disculpó-. "Me dejé llevar."

"Está bien", murmuró Kurt. Parecía totalmente corrompido, la boca hinchada por los besos, un par de marcas de color púrpura se formaban en el cuello, y su ropa totalmente desordenada. Era simplemente hermoso.

"Deberíamos..." Blaine se apagó, esperando contra toda esperanza de que Kurt pronto estuviera de acuerdo en seguir adelante, pero sabiendo que no lo haría. "enfriarnos".

"Sí," Kurt suspiró. "Eso es probablemente una buena idea." Él se deslizó del regazo de Blaine.

"Voy a ver qué hay para cenar", dijo Blaine, finalmente, levantándose y el ajustándose sus pantalones vaqueros.

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Kurt. Entrar en la otra habitación era la cosa más difícil que Blaine había hecho nunca.

La cena fue un asunto tranquilo. Comieron mientras veían una película. Cuando se acurrucaron en la cama esa noche, Blaine se acerco a Kurt, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"No quiero dormir", le susurró Kurt.

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó en voz baja Blaine.

"Porque si lo hago, va a ser mañana y voy a tener que irme", dijo Kurt. "No se como soportare no verte todos los días."

"Lo lograremos, Kurt," prometió Blaine. "Tan pronto como tenga tiempo, voy a volar y me quedaré por el fin de semana."

"¿En serio?"

"Lo prometo". Blaine frotó su nariz contra la de Kurt y luego lo besó suavemente. "Duerme, Kurt. Mañana llegará de cualquier manera. "

La mañana siguiente fue una ráfaga de empacar las cosas de Kurt. Blaine hizo el desayuno y pidió el coche y luego no había nada que hacer sino esperar. Kurt se comió su comida con el nudo en la garganta. Se prometió que no iba a llorar en frente de Blaine. Iba a ser bastante difícil alejarse de él.

El intercomunicador sonó. Blaine contestó. "El coche está aquí."dijo Blaine después de un segundo.

"No me quiero ir", dijo Kurt, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas a pesar de que juró que no lloraría. Parpadeó, conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Lo sé", Abrazó a Kurt. "Llámame tan pronto como llegues."

"Lo haré", murmuró Kurt en el cuello de Blaine. "Me gustaría que pudieras ir al aeropuerto conmigo"

"Sería difícil decir adiós ahí", le dijo Blaine. "Te tienes que ir."

"Blaine, Te-"

"Shhh", Blaine lo cortó antes de besarlo. "Vete, antes de que me niegue a dejarte ir."

Kurt no sabía cómo, pero se las arregló para alejarse de Blaine, recoger sus bolsas, y salir por la puerta de entrada. Podía sentir a Blaine mirándolo desde la puerta. Kurt apretó el botón y el elevador subió. Se metió en él cuando llegó, esperando el último segundo para dar la vuelta. Sus ojos se clavaron en Blaine, y se despidió de él con la mano mientras las puertas se cerraban.

* * *

**N.T.: 22 dias! Me gusta este capitulo. No se si podre actualizar igual de seguido :s No tengo tantos capitulos traducidos, pero actualizare lo mas que pueda :c Quien vio las escenas del capitulo de The Break-up, solo dire que llore... :'(**

**Estoy enferma asi que reviews para alegrarme?**

**PG**


	10. Capitulo 10

**N.T.: Feliz Viernes a ti (8) okno .-. Bueno... next chapter here. I'm so happy right now. Les quiero contar algo pero se los diré en la nota de abajo. Nada es mio, la fabulosa historia es de SlayerKiitty y los personajes y lugares son de Fox o Ryan Murphy, no lo tengo claro.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Capitulo 10

"¿Estas planeando dormir todo el día?" Kurt escucho la voz de su padre y gimió.

"Cansado", murmuró en su almohada – Su almohada que no olía a Blaine. Contuvo un suspiro.

"Acabas de llegar a casa, Kurt. No te hemos visto en los últimos días. Seria agradable si te nos unieras en la cena y nos hablaras de tu viaje." Burt sugirió de una manera que Kurt no pudo decir si era una autentica sugerencia.

"Sí, está bien", coincidió Kurt. "Voy a estar para la cena."

"Es bueno tenerte en casa, Kurt", dijo Burt, sonriéndole. "Te extrañamos."

"Yo también los extrañe."

Burt se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Kurt podía oler la comida. Su estomago rugió en respuesta. Se frotó los ojos secos, antes de empujar la colcha y deslizarse del borde de la cama. Su vuelo de regreso había sido horrible. Entre las turbulencias y llorar por dejar a Blaine, cuando su padre lo recogió en el aeropuerto era un desastre. Su padre lo presiono para obtener mas detalles en el auto, mientras Kurt le mandaba un mensaje de texto a Blaine, como había prometido. Kurt evadió las preguntas, diciendo que estaba cansado. Cuando llegaron, Kurt saco sus maletas, se dirigió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama con la intención de dormir todo el día.

Gimió ante el dolor en sus músculos. Se estiro mientras se paraba. Una ducha caliente y ropa limpia era lo primero en su lista. Llamaría a Blaine cuando estuviera limpio para aclarar un par de cosas – como por ejemplo; ¿Cómo le dirían a Burt sobre esto? Y cuando sería la próxima vez que se verían. Tal vez podrían intentar usar Skype.

Kurt salió de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente, escuchando desde la planta baja como su familia hablaba y reía mientras preparaban la cena. Sonrió al darse cuenta por primera vez que sí, que en realidad eran una familia. Acomodo su cabello, después tomo su teléfono y lo encendió.

Su teléfono sonó inmediatamente después de prenderlo, lo que indicaba que tenía nuevos mensajes de texto. Todos de Blaine, al parecer. Kurt sonrió y abrió el primero.

_Me alegro de que hayas llegado a casa a salvo._

_Cuando tengas un momento, llámame._

_Kurt, por favor llámame... algo que ha pasado._

_Por favor, por favor llámame._

El último fue hace quince minutos. Kurt marcó el numero de teléfono con una mano temblorosa y esperó a que Blaine respondiera. ¿Qué había cambiado desde que había salido esta mañana?

Tal vez Blaine había cambiado de opinión. Tal vez no pudo hacer lo de la larga distancia. Kurt se mordió el labio. Si ese fuera el caso, esperaría hasta terminar la llamada para desmoronarse.

"Kurt, gracias a Dios." Blaine sonaba preocupado.

"Siento no haber llamado de inmediato—acabo de despertar" Kurt explico en voz baja.

"¿Estas cerca de tu computadora?", Preguntó Blaine, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Kurt.

"Uh, sí", respondió Kurt, sorprendido. "¿Por qué?"

"Enciéndela y ve mi perfil de Twitter" dijo Blaine antes. Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, Kurt busco en Twitter la pagina de Blaine y cuando la vio se quedo boquiabierto.

"Oh, no", murmuró Kurt.

"Sí," Blaine sonaba molesto.

"¿Cómo sucedió esto?" Kurt quería saber.

"Ellos no estaban teniendo cuidado, así es cómo sucedió", contestó Blaine. "Nick borró el tweet, pero es demasiado tarde. Ya salió a la luz.".

Kurt maldijo en voz baja y luego abrió su Tumblr, y se encogió. "Oh, mierda."

"¿Qué?", preguntó Blaine sonando más preocupado.

"En Tumblr hay una imagen del tweet. Debieron de sacarla antes de que Nick lo eliminara. ", Kurt le dijo. "Y alguien excepcionalmente observador se dio cuenta de que la parte de mí que se puede ver en la imagen que Nick twittio coincide bastante bien con lo que se puede ver de mí en esa foto que salio en la portada hace unas semanas."

Blaine se quejó. "Esto es un desastre."

"Blaine, todavía no saben quién soy."

"Kurt, no podemos seguir haciendo esto. Alguien lo descubrirá ", Blaine estaba molesto, y Kurt no quería nada más que abrazarlo.

"Es mi elección estar contigo", Kurt sabía que sonaba a la defensiva y enojado, pero no podía evitarlo. No perdería Blaine por una imagen tonta. No sería la última vez, y no ahora. "Acepto que así es cómo serán las cosas."

"No deberías lidiar con mi carga", se lamentó Blaine. "No es justo."

"La vida no es justa, Blaine," Kurt le recordó. "Y tengo tanta carga por mi mismo, que podría hacer que un conjunto de equipaje completo."

"Kurt, ¿Estas seguro sobre esto?"

"Sí, Blaine", dijo Kurt firmemente. "Quiero que estemos juntos."

Escucho una garganta aclararse atrás de él. Kurt se dio vuelta para encontrarse a su padre de pie al lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Kurt tragó saliva. "Escucha, tengo que irme. Te llamaré más tarde." Colgó el teléfono, y miró a su padre.

"¿Quieres llenarme con algunos detalles aquí?"

* * *

Kurt le dio un pequeño mordisco al pollo, incapaz de mirar a sus padres. Acababa de terminar de decirles que él y Blaine estaban juntos, y todo el lío con la imagen de Twitter.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada todavía.

"Bueno", empezó Carole, y Kurt levantó la vista. "Parece que los chicos están siendo muy responsable."

"Yo no estoy loco por esto", dijo finalmente Burt, cuando Kurt lo miró. "No me gusta que andes a escondidas y ocultando quien eres. Y no me gusta que salgas con una estrella de televisión. "

"Papá, he estado con él", señaló Kurt. "Es una persona común y corriente."

"Excepto que no lo es, Kurt. Él es famoso, y esta en el ojo de los medios, y todos sabemos como es el estilo de vida de Hollywood. "

"Papá, no es así", insistió Kurt. "Te lo juro." Su padre frunció el ceño. "Además, ya tengo diecisiete. Creo que estoy un poco mayor para que me digan con quien puedo y no puedo salir. "

Burt se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato. Kurt tomó otro bocado de pollo, pero se sentía como aserrín en su boca. "Por favor, papá", dijo después de tragar. "Blaine y yo tenemos suficiente en nuestra contra. No podría soportar que tu también lo estés."

"Voy a dejar claro que creo es una mala idea", admitió Burt. "Si él da un paso fuera de la línea..."

"No lo hará", prometió Kurt. "Gracias por confiar en mí."

"No me hagas lamentarlo".

* * *

"Así que esto es Skype," dijo Blaine, sonriéndole a través de la pantalla del ordenador.

"Ojala pudiera estar allá contigo, pero esta es la segunda mejor opción", dijo Kurt. "Al menos de esta manera puedo ver tu cara."

"Sí, me gusta mucho esa parte", murmuró Blaine. "Te he extrañado hoy. Creo que me acostumbré demasiado a que estés aquí. "

"Lo mismo", admitió Kurt. "Fue raro dormir en mi propia cama." Él miró hacia abajo en sus manos antes de continuar. "No huele a ti".

"Así que... tu padre está bien con nosotros, ¿verdad?" Blaine finalmente trajo de vuelta el tema. Kurt le había llamado después de la cena y le contó lo que había sucedido.

"Sí", respondió Kurt. "En este momento está advirtiendo a Finn para que no le diga nada a nadie."

"Eso realmente es muy amable de su parte", dijo Blaine. "Dile que digo 'gracias'."

"Lo haré", estuvo de acuerdo Kurt. "Así que unos días más de rodaje, y entonces ¿estarás en receso?"

"No puedo esperar", confirmó Blaine. "Mi madre me dijo que probablemente iríamos a Ohio por unos días durante la Navidad."

"¿Qué?" Kurt casi saltó de su silla de entusiasmo. "¿En serio?"

"Vamos a ver a mi padre, al parecer." Blaine no parecía muy contento al respecto. "La mejor parte será que podré verte."

"No pensé que podría llegar a verte en Navidad".

"Yo tampoco", le dijo Blaine. "Pero tal vez puedas conocer a mi mamá y para que tu papá se relaje una vez que llegue a conocerme mejor".

"Hazme saber cuando tengas tus planes listos", le pidió Kurt. "Debería ir a la cama", dijo, aunque no quería.

"Está bien", contestó Blaine. "Te llamaré mañana".

"Buenas noches." Kurt se quedó mirando la pantalla durante un buen rato. "Yo..." se calló, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que sentía.

"Lo sé", le susurró Blaine. "Yo también, Kurt." Kurt sonrió. "Buenas noches".

Kurt se desconectó de Skype e inició su rutina de hidratación. Una vez más, se maravilló por lo bien que iban las cosas.

Se preguntó cuándo la próxima piedra seria lanzada.

* * *

**N.T.: ¡La familia ya sabe! ¡Y Burt esta de acuerdo! Genial, hemos llegado al capitulo 10 (esto es asombroso). Gracias a todas las que leen esta traducción, realmente me alegra los días saber que ustedes disfrutan de esto tanto como yo. :') **

**Ok, lo que quería contar es que se acuerdan cuando dije que quería traducir un fanfic llamado The Earth Beneath My Feet? Bueno, le pedí la autorización a la autora y después de una larga espera (3 días) me respondió y me dijo que si :D Estoy muy feliz! Si no hubiera hecho gimnasia ayer y hoy no me dolieran todos mis músculos, saltaría de felicidad. Anyway, no comenzare a publicarlo hasta haber terminado de actualizar este. O por lo menos de tenerlo traducido completo. **

**Volviendo a ese tema, este es el ultimo capitulo que tengo completamente traducido :s Se que piensan, que soy atroz, y que abandonare el fic, pero no. Solo es que estoy en temporada de exámenes y como soy una excelente alumna (?), y soy responsable (?), y me preocupo por mis estudios (eso es casi verdad), tendré que enfocarme mas en el colegio. Pero no las abandonare, el domingo estaré aquí, actualizando de nuevo. Esta nota de traductor salio muy larga y terminará aquí.**

**PG**

**P.D.: HAPPY FRIDAY :)**


	11. Capitulo 11

**N.T.: Es domingo :c Mañana hay que levantarse temprano :C Bueno, wathever. La historia es de SlayerKitty y los personajes y lugares de RM. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Capitulo 11

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse al ver el último tweet de Blaine.

_En mi camino a Ohio para las fiestas. Por la paz, LA!_

Se adjuntaba a una imagen de Blaine tendido en un asiento de primer clase, mirando enfurruñado y muy, muy caliente.

Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo Blaine conseguía ser un completo idiota adorable y el chico más caliente que jamás había visto. Ese era uno de los misterios de la vida, pensó. El tweet había sido subido hace unas horas, y Kurt estaba esperando una llamada de Blaine, avisándole si es que había aterrizado. Kurt sabía que Blaine iba a pasar sus primeros días en la ciudad con sus padres (y Blaine no parecía muy entusiasmado con eso. Los periódicos habían informado una división en la familia cuando Blaine se había hecho famoso, pero nada estaba realmente claro, y Kurt no tenía ningún detalle. Tendría que esperar y ver si Blaine quería hablar de ello), pero después él iría a Lima para pasar tiempo con Kurt y su familia.

Kurt no podía esperar. Su teléfono sonó en su mano, y él se apresuró a comprobar el mensaje de texto.

_Aterrizaré pronto. No puedo esperar a verte. Te echo de menos._

Kurt escribió una respuesta.

_Me pasa lo mismo. _

Nunca pensó que sería el tipo de persona que al mensaje de texto le agrega un símbolo de corazón.

* * *

Blaine suspiró mientras él y su madre se bajaban del avión. Había estado temiendo esto. Su padre consintió que Blaine y su madre vivieran sus propias vidas en LA a pesar de que todavía estuvieran legalmente casados. Debido a ese pequeño hecho, la madre de Blaine insistía en que las vacaciones se pasaran juntos cada año. Los próximos dos días serían insultos dirigidos a su sexualidad, su carrera elegida, y cualquier otro defecto que el padre de Blaine pudiera encontrar en él. Lo único que hacía que soportara todo eso, era que al final, vería a Kurt.

Los dos primeros días que Blaine estuvo en Ohio no dejo de estar en contacto con Kurt. Se enviaron mensajes entre ellos, correos electrónico y llamadas, pero la idea de que sólo había dos horas entre ellos fue suficiente para frustrar a los dos al extremo. Kurt incluso reorganizó su closet, sacando algunos atuendos de la temporada pasada, con el fin de hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápidamente.

Finn fue también una distracción excelente. Kurt dejó organizaran una maratón de videojuegos junto con los otros chicos de New Directions la noche antes de la víspera de Navidad. Blaine y su madre iban a venir a cenar al día siguiente.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, Hummel?", preguntó Puck.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Puck?", preguntó Kurt mientras presionaba algunos botones al azar en su dispositivo de juego y de alguna manera logró matar la cosa que lo atacaba.

"Nunca pasas el tiempo con nosotros", señaló Mike. "Ni hablar de videojuegos".

"Soy un hombre de muchos talentos", dijo Kurt.

"Y sigues revisando tu teléfono." Artie añadido.

"¿Lo hago?" Consiguió que Kurt lo mirara y detuviera el juego. "No me había dado cuenta."

"¿A la espera de una llamada?", preguntó Sam.

"No exactamente," murmuró Kurt. Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado acerca de Blaine. Blaine, que no le había enviado mensajes de texto en un par de horas - algo por lo que no se habría preocupado si Blaine hubiera estado en LA - pero los dos de ellos habían estado en contacto prácticamente sin parar desde que el avión de Blaine había aterrizado en el Aeropuerto de Colombus.

Trató de alejar su preocupación - después de todo, estaría viendo a Blaine al día siguiente.

"Estoy bien," Kurt dijo finalmente. "Solo vamos a… matar cosas." Kurt se perdió la mirada que los otros chicos compartieron mientras reiniciaba el juego. Una vez más, Kurt se puso a apretar botones al azar y de alguna manera destruir a sus enemigos.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" Exigió Finn. "He estado jugando este juego durante dos meses y todavía no puedo hacer esa jugada", le dijo a Kurt.

"No lo sé", respondió Kurt. "Sólo estoy apretando botones."**  
**

"¿En serio?" Finn lo miró fijamente, sorprendido.

"En serio". Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta hizo que todos saltaran.

"Toma, hazte cargo." Kurt le entregó el mando a Mike y se levantó para abrir la puerta. Carole y Burt habían salido por las compras de último minuto.

Kurt abrió la puerta y se quedó sin aliento. "¡Blaine!"

Blaine tenía un aspecto horrible. Tenía barba de todo un día, su pelo estaba indomable y se notaba claramente que había estado llorando.

"Sé que no debo estar aquí hasta mañana, pero yo-"

"No, Blaine, está bien", dijo Kurt, tirando de su novio dentro de la casa. Cerró la puerta antes de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de Blaine.

"Sólo necesitaba verte," murmuró Blaine en el hombro de Kurt.

"¿Qué pasó?", Preguntó Kurt.

"Eso… eso no es importante en este momento", dijo Blaine. "¿Solo… podemos estar juntos?"

"Sí," Kurt le dijo. "Todo lo que necesites."

"Sólo te necesito a ti", dijo Blaine.

"¿Quién está en la puerta, Kurt?" Finn habló, asomando la cabeza por el pasillo.

"Oh, Blaine".

"Hola, Finn," saludó Blaine en voz baja.

"¿Todo bien?" Kurt sabía que Finn podía ver lo mal que estaba Blaine.

"Todo está bien, Finn," Kurt le dijo con firmeza. "Blaine y yo subiremos a mi habitación. Llámame cuando papá y Carole lleguen a casa, ¿de acuerdo? "

Finn asintió con la cabeza, mirando como si quisiera decir algo más, pero Kurt lo detuvo con una mirada.

Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y lo condujo hacia las escaleras, lo que los puso en plena vista de los chicos en la sala de estar. "Creo que esto es un buenas noches, muchachos", dijo Kurt, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas sorprendidas. Kurt se despidió con la mano antes de subir las escaleras con Blaine.

* * *

"¿Qué pasó?", Preguntó Kurt, tan pronto como entraron a su dormitorio. Blaine tomó un momento para relajarse, mirando alrededor de la habitación de Kurt.

"Mi padre", contestó Blaine. "Simplemente... no... Es complicado."

"Así me di cuenta", Kurt habló en voz baja, sentándose en el borde de la cama y mirando a Blaine. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No," Blaine le dijo con sinceridad. "No, realmente sólo quiero olvidarlo y estar aquí contigo." Kurt frunció el ceño y Blaine supo que quería discrepar, pero no lo hizo.

Kurt se deslizó en la cama y dio unas palmaditas en el colchón junto a él. "Ven aquí". Blaine se movió lentamente, de rodillas en la cama mientras se acomodaba al lado de Kurt. "Me alegro de que estés aquí", susurró Kurt.

"Yo también", contestó Blaine. "Todo es mejor cuando estás cerca".

"Me siento de la misma forma", murmuró Kurt, mirando a Blaine. Sus ojos se encontraron, y entonces Blaine estaba inclinado hacia adelante y presionando sus labios contra los de Kurt.

Tal vez era porque había pasado más de una semana desde que se habían besado, pero Blaine sintió que una chispa recorría su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pies. Profundizó el beso, sus manos se enredaron en el pelo de Kurt. Kurt dejó escapar un ruido de sorpresa, y Blaine aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar su lengua en la boca de Kurt.

Sobresaltado, a Kurt le tomó un momento responder, pero cuando lo hizo, Blaine sintió un estremecimiento de victoria. Se inclinó sobre Kurt, una de sus manos se deslizo desde el cabello de Kurt para acariciar un lado de la cara de Kurt, luego su cuello. Kurt agarró la camisa de Blaine firmemente con ambas manos, pequeños sonidos escaparon de su garganta mientras se besaban.

Necesitando más, Blaine dejó que su mano se deslizara por el pecho de Kurt, rozando su pezón. Kurt gimió, arqueándose contra él y Blaine sonrió contra su boca.

Dejó que su mano viajara más abajo, apoyándose en los pantalones ceñidos que Kurt estaba usando. No dejaban nada a la imaginación, y Blaine pudo sentir a Kurt contra él. Apenas había movido su mano para sentirlo realmente cuando Kurt rompió el beso. "Detente", dijo.

Le tomó un momento para darse cuenta de las palabras, y Blaine seguía moviendo su mano. Kurt la agarró.

"Por favor, Blaine," Kurt agarró la mano con fuerza. "Detente".

"¿Por qué?" Blaine era consciente de que había sonado como un gemido. "Te deseo." Kurt realmente dio un escalofrío al oír las palabras de Blaine.

"Yo... te deseo también." La cara de Kurt se puso roja, y Blaine comenzó a presionar besos en su cuello. "No, Blaine, escucha, por favor," Kurt lo empujó hacia atrás. "Yo no quiero hacer... esto... no de esta manera."

"Dijiste que me deseabas." La cara de Blaine era confusión pura.

"¡Lo hago!" Kurt se apresuró a exclamar. "Pero yo no estoy preparado para todo... esto. Y no creo que tu lo estés tampoco".

"Kurt-"

"Has tenido un par de días difíciles. Cualquiera puede darse cuenta," Kurt señalo. "Y creo que si hacemos esto... sería demasiado pronto y no por las razones correctas, y ambos nos arrepentiríamos mas tarde." Kurt puso una mano en la mejilla de Blaine. "No quiero ningún arrepentimiento contigo."

"Kurt, yo-" Blaine sabía que lucía tan angustiado como se sentía. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho justo eso?

"Blaine, está bien." Kurt sonrió. "Sólo tenemos que establecer algunas reglas básicas con las que los dos estemos cómodos".

"¿Cómo qué?", preguntó Blaine, echándose hacia atrás.

"Como no darles visas a nuestras manos para viajar al sur del ecuador hasta que estemos de acuerdo que es algo que ambos queremos", sugirió Kurt.

"Suena bien", acepto Blaine en voz baja. "Realmente lo siento." Kurt se acercó, y Blaine puso su cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Quieres ver una película?", preguntó Kurt. "O podríamos bajar y unirnos a los chicos en sus hábitos sanguinarios"

"No creo que pudiéramos ocultar 'esto'", Blaine señaló el espacio entre ellos, "si bajáramos tus amigos se darían cuenta. "

"Probablemente ya lo sospechan", dijo Kurt. "No suelo tener otros chicos gay en mi cuarto."

"Entonces, ¿videojuegos?" Blaine miró a Kurt para una confirmación.

"Está bien", coincidió Kurt. "Pero no llores cuando patee tu trasero", dijo. "De alguna manera soy extrañamente bueno en ellos."

* * *

Todo se quedo en silencio cuando Kurt y Blaine entraron en la sala de estar. "Muchachos, ¿se acuerdan de Blaine?." Kurt finalmente habló.

"Sí, amigo", respondió Puck. "¿Cómo te trata la vida de LA?"

"Está bien", sonrió Blaine, sentándose al lado de Kurt.

"¿Qué te trae a Ohio", preguntó Artie, moviendo el joystick como si fuera a ayudar a su personaje a moverse más rápido.

"Vine a visitar a mi familia", respondió Blaine, con la voz baja. "Y a Kurt." Kurt sintió que su cara se ponía roja, otra vez. Uno de estos días, dejaría de ruborizarse en presencia de Blaine.

Se adentraron de nuevo en el videojuego, y en poco tiempo, Kurt se dio cuenta de que estaban tratando a Blaine como uno más del grupo. Kurt también se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba manteniendo el contacto físico al mínimo. Estaba sentado justo al lado de Kurt, pero ni siquiera había intentado sostener la mano de Kurt.

Kurt esperó que no estuviera molesto por lo que había pasado en su habitación. Se habían dejado llevar. Les ocurría a las parejas todo el tiempo.

Jugaron hasta que sus padres llegaron a casa y despidieron a los chicos, diciendo que era demasiado tarde incluso con ellos en las vacaciones de la escuela. Se sorprendieron al ver a Blaine, pero se limitaron a decir que lo volverían a ver a él y a su madre al día siguiente.

"Te acompaño afuera", dijo Kurt a Blaine, mientras se dirigían a la puerta. Los otros chicos seguían recogiendo sus cosas, y poniéndose sus chaquetas. La sala estaba en silencio, y Kurt sabía que todos estaban espiando descaradamente.

"Todos están escuchando en este momento, ¿no?" murmuró Blaine. Kurt asintió.

"Sí," dijo.

"¿Crees que deberíamos darles un show?" Blaine sonrió de verdad, su primera sonrisa real de la noche. Kurt sonrió.

"Si quieres", respondió Kurt. "Depende de ti si les decimos o lo mantenemos para nosotros."

Blaine no respondió, sólo se inclinó y lo besó.

_Bien, entonces._

Kurt envolvió con sus brazos los hombros de Blaine, olvidándose de los chicos en el salón y sus padres en la cocina, y se dejó perder en Blaine por un momento. Cuando Blaine se alejó, Kurt hizo un ruido de protesta.

"Te veré mañana", prometió Blaine. Kurt asintió y abrió la puerta principal. Vio como Blaine caminaba por la acera hasta lo que él suponía que era un coche de alquiler. Se despidió con la mano, esperando hasta que el auto de Blaine doblo en la esquina antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Kurt se estremeció por el aire frío que había entrado.

"Bien jugado, Hummel", dijo Puck, extendiendo el puño. Kurt lo miró, y luego a la cara de Puck, antes de extender lentamente su propio puño para golpearlo. Kurt no sabía qué decir, de alguna manera se las arregló para decir un adiós a sus amigos mientras se iban.

Se preguntó qué pasaría ahora que sabían.

* * *

**N.T.: Wohooo! Sus amigos ya saben, si! Proximo capitulo; Noche Buena c: Llevamos 3 semanas con el fic, y queria agradecerles a todo/as por el apoyo que me han dado :) I really appreciate it. Pasen a leer los drabbles de este fic, estan como AAC Drabbles en mi perfil.**

**So, gracias y Review...**

**PG**


	12. Capitulo 12

**N.T.: A whole new world (8) okno ._. Miercoles, you know.**

**No soy ni SlayerKitty ni RM, por ende no poseo nada**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Kurt tuvo su respuesta a la mañana siguiente, cuando miró el teléfono y vio que tenía unos diez mensajes.

Eran todos iguales - cuatro de Rachel, tres de Mercedes, uno de Tina, uno de Santana y otro de Brittany.

Los de Rachel eran solo gritos por mantener su relación en secreto y lo que podía significar para New Directions ahora que estaba saliendo con alguien famoso.

Mercedes estaba herida por que no le había dicho, pero sólo pidió más detalles.

Tina solo lo felicitaba y le deseaba suerte a él y Blaine.

Elimino el de Santana antes de siquiera llegar a la mitad – le agradaba bastante, pero a veces llevaba las cosas al extremo. Como las sugerencias que le daba ahora que él y Blaine estaban juntos.

Brittany le deseó suerte y dijo que esperaba que Blaine le gustara lo suficiente como para mostrarle lo bueno que era lamiendo.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, recordando su breve relación con Brittany. Ella le había enseñado a besar, y le dijo que los chicos sabían cómo hamburguesas y salsa. Tal vez la mayoría de los chicos lo hacían, Kurt pensó con una sonrisa, pero no Blaine.

Su sonrisa se cayó un poco cuando recordó lo mal que se encontraba Blaine la noche anterior. Kurt se preguntó qué era lo que el padre de Blaine había dicho para provocar esa reacción en una persona tan imperturbable como Blaine.

Envió un texto masivo a todos los miembros de New Directions, ya que parecía que todos sabían ahora.

_Blaine y yo estamos muy contentos, pero por favor, mantengan esto para ustedes. No queremos que nadie más lo sepa._

Con una mirada a su reloj, Kurt maldijo por lo bajo. Se había dormido hasta tarde, y ahora tenía menos de dos horas para estar listo antes de que Blaine y su madre se llegaran.

* * *

Blaine miró a su madre con el rabillo del ojo. "¿Estás bien?", preguntó, al girar el coche en el semáforo.

"Sólo cansada", respondió Grace Anderson. Ella le acarició la mano libre, que estaba descansando en la palanca de cambios. Blaine asintió con la cabeza, con la mandíbula apretada. Estaba demasiado agotado – entre esperando que cuando Kurt y su madre se conocieran fuera todo bien, y las cosas que le había dicho su padre a su madre y a él…

Suspiró. "Lamento que las cosas estén tan tensas entre tú y papá".

"No es tu culpa, cariño", respondió ella. "Tú eres lo que eres, y tu padre es quien es."

Blaine estaciono el auto en la acera afuera de la casa de los Hummel. No hablaron mientras tocaba el timbre y esperaban que alguien respondiera.

"Hola", susurró Kurt mientras abría la puerta.

"Hola," dijo Blaine, su estado de ánimo inmediatamente cambió. Kurt tenía ese efecto en él.

"Entra," dijo Kurt, dando un paso atrás y para dejar que ellos entraran en la casa. Blaine vio a Carole y Burt (como insistieron en que los llamaran) de pie detrás de él.

"Kurt, esta es mi madre, Grace Anderson," presento Blaine a su madre.

"Es un placer conocerte", le extendió la mano y Grace la estrecho delicadamente.

"Y los padres de Kurt. Burt y Carole Hummel" intercambiaron saludos de cortesía. Carole y Grace desaparecieron rápidamente en la cocina, discutiendo el menú de la cena. Kurt tomó su abrigo, y luego ayudó a Blaine a quitarse el suyo.

"Football en la sala de estar si estas interesado, Blaine", dijo Burt con brusquedad. "Finn y Rachel están ahí también."

"Vamos en un minuto, papá." Kurt le sonrió a su padre, pero su tono definitivamente indicaba que quería estar a solas con Blaine. Burt sólo le dio una mirada de advertencia antes de ir al otro cuarto. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Mejor", respondió Blaine. "Ahora que estoy lejos de mi padre".

"¿No se llevan bien?" Blaine se rió amargamente.

"La respuesta corta es no," le dijo a Kurt. "Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Tengo una semana más contigo antes de tener que regresar a Los Angeles, y tenemos que planificar algunas cosas y sacar el máximo provecho de ellas. "

Kurt le dio un beso corto y suave.

"Me agrada la idea".

* * *

"¿Es cierto que trabajas dieciséis horas al día?", le preguntó Rachel a Blaine. Había estado acosándolo con preguntas sobre Dalton a lo largo del día, e incluso poner un plato de comida en frente de ella no la había parado de hacerlo.

"A veces", le dijo Blaine. Kurt pensó que si el fuera Blaine, probablemente ya habría golpea a Rachel. Estaba siendo desagradable. Blaine, sin embargo, se limitaba a sonreír y responder sus preguntas. "Depende de lo que estamos filmando. Cuando cantamos toma más tiempo. "

Kurt recordó su día en el set. Blaine había tenido que rodar una escena por lo menos unas diez veces antes de que el director se mostrara satisfecho con todos los ángulos y tomas de reacción que quería. La madre de Blaine parecía ser el tipo de persona tranquila, mirando como Blaine interactuaba con ellos cariñosamente. No tenía ni idea de si le gustaba o no, pero ella no estaba hablando en contra de su relación, así que Kurt llamaba eso una victoria.

"¿Es verdad que tu personaje tendrá un novio?" Rachel hizo otra pregunta. Esta hizo que todos se congelaran y miraran a Blaine.

"Realmente no puedo responder a eso", dijo Blaine, sonrojándose. "El contrato y todo eso".

"Está bien, Blaine," murmuró Kurt.

"Un momento, si tu personaje tiene novio, ¿ustedes se besarían en el show?", preguntó Finn, todavía mirando a Blaine.

"Espero que sí", respondió Blaine. "No sería justo que James saliera con alguien y no lo pudiera besar."

Kurt deseo que cambiaran de tema. Lo último que quería era pensar en Blaine besando a Sebastian de la misma manera que lo besaba a él, aunque fuera fingido.

"¿La cadena transmitiría eso?" Rachel quería saber.

"Creo que sí", respondió Blaine. "Han sido muy buenos hasta ahora. La televisión de horario diurno a estado transmitiendo relaciones gays y lesbianas por años, y mostrando mucho más que un simple beso."

"Estarías besando a otro chico." Finn volvió al tema anterior. "Quiero decir, besando a alguien que no es Kurt."

"Bueno, sí". Blaine asintió con la cabeza. Kurt encontró la forma de su puré de papas muy interesante.

No quería tener esta conversación en la mesa cuando él y Blaine ni siquiera la habían tenido en privado.

Kurt agradeció a su padre en silencio cuando Burt cambió el tema a algo relacionado con el fútbol. Kurt no le presto mucha atención. En su lugar, se centró en la mano de Blaine apretándole la suya debajo de la mesa.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin problemas cuando Rachel pareció conseguir la indirecta y dejó de hacer tantas preguntas.

Carole fue la primera en empezar a limpiar la mesa y recoger los platos. Cuando iba a tomar el de Blaine, él la detuvo. "Espera," dijo él, sonriendo. Se volvió hacia Kurt. "Ve a buscar tu laptop. Vamos a pasar un buen rato. "

Kurt entrecerró los ojos, pero se levantó y fue a buscar su laptop a la otra habitación, la cual había estado ocupando mientras todos estaban viendo el juego de fútbol. Todo el mundo vio como Blaine sacaba su iPhone y tomaba una foto de su plato vacío. Luego la subió, y la adjuntó a un tweet: _La mejor cena de Nochebuena - Buena comida y buenos momentos. :)_

"¿Estas en Tumblr?", preguntó Blaine a Kurt. Kurt asintió.

"¿Qué es un Tumblr?" Interrumpió Burt.

"Es una red social, papá", respondió Kurt. "Muchos fans de Dalton pasan el rato allí"

"¿Qué estamos esperando?", preguntó Carole.

"Ya verás", prometió Kurt, después de haber descubierto lo que Blaine estaba haciendo, comenzando a reír. "Y ahí va." Kurt señalado la pagina de inicio de Tumblr. "Este es el número de actualizaciones que acabo de conseguir", explicó. "Apuesto todo a que es tu tweet." Blaine se rió mientras Kurt apretaba en el número y posteo tras posteo, todo era sobre el tweet de Blaine.

"Sólo... hazme un favor y no lean los comentarios, ¿de acuerdo?", dijo Kurt. "Los fans se ponen un poco... locos."

"Hombre, demoró menos de cinco minutos en esparcirse", Finn estaba mirando a Blaine en estado de shock.

"Tengo seguidoras muy dedicadas", dijo Blaine.

"Y a él le gusta volverlas locas", añadió Kurt, mirando a Blaine. "No molestes a tus fans, cariño."

"Oh, Nick me twitteó de vuelta", dijo Blaine, escribiendo una respuesta. "Mira, esto va a estar en Tumblr también."

Efectivamente, al cabo de unos minutos, los tweets de Nick y él estaban por todo Tumblr.

"¿Ya terminaste de jugar?", preguntó Kurt con su ceja arqueada.

"Arruinas mi diversión", Blaine hizo un mohín juguetonamente.

"Disfrutas de esto demasiado, sabes." Kurt cerró su laptop. "Vamos a intercambiar regalos." Se levantó, y cogió el ordenador. "Vamos a estar arriba".

"Puerta abierta", fue todo lo que dijo Burt antes de que salieran de la habitación.**  
**

"No es mucho", dijo Blaine mientras se sentaba en la cama de Kurt. "Pero lo vi y pensé en ti." Se había detenido en su camino arriba y había sacado una cajita del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Kurt cerró la puerta, y luego se unió a él en la cama.

"Lo mismo pensé", respondió Kurt, sacando su regalo del cajón de su mesilla de noche. "¿Debemos intercambiarlos y luego abrirlos?"

"Claro", aceptó Blaine, entregándole la caja a Kurt. Kurt le entregó una caja delgada, envuelta. "¿A la cuenta de tres?" Kurt asintió . "Tres", exclamó Blaine, rasgando el papel. Kurt se rió, mirándolo por un segundo antes de abrir la caja.

"Oh, Blaine, me encanta", murmuró Kurt, sacando un pequeño broche con forma de corona navideña.

"A mi también", dijo Blaine, sosteniendo el corbatín que Kurt le había dado en sus manos. "¿Puedo... ponértelo?", preguntó Blaine, señalando al broche. Su garganta se le secó de repente ante la idea. Sentía extrañamente como si estuviera marcando a Kurt como algo suyo, y esa idea le era muy atractiva.

"No combina con mi atuendo" Kurt suspiró mientras Blaine se acercaba.

"¿Y?", replico Blaine, tomando el broche de la mano de Kurt. "Por favor, úsalo, ¿si?"

"Está bien", murmuró Kurt mientras Blaine se seguía acercando. Blaine puso su mano en la tela para poner el broche. Lo último que quería hacer era pincharlo con el alfiler. Blaine se aseguró de que sus dedos rozaran la piel de Kurt lo que provoco que Kurt exhalara fuerte. A Blaine le encantaba el efecto que tenía sobre Kurt - el simple roce era a veces demasiado. Acomodo el broche y lo tocó suavemente.

"Se ve bien," dijo Blaine. Kurt miró el broche y luego de vuelta hacia el rostro de Blaine. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Blaine no estaba seguro de quién se movió primero, pero se estaban besando.

Blaine empujó Kurt sobre su espalda y luego se subió a horcajadas sobre él mientras sus manos exploraban.

"Hey, Blaine, tu mamá - ¡Oh, Dios, lo siento!", exclamó Finn, y los dos de ellos se separaron rapidamente.

"Está bien, Finn," Blaine le dijo, tratando de controlar su respiración. Kurt parecía estar a punto de matar a su hermano.

"¿No has oído hablar de tocar la puerta, Finn?" Kurt le gruñó.

"Lo siento, si yo hubiera sabido que estaban aquí haciendo… _eso_, habría tocado," murmuró Finn. "Tu mamá me envió." miró a Blaine. "Creo que está lista para irse."

Blaine asintió y recogió su regalo, poniéndolo de nuevo en la caja para que no se arruinara. Kurt tomó su mano extendida y bajaron las escaleras detrás de Finn.

* * *

**N.T: ¡Navidad! Woohoo! okno c: So, ¿estan emocionados por que faltan 15 dias para Glee? ¡YO SI! Estoy en una etapa de mi vida en que mande a la shit mis estudios, asi que me queda mucho tiempo para traducir. Espero no atrasarme de nuevo. Estoy traduciendo el capitulo 16 :D las cosas se ponen mejores, créanme, sobretodo en el capitulo 15 1313 (¿1313? :s) Tambien quería avisar que el fic The Earth Beneath My Feet lo empezare a publicar el 15 de Septiembre, cada sabado. Y un oneshot (¡es muy tierno, se van a derretir cuando lo lean!) lo publicare el 7 de Septiembre, se llama It Started with a Phone Call, mi perfil para mas informacion ;)**

**Saque la cuenta, y si no me atraso en ningun capitulo, AAC estaría terminando el 12 de Octubre :C Pero no os preocupeis, por que nos queda la secuela (Y)**

**Goodbye my lovers**

**See you on friday**

**PG**


	13. Capitulo 13

**N.T.: Key, so aquí esta el capitulo 13. La historia es de SlayerKitty, y los personajes y lugares de Fox. **

* * *

Capítulo 13

"¡Entra, entra!" exclamó Rachel, recibiendo a Kurt, Finn y Blaine en su sala de estar. "Todo el mundo está abajo."

Kurt se quitó la chaqueta mientras caminaban, siguiendo a Rachel y Finn. Blaine estaba atrás de él, quitándose el abrigo también. Ellos y el resto de los miembros de New Directions estaban pasando la víspera de Año Nuevo en el sótano de los padres de Rachel.

La semana después de Navidad había volado para Kurt. Él y Blaine habían logrado hacer algo juntos todos los días (después de las compras de Navidad, patinaje sobre hielo, incluso pelea de bolas de nieve en el jardín delantero), y Kurt estaba sorprendido de que nadie pareciera reconocer a Blaine.

Pasar tanto tiempo con Blaine, al verlo tan contento casi hizo olvidar cuan roto lo había visto la noche antes de Nochebuena.

Casi.

Le entregó su abrigo a Rachel y le sonrió a Blaine, tomando su mano.

* * *

Blaine no estaba seguro de quien había invadido el gabinete de licores de los padres de Rachel, el solo había querido tomar una bebida.

Una bebida se había convertido de alguna manera en tres, y si no tenía cuidado, tres iban a ser cuatro. Frunció el ceño ante su copa, preguntándose dónde estaba Kurt. Blaine miró a su alrededor, con la visión un poco borrosa, tratando de encontrar a Kurt.

"¿Realmente eres gay?", preguntó uno de los amigos de Kurt desde el sofá. El que tiene el mohicano. Blaine se sentó en el sofá junto a él.

"Realmente gay", logró decir Blaine, mirándolo. "Tienes el pelo en punta".

"No te ves como si fueras homosexual", Puck (¡ese era su nombre!) respondió.

"Eso es... eso es of-of - "Blaine trató de pensar en la palabra, pero su cerebro estaba confuso.

"¿Ofensivo?" Kurt vino de detrás de ellos, inclinándose hacia abajo en el sofá.

"¡Sí!", exclamó Blaine. "Eres el más mejor".

"Y tu estás muy borracho," Kurt le dijo, sonriendo un poco.

"No-o," negó Blaine. "He tomado solo una copa", dijo, levantando tres dedos.

"Ya veo.", se rió Kurt. "Creo que haz terminado, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien", coincidió Blaine, alcanzando su mano para tocar la mejilla de Kurt. "Eres precioso", suspiró feliz. Puck simplemente arqueó una ceja en dirección a Kurt.

"Gracias." Kurt dio unas palmaditas en la mano que Blaine había puesto en su rostro. "¿Por qué no vamos a obtener algo sin alcohol para beber?."

"Esta bien." Blaine dejo que Kurt lo ayudara a pararse. Puso su brazo alrededor de Kurt y su cabeza en su hombro. Kurt lo dirigió hacia donde estaban las bebidas, encontró una lata de Coca-cola Light y la abrió. Se la paso a Blaine, sosteniendo su vaso rojo por el.

"Bebe un poco de esto, ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo Kurt.

"Uh oh!" La chillona voz de Rachel se hacía más ruidosa cuando estaba ebria. Blaine se giro para mirarla. "Te tengo!" gritó, acercándose a ellos. "¡Mira!" Ella señaló hacia arriba, y tanto él como Kurt siguieron sus instrucciones. Blaine vio una ramita de muérdago colgada del techo. Rachel debió haberla mantenido a pesar de que la Navidad había terminado.

Blaine miró a Kurt a los ojos, sin desear nada mas que besarlo, pero sin saber si Kurt también lo quería. "Beso, beso, beso..." los otros comenzaron a cantar, hasta que Kurt le dio un beso rápido y casi virginal en la comisura de los labios a Blaine.

"Listo" dijo él, entre los gemidos de decepción de sus amigos. Blaine dejó el vaso sobre el mostrador y tiró de Kurt, besándolo a fondo. Mantuvo la cara de Kurt suavemente entre sus manos, y después de un momento Kurt puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.

Vagamente podía oír silbidos y comentarios de todo el mundo a sus espaldas, pero lo único que importaba era Kurt y lo besó sin sentido.

Blaine finalmente se apartó, él y Kurt ambos jadeando en busca de aire.

"Bueno", dijo Puck detrás de ellos, "Creo que si es gay."

* * *

"Mátame".

Un jadeo fue lo primero que escucho Kurt cuando abrió los ojos. Se incorporó lentamente, tratando de figurarse de donde venia la voz. Miro al otro lado de la cama. Los rizos de Blaine asomandose entre las cobijas.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente - fiesta de Rachel, Blaine emborrachándose, él besándose con Blaine en frente de todos sus amigos...

Kurt se sonrojó. Nunca lo podría superar.

"Mi cabeza", susurró Blaine de nuevo.

"¿Resaca?" Kurt finalmente encontró su voz para responderle suavemente.

"Sí".

"Quédate aquí, te voy a conseguir algo de agua y una aspirina," Kurt le dijo, deslizándose fuera de la cama. No tenía idea de lo que su padre diría si se enteraba de que Blaine estaba en su cama, pero apostaba a que no sería bonito. Suspiró. Blaine no estaba en condiciones para conducir de regreso al hotel después de la fiesta, y Kurt no quería que su madre lo viera así. Esperaba que su padre lo entendiera.

"Papá," Kurt exclamó, sorprendido al ver a su padre en la cocina muy temprano el día de Año Nuevo. "Te has levantado temprano".

"Carole preparo el desayuno", señaló Burt a la pila de panecillos en el mostrador mientras sorbía su café.

Kurt cogió dos panecillos y los puso en un plato, antes de coger dos botellas de agua, y el frasco de aspirinas del armario superior donde guardaban la mayor parte de la medicina.

"¿Mala noche?", preguntó Burt, mirando a la pila de cosas que llevaba.

"Blaine se quedo aquí," Kurt no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su padre. "Tiene una especie de… resaca".

"¿Ustedes chicos bebieron anoche?" Burt estaba definitivamente molesto.

"No, yo no," Kurt dijo. "Y tampoco Finn. Algunos de los otros chicos si, por supuesto, y Blaine también un poco".

"¿Recuerdas la advertencia que te di?" Burt le recordó a Kurt.

"Papá, por favor." Kurt dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa. "Él no ha hecho nada malo. Estábamos en una fiesta, bebió un poco y no quería que conduciera de vuelta al hotel de esa manera. "

"Ustedes son demasiado jóvenes para estar bebiendo", dijo Burt.

"Lo sé," estuvo de acuerdo Kurt. "Pero no lo convierte en una mala persona. Por favor, papá, no lo hagas. Lo amo. "

"Lo sé, muchacho", suspiró Burt. "Bien, ve a jugar a ser Florence Nightingale".

"Gracias, papá", dijo Kurt, recogiendo sus cosas de nuevo, y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

* * *

Blaine suspiró felizmente, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt. Los dos estaban abrazados en la cama de Kurt, mirando _When Harry Met Sally_. Habían pasado todo el día en la habitación de Kurt, acurrucándose juntos y viendo películas - incluso sus familias los habían dejado solos. La madre de Blaine estaba en el primer piso viendo fútbol o espectáculos de fiesta o algo con Carole y Burt, y ninguno de ellos había subido durante horas.

Este había sido su viaje a casa más agradable desde que estaba en Dalton, y Blaine sabía que tenia que agradecerle a Kurt por eso. No quería volver a casa por la mañana - de vuelta a la rutina de grabar _Dalton_, y estar lejos de Kurt.

"¿Cómo está tu cabeza?", preguntó Kurt, mirando hacia él.

"Bien", contestó Blaine. "No quiero irme a casa mañana".

"Yo no quiero que te vayas", dijo Kurt. Blaine lo miró a los ojos.

"Kurt, yo-" El corazón de Blaine latía con fuerza en su pecho, con los nervios de punta.

Él estaba enamorado.

Él estaba _enamorado_ de Kurt. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.**  
**

"Te amo", murmuró, incapaz de dejar de mirar a Kurt. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron, y el pánico se apoderó de él. Tal vez era demasiado pronto. Oh, _Dios_, era demasiado pronto.

"Yo también te amo", Blaine apenas pudo escuchar a Kurt, había hablado demasiado bajo.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Blaine, pensando que podría habérselo imaginado.

"Te dije: 'Yo también te amo', Blaine ", repitió Kurt. Blaine prácticamente se lanzó a Kurt y lo besó profundamente.

Sus lenguas bailaron juntas, y Blaine se sentía como si estuviera en llamas por todas partes. Estaba duro de repente, y sus manos estaban desarrollando una mente propia. Kurt rompió el beso, jadeando en busca de aire.

"Sé que acordamos en que nuestras manos no tendrían visa para viajar y eso es bueno", murmuró Blaine. "Pero ¿y si intentamos algo más?"

"¿Cómo qué?", preguntó Kurt, sin aliento.

"¿Puedo quitarte la camisa?" Kurt parecía estar decidiéndolo por un momento, pero luego se mordió el labio y asintió. "¿Estás seguro?"

"¿Puedes quitarte la tuya también?"

"Sí," dijo Blaine, sentándose y sacándose su camisa por la cabeza. Kurt respiró profunda y lentamente mientras su rostro se ponía rojo.

"Está bien, de repente siento como si no quisiera quitarme la mía", dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba el pecho desnudo de Blaine.

"Por favor, ¿quítatela?" le suplicó Blaine. "Quiero ver".

"No luzco como tu", señaló Kurt. "¿Por qué quieres ver?"

"Por que sí", dijo Blaine, con la mano en el borde de la camisa de Kurt y tirando ligeramente de ella. "¿Por favor?"

Kurt lo miró fijamente durante un momento, luego cerró los ojos y levantó los brazos. Blaine contuvo el aliento y deslizó lentamente la camisa de Kurt por sobre su cabeza."Oh," soltó el aire que tenía. Blaine no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, tiró de Kurt hacia él y lo besó con fiereza. Si pensaba que besar a Kurt era increíble antes, ahora era un millón de veces mejor. No se cansaba de tocar la piel de Kurt, tan suave y liso y _Dios_, los ruidos Kurt estaba haciendo.

"¡Blaine!" Blaine dejó escapar un gemido, al oír a su madre llamarlo.

"No," gimió Kurt, agarrando a Blaine hacia él con mas fuerza. "No estoy listo para que te vayas todavía."

"Lo sé", suspiró Blaine, besándolo de nuevo. "Lo sé.

* * *

Bajaron las escaleras de la mano, completamente vestidos. Kurt luchó contra las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos.

"Llámame en el momento en que aterrices", dijo.

"Lo haré", prometió Blaine.

"Es hora de irnos, cariño," Grace le dijo, entregándole su abrigo. Blaine asintió. Estrechó la mano de Burt y besó a Carole en la mejilla, dándoles las gracias por haber permitido que se quedara. Kurt lo miró con una sonrisa triste, y luego fue el momento de despedirse.

"Desearía que me dejaras despedirme de ti en el aeropuerto", murmuró Kurt mientras Blaine se acercaba. Kurt se puso a jugar con los botones del abrigo de Blaine.

"Hemos hablado sobre eso", dijo Blaine. "Es demasiado arriesgado, podríamos quedar atrapados otra vez", le recordó a Kurt. "Además, no podríamos hacer esto."

Besó a Kurt suavemente, y luego frotó sus narices juntas antes de dar un paso atrás. "Te amo", logró decir Kurt.

"Te amo", respondió Blaine, y luego siguió a su madre al auto. Kurt esperó a que él se hubiera ido antes de dejar caer una lágrima. Luego abrazó a su padre.

* * *

**N.T.: Te amos mas despedidas no son buena convinación. Hacen que mi corazon se retuerza de dolor. ¿y?¿Que piensan del capitulo?**

**Reviews... Los necesito, tuve un examen hoy y deje la hoja en blanco, necesito amor t.t**

**PG**


	14. Capitulo 14

**N.T.: Son las 12:10 en mi pais, lo que significa que es Lunes y les fallé u.u Anyway, aquí esta el capitulo.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Capítulo 14

Volver a la escuela fue más difícil de lo que pensó. Por un lado, extrañaba los días de vacaciones de invierno, donde podía hacer lo que quisiera o nada en absoluto. Por otro lado, extrañaba a Blaine. Nunca pensó que acercarse más a Blaine significaría que lo extrañaría más. No se había dado cuenta de que fuera posible.

No ayudó que apenas pudiera hablar de su novio en la escuela - ya que estaban manteniendo todo en secreto, Kurt ni siquiera podía tocar el tema. Sin embargo, se las había arreglado para convencer a Blaine de que le diera una foto, que ahora estaba colgada en su casillero en un marco hecho personalmente por Kurt. Le ayudaba en los días difíciles, sabiendo que podía mirar a Blaine en la foto y enviarle un mensaje de texto (incluso si Blaine no podía responderle enseguida).

Kurt se detuvo frente a su casillero, colocando la combinación y abriendo la puerta. Miró la imagen de Blaine y sonrió. Sabía que sus compañeros de clase pensaban que estaba obsesionado con Blaine, y una pequeña risa se le escapó al recordar cuando se lo explicó a Blaine. Blaine había sido halagado y se burlaba de él sin piedad. El momento de felicidad duró poco ya que un rudo empujón de Dave Karofsky envió a Kurt casi de bruces contra su casillero.

Eso era otra cosa que apestaba de volver a la escuela. La intimidación fue empeorando. Las últimas semanas habían sido solo empujones contra su casillero y comentarios despectivos.

Kurt no tenía idea de si la gente se había enterado de que tenía un novio (incluso si no supieran quien era) y la noticia había ofendido quizás su sensibilidad delicada, pero si Karofsky lo empujaba contra su casillero o le lanzaba un slushie una vez más, Kurt iba a gritar. Le envió un mensaje a Blaine durante el almuerzo, y se sorprendió cuando su teléfono sonó poco después.

"No estaba esperando hablar contigo hasta más tarde", dijo Kurt en lugar de un saludo cuando respondió.

"Hola a ti también", dijo Blaine.

"Lo siento, sólo... yo realmente necesitaba escuchar tu voz, y no creo que sería capaz de soportar hasta más tarde", murmuró Kurt.

"¿Todavía estas molesto?", Preguntó Blaine, suspirando.

"Sí", respondió Kurt en voz baja.

"Tienes que decirle a alguien, Kurt," lo alentó Blaine. "No va a mejorar hasta que lo hagas."

"Lo dices como si nadie lo supiera," susurró Kurt, repentinamente enfadado. ¿Qué sabe Blaine? Él no esta aquí. "Todo el mundo sabe lo que está pasando y nadie hace absolutamente nada al respecto."

"Entonces levanta la voz," sugirió Blaine. "Dile que tiene que parar."

"No lo sé, Blaine," Kurt vaciló. "Como que me gusta mi cara de la manera en que es." Rodo los ojos. "Gracias por escucharme de todas formas."

"De nada", dijo Blaine. "Oye, me están llamando de nuevo. Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? "

"Lo haré", prometió Kurt. "Te amo".

"Te amo", dijo Blaine. "Llámame más tarde."

Kurt dijo que lo haría y colgó. Contempló la sugerencia de Blaine por un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza. Se levantó, diciendo adiós a sus amigos, y se dirigió a su casillero. Su teléfono vibró en sus manos y él bajó la mirada hacia el, sonriendo al ver que era un texto de Blaine.

_Coraje_.**  
**

Justo en ese momento el teléfono quedó fuera de sus manos y cayó al suelo. La cara burlona de Karofsky llenó su visión y luego fue empujado a las taquillas. Kurt gruñó mientras su espalda chocaba contra el metal y estallaba en dolor. Él inhalo un poco de aire y luego gritó: "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Karofsky se dio la vuelta y se burló antes de desaparecer por la esquina. Kurt cogió el teléfono, se quedó mirando el mensaje de Blaine (cómo su teléfono no estaba roto, no tenía ni idea), y luego algo en él... sólo estalló. Corrió atrás de Karofsky, listo para enfrentarse a él.

No tenía idea del error que sería.

* * *

"Hola", dijo Blaine, cuando contesto la llamada de Kurt. Todavía tenía algunas escenas más que grabar, y luego terminaría por el día, con lo que estaba agradecido. No podía esperar a llegar a casa y relajarse.

"Blaine", Kurt habló en voz baja, su voz no sonaba bien.

"Kurt, ¿qué pasa?", preguntó Blaine.

"Blaine," Kurt dijo su nombre otra vez, pero ahora su voz sonaba temblorosa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"Kurt, me estás asustando", le dijo Blaine. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Hice lo que me dijiste." Kurt respondió, y Blaine definitivamente se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"¿Qué cosa?", preguntó Blaine, su voz suave.

"Me enfrenté a él", exclamó Kurt. "Seguí tu consejo y me enfrente a él."

"¿Estás bien?" Blaine se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando el teléfono en la mano tan fuerte que su mano estaba empezando a doler.

"No lo sé", respondió finalmente Kurt.

"¿Te duele?", preguntó Blaine, el corazón le latía con fuerza.

"En realidad no", murmuró Kurt. "Él..."

"Kurt, por favor, me estás matando aquí", declaró Blaine. Con esas palabras, Kurt dejó escapar un sollozo."Kurt, ¿qué?"

"Él me besó," Kurt finalmente logró decir.

"¿Qué?" Blaine sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

"Él me empujó contra un casillero y me beso y dijo que si le decía a alguien me mataría", Kurt estaba llorando en serio ahora.

"Dios, Kurt, yo..." Blaine no sabía que hacer. "Hay que decirle a tu papá".

"No puedo", jadeó. "No puedo."

"¿Qué necesitas que haga, Kurt?" Blaine se sentía impotente.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer, Blaine," Kurt sonaba derrotado. "Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para abrazarme."

"Yo también quiero eso." murmuró Blaine. "Odio que estemos tan separados."

"Mi papa llego a casa", dijo Kurt después de un momento. "Me tengo que ir."

"Te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?", prometió Blaine.

"Sí", respondió Kurt.

"Sólo... llámame si me necesitas." Blaine no quería colgar, pero sabía que Kurt se tenía que ir.

"Lo haré".

* * *

Kurt se estremeció bajo sus sábanas. No era capaz de entrar en calor. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para pasar la noche sin que nadie le preguntara que le pasaba? , Kurt no tenía ni idea.

El momento en el vestuario con Karofsky se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Aún podía sentir los labios de Karofsky. Las náuseas revolvieron su estómago. Tiró de las mantas con más fuerza, temblando de nuevo.

Cayó en un sueño inquieto muy tarde en la noche, la voz de Karofsky repitiéndose en su cabeza.

_Si le dices a alguien, te voy a matar._

* * *

Blaine ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a hacer hasta que empezó a hacerlo. Después de su llamada telefónica con Kurt, llamó a una línea aérea y reservó un billete de salida a primera hora de la mañana. Estaba agradecido de que la mañana siguiente no tuvieran que grabar para que pudiera subirse a un avión y estar allí para Kurt.

Blaine logró llegar hasta la última de sus escenas en piloto automático, y a juzgar por la cara del director cuando finalmente lo dejó ir, se le notaba. Apenas pudo dormir, la preocupación lo mantuvo despierto y le obligó a levantarse mas temprano de lo que había previsto. Cogió su bolsa de viaje y se dirigió al aeropuerto, una gorra sobre su cara. Sabía que tenía un aspecto horrible, lo que significaba que probablemente un paparazzi le sacara una foto - era justo como la ley del mundo funcionaba, al menos a sus ojos.

Una vez que se subió al avión, se calmó ligeramente, aunque no fue hasta que estuvo en el aire que sintió como si pudiera respirar mejor.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el avión aterrizó. Blaine pidió un coche y un conductor que lo llevara a Lima desde el aeropuerto.

Era alrededor del mediodía en el momento en que se detuvo delante de la casa de los Hummel. No estaba seguro de si Kurt había ido a la escuela, pero pensó que empezaría por aquí.

Blaine llamó a la puerta, y se sorprendió cuando Carole abrió la puerta.

"Blaine", exclamó. Él entró, pasando junto a ella.

"¿Está aquí?"

"Bueno, sí, arriba." Carole parpadeó con sorpresa. "No se siente-" Blaine ni siquiera la dejó terminar, sólo corrió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de Kurt.

* * *

**N.T.: ¡QUE ROMÁNTICO! voló hasta Lima para ver a Kurt por que lo necesitaba :') Lo unico que puedo decir es... ¡PUTO KAROFSKY! Miercoles, no se si actualizaré, pero haré todo lo posible por ustedes. :) Gracias por su apoyo por el examen de Fisica (ramo que realmente odio con todo mi ser (mas odio a la profesora(vieja wna))) Realmente aprecio que se preocupen por mi :D **

**10 días y contando...**

**PG**


	15. Capitulo 15

**N.T.: Hola, otro viernes aquí. Sin decir mas, esto es de SlayerKitty y lo otro es de Fox. Sorry por no publicar el miercoles, no tuve tiempo. Pero, aqui les traigo el cap del miercoles y el de hoy y además el de el domingo, por que no publicare. Espero que les guste.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Capítulo 15

Kurt estaba mirando a la pared. Ya había contado las grietas en el techo (tendría que hacer algo al respecto), y ahora había pasado a contar los agujeros en las paredes que dejaban los cuadros (y tendría que hacer algo con eso también).

No había dormido. No podía cerrar los ojos, porque cada vez que lo hacía, sólo podía ver la cara de Karofsky sobre la de él, o sentir los labios de Karofsky sobre los suyos. Había llorado todo lo que pudo y a este punto una sombría resignación lo había embargado.

Kurt escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, y habló sin voltear. "Carole, te dije que estoy bien, en serio. Ve a trabajar".

Unas pisadas cruzaron su habitación, y sintió como alguien se sentaba en la cama. "No es Carole".

La voz de Blaine lo inundó, y Kurt se dio la vuelta con un jadeo. "Blaine, ¿qué?"

"Tenía que verte", dijo Blaine.

"¿Así que sólo te subiste a un avión?" Kurt preguntó, incrédulo. Blaine asintió.

"Tú me necesitabas", dijo. "No hay ningún otro lugar donde deba estar ahora mismo."

"Pero - el show, y..." Blaine apretó un dedo en los labios de Kurt, y Kurt dejó de hablar.

"Está bien", le dijo Blaine. "Me hice cargo de eso, no te preocupes."

Kurt se movió antes de que siquiera darse cuenta, arrojándose a los brazos de Blaine. "Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí."

* * *

Blaine calmó a Kurt cuando este gimió en su sueño. Los dos habían hablado de lo que había sucedido, y entonces Kurt confesó no haber dormido en absoluto. Blaine lo había convencido para que se acostara y Kurt se quedó dormido rápidamente. A Blaine no le importó que durmiera. Kurt estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho, con el brazo apretado sobre su cintura, como si tuviera miedo de que Blaine desapareciera mientras dormía.

Blaine disfrutó del tiempo, viendo como Kurt dormía y acariciando con sus dedos el cabello de Kurt. Era una de las pocas veces que en que podía tocar sus finos hilos de seda, y se estaba aprovechando al máximo de ello.

Carole había asomado su cabeza por la puerta justo después de que Kurt se hubiera quedado dormido, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"No está enfermo, ¿verdad?", le había preguntado. Blaine negó con la cabeza. "¿Está bien?"

"No lo sé", Blaine había respondido.

"¿Sabes lo que le sucedió?" Blaine asintió.

"No debo decírtelo yo," Blaine le había dicho. Había suspirado, y luego se había ido a trabajar después de prometer llamar y comprobar como estaba Kurt más tarde.

Blaine sabía que tenía que convencer a Kurt para decirles a sus padres lo que había sucedido. No había manera de que esto pudiera continuar. Este tipo Karofsky había amenazado la vida de Kurt. Sabía que Kurt estaría en contra de ello, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Kurt volvió a moverse. Luego de un momento sus ojos azules parpadearon abiertos. Blaine le dio una suave sonrisa, que Kurt devolvió.

"Pensé que te había soñado," murmuró Kurt, su voz cargada de sueño.

"No", respondió Blaine, sonriendo.

"Estás resistiendo la tentación de hacer una broma de 'Teenage Dream' en este momento, ¿no es así?" Kurt le preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y si así fuera?"

"Buenos instintos", respondió Kurt. Blaine se alegró de ver a Kurt actuando un poco más como él. Kurt se movió y estiró, alejándose de Blaine y mirando el reloj. Era después del almuerzo.

"¿Tienes hambre?", preguntó Blaine. Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo sólo iré a refrescarme por un segundo", dijo Kurt, se deslizó fuera de la cama y desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Blaine estiró las sábanas de la cama, y se enderezó en una posición un poco más cómoda. Kurt salió del baño unos minutos más tarde, haciendo su camino de vuelta a la cama junto a él.

"Hola," saludó Blaine, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt. "¿Te sientes mejor?" Kurt asintió con la cabeza, pero se mordía el labio inferior, y lo miraba con una expresión de preocupación. "¿Qué?"

"¿Puedes ..." su voz se fue apagando.

"¿Puedo qué?" Blaine le preguntó, mirando a los ojos de Kurt.

"¿Puedes darme un beso?" Kurt susurró la pregunta, con los ojos muy abiertos, y sus mejillas rojas.

"Oh," Blaine sintió sus ojos ensancharse por la sorpresa. "¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres?"

"Sí." Kurt seguía susurrando. Blaine vaciló, mirando profundamente a los ojos de Kurt. "Por favor, Blaine".

"Está bien", coincidió Blaine, acercándose más y, finalmente, presionando sus labios ligeramente contra los de Kurt. Levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Kurt.

Kurt y profundizó el beso y Blaine suspiró ruidosamente.

"Kurt-" Blaine rompió el beso, sin saber si debió hacerlo en absoluto.

"_Por favor_," Kurt casi gimió. "Por favor, necesito esto". Él tiró de nuevo de Blaine, y Blaine lo dejó. Se besaron profundamente, enredando sus lenguas. Blaine no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de su boca. Empujó a Kurt contra la cama y estaba casi acostado sobre él antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Esto está bien?", susurró.

"Tan, tan bien", murmuró Kurt, su boca recorriendo a lo largo el cuello de Blaine. "Simplemente, no... no te detengas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí", susurró Blaine, buscando la boca de Kurt con la suya. Dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia abajo del cuello de Kurt, y luego se detuvo en el primer botón del pijama de Kurt. "¿Fuera?", preguntó Blaine entre beso y beso.

"Sí", respondió Kurt, sin atisbo de duda en su voz, sin vacilar. "La tuya también." Las manos de Kurt le sacaron la camiseta por encima de su cabeza, para luego arrojarla sobre su cama a su lado. Blaine comenzó con los botones de la parte superior de la camisa de Kurt. Se alegró de que sólo hubiera un par de ellos. Kurt se sentó mientras Blaine empujaba la tela por los hombros. Kurt la lanzó lejos, aparentemente sin importarle que fuera de seda, y tiró de Blaine

Blaine se tambaleo cuando Kurt lo tiró. Terminó de rodillas entre las piernas de Kurt, flotando por encima de él mientras se besaban. Se sostuvo con sus brazos temblorosos. Se pregunto si Kurt podía sentir como temblaba.

Nunca había deseado tanto a alguien en su vida. Como si Kurt estuviera leyendo su mente, puso las manos en las caderas de Blaine y las presiono contra las suyas.

*Blaine dejó escapar lo que probablemente fue un sonido indigno, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para que le importara. Podía sentir a Kurt, entero, y estaba mareado por eso. Kurt sacudió sus caderas hacia arriba, y Blaine gimió. "¿Estás seguro?", le preguntó a Kurt al oído.

"Sí", se quejó Kurt, al moverse de nuevo. "Vamos, Blaine."

Blaine no necesitaba más estímulo. Sus caderas se encontraban con las de Kurt en cada movimiento que hacían. Kurt estaba suspirando pequeños jadeos de aire mientras Blaine hundía su boca en el cuello de Kurt.

Kurt hizo un ruido quejumbroso, y se tensó hacia arriba. Blaine se congeló por un momento, mirando la cara de Kurt y admirando su belleza por un momento. Le había hecho eso a Kurt. Lo había desmoronado de la mejor manera posible. Kurt encontró su mirada con una sonrisa tímida por un momento. Luego sus manos estaban sus caderas y Blaine se movió de nuevo. Fue lentamente, sabiendo que Kurt podría sentirse sensible, besando a Kurt hasta que fue arrastrado por el borde.

* * *

"Wow," Kurt finalmente encontró su voz.

"Uh huh", Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. Palabras reales parecían ser demasiado difíciles en este momento. Se dejo caer sobre su espalda."No es que me queje, ¿pero que es lo que provocó esto?"

"Yo... yo te necesitaba," Kurt se sintió incapaz de mirar a Blaine. No sabía que le había ocurrido. Blaine lo había besado y Kurt… había necesitado más. "Estuvo... bien, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", exhaló Blaine. "Bien ni siquiera se le acerca."

"¿En serio?" Kurt se recostó de lado. Apoyó la cabeza en la mano y el codo sobre el colchón. "¿Cómo que?".

"Fue... orgásmico", respondió Blaine, sonriendo. Kurt soltó un bufido delicado, y Blaine se rió.

"Está bien," dijo Kurt, después de que logró calmarse. "Creo que necesito una ducha."

"Yo igual", coincidió Blaine. "¿Nos vemos de nuevo aquí en quince minutos?"

Kurt asintió, contento de que Blaine parecía entender que aunque estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de suceder, no estaba dispuesto a llegar a estar totalmente desnudo con él todavía. Blaine se levantó de la cama, agarró su bolso y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño en el pasillo.

Kurt corrió a su cuarto de baño, y tomó la ducha más rápida de su vida. Tomo unos minutos extra para hacer una versión más corta de su régimen de cuidado de la piel, y luego se vistió con ropa limpia. Examinó el fresco chupetón en el cuello con un suspiro, y encontró un pañuelo que hacía juego con su camisa en el armario.

Blaine volvió a la habitación mientras Kurt estaba terminando, y puso su bolsa en un rincón. "Entonces", comenzó Kurt. "¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?"

"Hasta mañana por la mañana", respondió Blaine. "Tengo que subir a un avión por la mañana e ir desde el aeropuerto hasta el set".

"Blaine, realmente no tenías necesidad de volar todo el camino hasta aquí", Kurt se mordió el labio.

"Te amo, y tu estabas mal", dijo Blaine, tirando de Kurt a sus brazos. "No había ningún lugar donde hubiera preferido estar." Kurt lo besó rápidamente. "Ahora, ¿qué tal un almuerzo tardío?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Blaine le arrastrara escaleras abajo hacia la cocina.

"Sabes que tienes que decirle a tu padre, ¿verdad?" Blaine finalmente trajo a colación el tema que había estado evitando todo el día. Kurt dejó el tenedor y resopló.

"No, no lo haré, Blaine."

"Kurt, este tipo amenazó con matarte. Y gay o no, no puedes lidiar con el por ti solo", protestó Blaine.

"No puedo simplemente... decir que es gay, Blaine. Eso sería horrible ", dijo Kurt.

"Pero si no se lo dices a alguien, podría hacer realidad su amenaza", señaló Blaine. "Seguirá siendo gay, pero tu estarías muerto."**  
**

"Eso no es justo, Blaine," murmuró Kurt, tomando el tenedor de nuevo y apuñalando a su ensalada con saña.

"No, no lo es," estuvo de acuerdo Blaine. "Pero prefiero decir que Karofsky es gay a que tu mueras".

"¡Ya lo se!", espetó Kurt. "Se lo diré esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien"

* * *

Pasaron el resto de la tarde acurrucados en el sofá viendo una película. "Me alegro de que hayas venido," Kurt rompió el silencio. Blaine le sonrió.

"¿Sí?"

"Sí". Kurt se acurrucó más cerca. "No quiero que te vayas".

"Lo sé", contestó Blaine suavemente. "A veces siento que soy injusto contigo."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Kurt lo miró fijamente.

"Porque no deberías estar atado a alguien que esta a miles de kilómetros. Por eso lo digo."

"Bueno, en primer lugar, no es que tenga muchas opciones golpeando mi puerta", Kurt le dijo. "Pero incluso si así fuera, yo solo te quiero a ti."

El sonido de los coches aparcando en la acera interrumpió su conversación.

Kurt se quedó inmóvil, su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho.

Sus padres estaban en casa.

* * *

**N.T.: Primero que nada, quiero decir que este capitulo me tomo por sorpresa. No esperaba traducir esa escena todavía, pero bueno… así pasan las cosas. Otra cosa, sigan leyendo el siguiente capitulo. Y comenten ;)**

**PG**


	16. Capitulo 16

**N.T.: Me siento buena :) okno :c**

* * *

Capítulo 16

"Algunas acusaciones muy graves se han hecho hoy", dijo el director Figgins, mirando a todos en la sala. Kurt se mantuvo quieto, con la pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda, con las manos descansando ligeramente sobre sus rodillas. Todo estaba muy tenso en la sala, quiso suspirar, pero no lo hizo. Miró a su alrededor al resto de los habitantes en la oficina de Figgins (la entrenadora Sylvester, Sr. Shue, sus padres, y por último, Karofsky y su padre), preguntándose lo que el director diría ahora.

"Está mintiendo," dijo Karofsky, sus ojos brillando de furia. "Nunca hice nada contra él."

"¿Por qué Kurt haría esto?", preguntó el Sr. Shue. "¿Qué ganaría con hacerlo?"

"Esa es una buena pregunta, David." El padre de Karofsky se giró para mirar a su hijo. Karofsky se encogió en su asiento.

"Tal vez le gusto", murmuró Karofsky. Kurt rodó los ojos, pero sus manos se apretaron alrededor de la otra en su regazo.

"Voy a ser sincero con usted, Sr. Karofsky-" Burt comenzó.

"Paul, por favor."

"Paul", Burt continuó. "No me importa si su hijo es gay, heterosexual, naranja, morado o un dinosaurio. Él ha acosado sexualmente a mi hijo y luego lo amenazaron de muerte. "

Kurt sintió como Carole deslizaba su mano alrededor de la suya. Le lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Nunca habría sido capaz de salir de esto sin sus padres. Maldijo a Blaine por tener razón al mismo tiempo que deseaba tener a su novio con él. Blaine, sin embargo, había hecho exactamente lo que había dicho - tomó un vuelo de regreso a Los Ángeles al amanecer.

"En otros países, con este tipo de cosas consigues que te maten", la entrenadora Sylvester casualmente señalado desde la esquina de la oficina. "Es por eso que mantengo una petición al gobierno para que restablezca el fascismo".

El silencio reinó en la habitación, y luego Figgins habló.

"A partir de este momento, usted está suspendido por cinco días, Sr. Karofsky, en espera de una investigación de la junta escolar."

"¿Eso es todo?" Burt exigió con vehemencia.

"Me temo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento", respondió el Director Figgins. "Simplemente no hay pruebas, Sr. Hummel. Es la palabra de su hijo contra la de David. "

Kurt estaba a punto de llorar, pero contuvo las lágrimas con una respiración profunda. Observó en silencio como Karofsky se iba con su padre, la suspensión con efecto inmediato.

"¿Estás bien, Kurt?", preguntó Burt, mirándolo. Kurt asintió. "Vamos a arreglar esto, muchacho".

"Debo ir a clase", Kurt se las arregló para salir. Se despidió de sus padres y salió al pasillo justo cuando el timbre sonó.

"Porcelana". La voz de la entrenadora Sylvester llenó sus oidos.

"¿Sí, entrenadora?", le preguntó Kurt, dandose la vuelta.

"Sólo quería hacerle saber que tengo mis ojos puestos en ti," dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente. Trató de no estremecerse - la mejor manera de manejar a la entrenadora Sylvester era no mostrar ningún temor. "Si alguien, sea la cabeza de carne de Karofsky o no, te amenaza o te hace daño, quiero saberlo"

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto", continuó Sue afablemente. "No podemos ganar los Nacionales si mi animador estrella se encuentra en una bolsa para cadáveres", hizo una pausa. "Y yo no puedo ir a la junta escolar con mi nueva política de azotes si no tengo las pruebas necesarias."

Kurt parpadeó por un momento, antes de prometer que la mantendría informada.

"Bien", respondió ella, alejándose.

Kurt se quedó parado, hasta que la campana sonó, y luego se apresuró a clase.

* * *

"¿Cómo te fue?", Preguntó Blaine, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Estaba tumbado sobre su lado en la cama, mirando fijamente a Kurt a través de la pantalla de su ordenador. Recientemente habían descubierto Skype, y lo utilizaban a veces porque era agradable ver a la otra persona mientras hablaban.

"No fue como esperábamos", Kurt le dijo. "Él fue suspendido por cinco días y el consejo escolar va a ver que hacer con él."

"¿Eso es todo?", respondió Blaine. Se sorprendió. ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan grave no fuera tomado enserio?

"No tienen ninguna prueba, Blaine", respondió Kurt. "Es mi palabra contra la suya." suspiró. "Ojalá nunca hubiera dicho nada".

"Kurt, tenias que decirle a alguien", insistió Blaine. "No puedes manejar... todo esto por ti mismo."

"Lo sé," dijo Kurt miserablemente. "Yo sólo... él va a venir a la escuela en cinco días y matarme o algo así."

"Creo que va a haber mucha gente pendiente de él como para que haga algo".

"Tal vez", coincidió Kurt. "Eso espero".

* * *

Blaine fue a trabajar el lunes, aun sintiéndose preocupado por Kurt.

"Mierda, tío, ¿has visto el guión?", preguntó Jeff, dejándose caer en su silla junto a Blaine en maquillaje.

"¿Para el próximo episodio?", preguntó Blaine.

"Sí," respondió Jeff mientras su maquilladora se ponía a trabajar.

"Todavía no – me lo entregaron esta mañana, pero no tuve oportunidad de leerlo. Además, todavía tenemos dos o tres días antes de que empecemos a filmar ese episodio." Jeff giró su cabeza, ganándose un sonido de reproche de su maquilladora.

"Confía en mí en esto, Blaine. Lee el guión".

* * *

Cuando Blaine llegó a casa del trabajo esa noche lo primero que hizo fue coger el guión. Se deslizó a través de las primeras escenas, tomando nota de las canciones que tenía que cantar, cuando se dio cuenta que era el capitulo de San Valentín.

Su corazón comenzó a golpear al leer la escena en la que James y Toby estaban paseando y hablando, y luego cantaban el uno al otro y... bueno.

Parecía que James iba a conseguir su primer beso... y él iba a conseguir su primer beso en pantalla.

Blaine cerró el guión con un chasquido.

Tenía que decirle a Kurt.

* * *

"Así que lo que estoy a punto de decirte es información clasificada y si le dices a alguien, puedo estar en serios problemas", dijo Blaine en el teléfono, una vez que Kurt respondió.

"¿Es una exclusiva de Dalton?", preguntó Kurt, tomandole el pelo.

"En realidad, sí", respondió Blaine. "Tenemos nuestros guiones para el episodio de Día de San Valentín"

"Wow, si que aprovechan su tiempo."

"Sucede así a veces", le dijo Blaine. "En el guión..." la voz de Blaine se apagó. No sabía cómo decirlo.

"James va a besar a Toby, ¿no?" Kurt habló en voz baja después de un momento.

"Sí," murmuró Blaine. "Lo que quiero decir es que yo..."

"Besarás a Sebastián," Kurt terminó por él. "¿Las fans sobrevivirán?" trató de bromear, pero Blaine no le creyó.

"¿Estás enojado?" Blaine quería saber, un poco asustado de oír la respuesta.

"¿Por qué lo estaría?" suspiró Kurt. "Es tu trabajo, Blaine. No es como si fueras por todas partes besando chicos. No me gusta, independiente de quién estuvieras besando. "

"¿No te gusta Sebastian?" preguntó Blaine, al escuchar el tono de voz de Kurt.

"No especialmente," contestó Kurt. "Tiene esa cara socarrona de suricata y él se acerca y es tan... falso".

"Se llama actuar", se rió Blaine. "¿De verdad crees que se parece a una suricata?"

"Yo y la mitad de Tumblr. He visto los gifs".

"Ustedes son terribles", se rió Blaine.

"Sí, pero te estás riendo de nosotros."

"Touché", dijo Blaine. "Así que, ¿estamos… bien?"

"Por supuesto que lo estamos", Kurt le tranquilizó. "Simplemente..."

"¿Simplemente qué?"

"No lo disfrutes mucho, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No eres tú." Sonrió Blaine. "Por supuesto que no lo haré."

"Siempre sabes que decir" Kurt respondió.

"Eso es porque soy increíble", dijo Blaine.

"Buenas noches, Blaine", dijo Kurt. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo", Blaine colgó teléfono y volvió a sonreír.

No tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño esa noche.

* * *

**N.T.: OMG! Sebastian besara a Blaine! Next chapter -**


	17. Capitulo 17

**N.T.: Este capitulo es el del domingo, lo que significa que hay actualización hoy pero no el domingo.**

* * *

Capítulo 17

Kurt gimió cuando el despertador sonó. Lo único que pudo hacer fue salir de la cama y dirigirse a la ducha. Hizo su rutina normal por la mañana, vestirse e hidratación de su cara antes de enviar un texto rápido a Blaine.

_Buena suerte hoy._

No esperaba una respuesta, ya que había tres horas de diferencia y Blaine probablemente seguía durmiendo. Quizás Blaine le respondería cuando estuviera de camino al set, pero por lo demás Kurt no esperaba escuchar a Blaine hasta esta tarde para su cita en Skype. Su estómago se lió un poco y suspiró.

Blaine estaba filmando la escena del beso hoy, y eso significaba un set cerrado y sin acceso de celulares. Kurt sabía que el conocimiento de Blaine besando a otro chico (Sebastián) estaría dando vueltas en su cabeza todo el día.

Esto era suficiente para hacer que quisiera esconderse debajo de las sábanas y no volver a salir hasta que este horrible día terminara. Por supuesto que no lo hizo, diciéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez que sólo estaba actuando - Blaine no sentía nada por Sebastián. Blaine lo amaba, Kurt estaba seguro de ello.

Era en Sebastián en quien no confiaba. También no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, por lo que cuando Finn gritó por las escaleras que iban a llegar tarde, Kurt agarró sus libros, los metió en su bolsa y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Entró en el estacionamiento de la escuela, Finn junto a él en el asiento del pasajero. Kurt no se movió de inmediato, y podía sentir la mirada preocupada de Finn sobre él.

"¿Te preocupa que vaya a hacer algo?" Kurt parpadeó con confusión, su mente envuelta en Blaine y Los Ángeles, y Sebastián.

"¿Quién, Blaine?", preguntó Kurt. ¿Cómo Finn siquiera sabía de eso? Kurt no le había contado a nadie.

"No, Karofsky." Con eso, el corazón de Kurt latió un poco más rápido y giró la cabeza para seguir donde Finn estaba señalando. Efectivamente, Karofsky estaba de pie cerca de la entrada de la escuela, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta Letterman.

Kurt respiró hondo. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Todo lo que pasaba con Blaine lo había tenido tan distraído que le borró completamente el hecho de que la suspensión de Karofsky terminaba hoy, y que estaría de vuelta en la escuela.

_Genial_.

Así que pasaría todo el día preocupándose por Blaine y Sebastián besándose en el set y al mismo tiempo preocupándose que Karofsky lo arrinconara en alguna parte oscura de la escuela y acabara con él.

Kurt cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Finn. Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

"Se me olvidó que iba a volver hoy", susurró Kurt.

"Yo y los chicos te cubriremos la espalda, por cierto", dijo Finn y Kurt se volvió para mirar a su hermano. "Nosotros ya nos arreglamos para que cada uno de nosotros este contigo en los pasillos en todo momento."

"Eso es... dulce, Finn, pero yo no necesito una niñera", dijo Kurt. Mantuvo la voz baja y suave, porque realmente era dulce de parte de ellos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió como si a la gente le importara lo que le pasó.

"No depende de ti, tío", respondió Finn, sonriendo. "Ahora vamos, o vas a llegar tarde a clase."

"Gracias, Finn", dijo Kurt, bajándose del coche y dirigiéndose a la escuela. "Y no me llames 'tío'".

Kurt estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por haber mantenido la frente en alto cuando paso al lado de Karofsky.

Él podía hacer esto.

* * *

El podía hacer esto.

Blaine se frotó las manos, y luego giró la cabeza mientras permanecía de pie en el borde del set. Nunca le había temido tanto a una escena como a la que estaban filmando ahora.

Esta era – la escena del gran beso.

Iba a tener que besar a Sebastián.

Su estómago se retorció al pensar en eso, la sola idea de besar a alguien más que Kurt se sentía como una traición a su relación. Le hacía sentir como un infiel, como si estuviera engañando a Kurt.

Odiaba sentirse de esa manera. Blaine sabía que no debía hacerlo - después de todo, era su trabajo. Estaba en el guión. No era como si quisiera besar Sebastian, tenía que hacerlo. Ese pensamiento no lo hacía sentir mejor.

¿Por qué este beso tenía que llevarse a cabo en la habitación de James? En serio, ¿o podía pasar en la sala de música en Dalton o algo así? Blaine suspiró y se dio vuelta al oír a alguien decir su nombre.

"Blaine," dijo Sebastián.

"Hola," murmuró Blaine, incapaz de mirar a Sebastián en la cara.

"¿Estás listo para esto?", preguntó Sebastián.

"Como nunca podría estarlo", murmuró Blaine.

El director los llamó a sus lugares, y Blaine respiró hondo.

'_Por_ _favor'_, le suplicó a un Dios del que no estaba seguro si existía,' _por favor, que esto termine bien.'_

* * *

Kurt miró por el pasillo a Karofsky, quien estaba tomando unos libros de su casillero, y suspiró. Se volvió hacia su propio casillero, mordiéndose el labio. Nadie sabía por qué Karofsky había sido suspendido, además de que había tenido que ver con Kurt de alguna manera, por lo que el secreto de Karofsky estaba a salvo.

Tal vez por eso Karofsky no había siquiera mirado a Kurt.

Se preguntó si era demasiado bueno para ser verdad: tal vez Karofsky lo estaba llevando a un falso sentimiento de seguridad solo para dar su golpe en el momento menos esperado. La campana sonó y Kurt cerró su casillero con un chasquido.

"¿Estás listo para el almuerzo?", preguntó Tina cuando ella y Rachel aparecieron por arte de magia a su lado, cada una cogiéndose del brazo con él. Kurt les dio a ambas una pequeña sonrisa. Sus amigos estaban ayudándolo mucho hoy, y era agradable.

"Tan listo como cualquiera puede estar después de haber visto lo que la cafetería está pasando por alimentos", respondió Kurt y ambas chicas rieron.

"¿Cómo lo llevas?" Rachel le preguntó, una vez que los tres de ellos tuvieron su almuerzo y se instalarón en una mesa con el resto de New Directions.

"Estoy bien", respondió Kurt, dándole una sonrisa. "Se esta manteniendo lejos de mi."

"Eso es bueno", dijo Rachel. Kurt asintió con la cabeza y se obligó a tomar un bocado de la lechuga que tenía en el plato.

"¿Y cómo esta Blaine?" Santana se inclinó y le susurró.

"Él está bien también", respondió Kurt, dándole una mirada. Todo New Directions estaba bajo órdenes estrictas de no traer el tema de Blaine en la escuela, pero Santana parecía pensar que la solicitud no se aplicaba a ella como continuamente lo hacía.

"Sí, el chico está muy bien." Ella sonrió. "¿Cuándo vamos a tener todos los detalles de tu amorío?"

"¿Qué tal el martes después de _nunca va a pasar_?" dijo Kurt.

"No me vengas con esa actitud, Cara de Chica", dijo Santana. "Si no fuera por mí, tú y ese Gargler ni siquiera se conocerían."

"Eso no te da derecho a saber todos los detalles de mi vida sexual, Santana," murmuró Kurt.

"Así que tienes una," ella casi ronroneó. La boca de Kurt se abrió un poco mientras la miraba fijamente.

"¿Podemos no hablar de la vida sexual de mi hermano?" Interrumpió Finn. "No es nada en contra de ti o Blaine, pero eres mi hermano y yo estoy tratando de comer."

El tema cambió al próximo partido de fútbol, en el que McKinley estaba jugando por el campeonato. Kurt y las otras chicas de los Cheerios habían estado ensayando duro para el show de medio tiempo, y Sue le había dado un solo. Exitosamente distraído, Kurt dejo que hablar del juego apartara de su mente todo lo demás.

* * *

_Se oyó un golpe en la ventana, y James saltó. Pasó un momento y luego sintió un segundo golpe. James se levantó de su cama y se arrastró hasta la ventana, apartando la cortina. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio al ver que sólo era Toby. Levantó la ventana y se asomó._

_"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Siseó._

_"Tenía que verte", dijo Toby, aferrándose a la reja frente a su ventana. "Tenemos que hablar"._

_"Está helando, y tu estas loco", dijo James, dando un paso atrás para que Toby pudiera subir. Toby se sentó en el borde de la ventana y los dos estaban de pie torpemente por un segundo._

_"Tenías razón", murmuró Toby, mirando al suelo._

_"¿Lo estaba?"_

_"Acerca de mi... cita", continuó Toby. "Él no era..." se detuvo, suspirando. "No salió bien porque... no eras tú."_

_James sintió que sus ojos se abrían y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. ¿Era esto? ¿Finalmente?_

_Y entonces Toby se estaba inclinando, presionando suavemente sus labios sobre los de James. Era lo mejor que había sentido nunca. Ni siquiera cerró los ojos por temor a que no fuera real._

_Toby se retiró y se miraron sin aliento._

"¡Corten!", Gritó el director. "Bueno, creo que lo tenemos. ".

Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a su remolque.

Tenía que hablar con Kurt.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue?", le preguntó Kurt a Blaine, con mariposas en el estómago. Acababan de iniciar sesión en Skype para su "cita".

"Fue extraño..." dijo finalmente Blaine. Kurt estudió la apariencia de su novio - una vez más Blaine vestía pantalón y camisa de Dalton, habiéndose claramente duchado después de haber llegado a casa. Él también estaba muy inquieto y parecía incómodo.

"Extraño… ¿en que sentido?" Kurt quería saber.

"Bueno, era sólo para nosotros, el director y un par de miembros del set", comenzó Blaine. "Y no hay nada romántico en una cámara en la cara y gente observando cuando estás tratando de besar a alguien", dijo.

"Suena incomodo", coincidió Kurt.

"Lo es realmente", continuó Blaine. "Y tuvieron que filmar desde todos los ángulos posibles - cuatro tomas desde este ángulo, cuatro desde este ángulo, cuatro desde este ángulo – No tengo ni idea de por qué estaban ahí abajo – Y cuatro desde ese ángulo" Blaine demostraba con sus manos .

"Eso suena como el beso menos sexy que haya existido", se rió Kurt con los gestos de Blaine, respirando un poco más fácil.

"Además, mis labios están tan agrietados que mi boca me duele", le dijo Blaine.

"Pobrecito", bromeó Kurt, al notar que los labios de Blaine parecían más rojos. (tratando de no pensar en los labios de Sebastian tocando los de Blaine). "¿Él era un buen besador?"

"Él... seguía tratando de incorporar la lengua", dijo finalmente Blaine y Kurt tragó saliva. "Pero sólo para el primer par de tomas. El director le dijo que lo dejara".

"Creo que le gustas", dijo Kurt sin pensar. Cuando los ojos de Blaine se abrieron como platos, inmediatamente deseó no haberlo dicho.

"No creo que lo haga," negó Blaine. Kurt comenzó a protestar, pero Blaine lo interrumpió. "Incluso si lo hace, sólo tengo ojos para ti".

Kurt sintió que se sonrojaba y sonreía a Blaine. "Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí - Te besaría", respondió.

"No podría besar a nadie en este momento" dijo Blaine, riendo burlonamente.

"Yo no he dicho que sería en los labios," Kurt se escuchó decir a sí mismo de nuevo, y se mordió el labio en estado de shock. Nunca en un millón de años imaginó que alguna vez le diría eso a un chico.

"Bueno", la voz de Blaine un poco mas ronca. "Justo donde quieres besarme, ¿entonces?"

"Te voy a mostrar la próxima vez que te vea," murmuró Kurt, con la cara ardiendo. Él y Blaine se miraron profundamente, sin ser capaces de evitarlo. Podía ver el deseo en los ojos de Blaine, y saber que él era la causa era una sensación embriagadora.

Unos pasos golpearon la escalera en el pasillo, y Kurt saltó. "Yo debería... probablemente ir a la cama", susurró. Se despidieron y Kurt apagó el ordenador.

Se obligó a ir a la cama, cayendo en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

**N.T.: Bueno... después de esto, siento que algo pasará. Me exiliaré a Quillón, un pueblito donde va mucha gente en el verano y en esta epoca del año esta desierta, pero como saben, tengo 16 y todavía dependo de mis padres (aunque no lo quiera admitir) ir o no ir, no depende de mi. El problema es que no hay internet y no podría actualizar el domingo, esa es la razon por la que actualice ahora :) Pero tranquilas que volvere el miercoles :)**

**Have a nice weekend**

**PG**


	18. Capitulo 18

**N.T.: Bueeeno, no publique el miercoles y lo siento. Pero aquí esta el capitulo. :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Capítulo 18

El día del gran juego de repente llegó, y Kurt se sintió nervioso todo el día. La entrenadora Sylvester lo designó para cantar algo en el medio tiempo, por lo que estaba emocionado y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo. Claro, había actuado frente a la escuela antes - tanto con los Cheerios y con New Directions - pero esto era diferente.

No solo estarían sus compañeros de clase, probablemente también estaría gran parte de Lima. Blaine le había enviado mensajes de texto con _"coraje"_ varias veces durante el transcurso del día - hasta el punto de que Kurt le pidió que parara porque siete textos en cinco minutos era un poco excesivo.

Sabía lo que se jugaría en esta presentación – La entrenadora Sylvester estudiaba sus opciones para las Regionales, y Kurt sabía que si lo hacía bien esta noche, lo elegiría para cantar.

Entró en la casa después de la escuela, otro día donde por suerte Karofsky lo había dejado tranquilo. Kurt no sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del matón, pero siempre y cuando no se le acercara, no le importaba. No era más que feliz de no ser empujado en los casilleros todos los días.

Oyó voces en la cocina y se dirigió hasta allí, colgando su abrigo en el pasillo mientras avanzaba. Dio dos pasos hacia la cocina y se quedó helado.

Su padre estaba sentado a la mesa, con una taza en la mano, casualmente charlando con Blaine.

Blaine, que ahora le sonreía, se levantó de su silla. Kurt dio dos pasos y luego prácticamente se arrojó a Blaine, quien logró atraparlo.

"Hola", se rió Blaine en el oído de Kurt.

"Estás aquí, estás aquí", Kurt repetía, sosteniendo fuertemente a Blaine. "Espera - ¿por qué estás aquí?" Lo tiró hacia atrás, mirando directamente a los ojos a Blaine.

"No quería perderme tu gran noche", dijo Blaine. Kurt le dio un beso, olvidándose de su padre que estaba en la habitación con ellos. Burt se aclaró la garganta y Kurt prácticamente saltó hacia atrás, sonrojándose.

"Voy a dejar que ustedes dos tengan unos minutos", dijo Burt, tomando su taza de café con el al salir.

"Gracias, papá", le dijo Kurt. "Y mejor que sea descafeinado." Burt hizo un movimiento con la mano de 'como sea' y luego desapareció en la sala de estar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?", preguntó Kurt, todavía emocionado. Sentía como si preguntara eso cada vez que Blaine estaba en la ciudad.

"Hasta el Domingo", respondió Blaine. "Teníamos unas pequeñas escenas este fin de semana", sonrió. "Y la mejor parte es que tu papá me dijo que podía dormir en el sofá."

"¿Estás bromeando?" Kurt lo miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No", contestó Blaine. "Me dijo que no veía el punto de que yo consiguiera una habitación en un hotel cuando ustedes tienen un buen sofá-cama en el salón."

"Es el mejor día de mi vida." Kurt prácticamente saltó y luego se inclinó y besó a Blaine de nuevo.

* * *

El juego fue brutal. Kurt ni siquiera sabía con quien estaban jugando, ni le importaba. En todo lo que podía centrarse era en el medio tiempo, y su actuación. Se paseó por las orillas del campo cuando no estaban haciendo su usual rutina para animar al equipo, y buscó con la mirada a Blaine con su familia en la gradas.

Finn estaba jugando un infierno de partido. Sentía el sonido de los cascos golpearse en el campo de juego. Kurt estaba tan agradecido de haberse retirado del football después de su unico juego el año pasado, ya que no se podía imaginar en un juego como este.

McKinley iba ganando por un touchdown, por lo que podrían ganar el juego.

Encontró a Blaine en las gradas de nuevo, y lo saludó con la mano. Kurt sonrió cuando Blaine le devolvió el saludo.

La multitud coreó los últimos segundos del primer tiempo y luego los equipos de fútbol fueron a los vestuarios.

Kurt respiró hondo. El otro equipo de porristas salió al campo. El vio su rutina en una especie de forma objetivo, reproduciendo en su cabeza cada movimiento que necesitaba hacer, y cada nota que necesita ser cantada.

El podía hacer esto.

Él _haría_ esto.

* * *

Blaine aplaudió educadamente cuando las porristas del equipo contrario terminaron su rutina y corrieron fuera del campo. Estaba casi saltando en su asiento, esperando la presentación de Kurt. Hasta hoy, Blaine nunca había visto a Kurt con su uniforme de porrista. Blaine nunca pensó que le gustaría los uniformes teniendo en cuenta sus días en la escuela privada y el hecho de que llevaba un a diario en el trabajo, pero Kurt con su uniforme era un espectáculo que tenía que ser visto.

El escenario se oscureció y Blaine apenas podía distinguir el grupo de Cheerios mientras corrían hacia el campo y se metían en la formación.

La música sonó fuerte y repentina.

Las luces se encendieron.

Kurt abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar.

* * *

Kurt se apresuró a tomar su ducha post-juego, lavándose el pelo y la cara rápidamente. La mayor parte del equipo de fútbol ya se había ido, pero él no quería correr el riesgo de ser descubierto desnudo en la ducha por cualquier persona. Finn todavía estaba allí vistiéndose - Kurt lo oía hablar.

Normalmente lo habría esperado y se habría duchado en casa, pero con Blaine allí, y los padres de Kurt sacándolos a cenar, había tenido que hacerlo en el vestuario. Se enjuagó rápidamente, saliendo de la ducha con una toalla y caminando a su casillero. Todavía podía oír hablar a Finn - presumiblemente a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, mientras empezaba a vestirse rápidamente.

Estaba terminando con su pelo cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba detrás de él. Tensándose, se dio la vuelta. Su respiración se sintió ruidosa en la habitación, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que ya no escuchaba a Finn. Su hermano debió haber ido al encuentro con sus padres y Blaine.

Eso significaba que estaba solo - con Karofsky.

"¿Qué quieres?" Murmuró Kurt, cerrando su casillero y recogiendo su bolso de Cheerios.

"Necesito hablar contigo", dijo Karofsky en voz baja.

"Me has visto toda la semana en la escuela", dijo Kurt.

"No puedo hablar contigo con otras personas alrededor," siseó Karofsky, mirando aterrorizado. Kurt respiró profundamente, sintiéndose mareado.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Kurt, sintiendo que se estaba enojando. "¿No quieres ningún testigo?" Karofsky se movió incomodo. "Mira, ¿esto va a tardar mucho? Di lo que tengas que decir para que pueda irme. Estar tan cerca de ti me da urticaria".

"¿Quieres callarte un momento?" espetó Karofsky. Sobresaltado, Kurt lo miró fijamente. "Yo no estoy aquí para hacerte daño."

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres?"

"P-pedir disculpas", tartamudeó Karofsky.

"¿Qué?" Kurt no estaba seguro de haber oído al otro chico correctamente.

"Lo siento, Kurt," murmuró Karofsky. "Yo sé que lo te hice estuvo mal, y sé que pedir perdón no va a cambiar nada, pero realmente lo siento."

Kurt se sentó en el banco frente a su casillero y se quedó mirando a Karofsky en estado de shock.

"Sólo quería que lo supieras", dijo Karofsky mientras se iba.

"Espera". Karofsky se volvió para mirar a Kurt. "¿A qué viene todo esto?"

"Mi papá me puso en terapia", respondió Karofsky, evitando su mirada.

"Entonces, ¿qué?, ¿dos semanas de terapia o lo que sea y ya estás curado?", preguntó Kurt, incrédulo. "¿Sabes lo que me hiciste, David? ¿Lo sabes?" Intencionalmente utilizó el primer nombre de Karofsky, y disfrutó un poco cuando él se estremeció.

"Sí, lo sé", admitió Karofosky. Kurt no sabía qué decir a eso. "Yo solo... he estado tan enfadado...".

"Es evidente", dijo Kurt en voz baja. "¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti? ¿Por qué lo pones contra mí?" Kurt levantó la mirada hacia él, y de repente lo atrapó la intensa mirada de Karofsky.

Kurt había visto una mirada similar en el rostro de Blaine un par de veces cuando lo atrapaba mirándolo.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Kurt se estremeció delicadamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Te das cuenta de que eso nunca va a pasar, ¿verdad?", preguntó Kurt sin aliento. Karofsky se limitó a asentir.

"¿Kurt?" Oyó una voz llamarlo. Blaine dio vuelta a la esquina, cuando Kurt se levantó. Blaine se detuvo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien", dijo Kurt. "Muy bien, en realidad." Él tomó la mano de Blaine y la apretó. "David estaba apunto..."

"Sí," murmuró Karofsky de nuevo, mirando sus manos entrelazadas. "Nos vemos." Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

"¿Quién era ese tipo?", preguntó Blaine, mientras se dirigían a la puerta del vestuario.

"Te lo diré más tarde."

* * *

"Ustedes estuvieron simplemente asombrosos", dijo Carole por lo que debía ser la décima vez desde que habían llegado al restaurante. Kurt sonrió en agradecimiento, sonrojándose de nuevo. Sus padres habían insistido en llevarlo a él, Blaine, Finn y Rachel a cenar para felicitarlos. La actuación de Kurt había ido sin problemas, su mash-up de Queen "We Will Rock You" y "We Are the Champions" fue un gran éxito con la multitud. La entrenadora Sylvester incluso le sonrió después. Por si fuera poco, McKinley había ganado, y Finn era un mariscal de campo de campeonato ahora.

La cena pasó sin problemas, y los seis de ellos hablaban y reían por lo que Breadstix llamaba "gourmet". Blaine le hizo gracia el hecho de que los palitos de pan eran horribles, algo que él y Finn hablaron alrededor de diez minutos, hasta que Kurt hizo que cambiarán de tema.

Era difícil estar en público - Kurt quería nada más que tomar la mano de Blaine, pero no se atrevía. Había muchas razones - además del hecho de que Blaine era famoso y si lo reconocían tendría que explicar por qué él y Kurt estaban tomados de la mano - también estaba el hecho de que se trataba de Lima, Ohio, y los chicos tomados de la mano en público era todavía mal visto (o peor).

Eso no detuvo a Blaine de ayudar a Kurt con su abrigo en la puerta del restaurante cuando salían, los demás por delante de ellos diciendo adiós. Finn y Rachel se dirigían a una fiesta después de celebrar la victoria. Kurt normalmente iría, pero con Blaine en la ciudad estaba contento de volver a su casa y acurrucarse con Blaine en el sofá.

"¿Perdón?" Habló con voz tímida detrás de ellos cuando salieron hacia el aparcamiento. Kurt se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que Blaine, y se sorprendió al ver a una niña de unos doce años que estaba allí. "Quería esperar hasta que se marcharan," continuó. "Eres Blaine Anderson, ¿cierto?"

Kurt se puso rígido.

Alguien había reconocido a Blaine. Trató de no mostrar su pánico.

"Ese soy yo", respondió Blaine, sonando alegre. Kurt lo miró. ¿Por qué Blaine no estaba molesto?

"Yo sólo quería... ¿Puedo tener tu autógrafo?" La chica se mordió el labio, claramente nerviosa.

"Claro", aceptó Blaine, tomando el lápiz y el papel que le tendió. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Susie", respondió ella. Blaine escribió en el papel por un momento, usando de nuevo a Kurt como una superficie para escribir.

"Aquí tienes, Susie," dijo Blaine, entregándole el papel a ella.

"_Susie_", ella leyó: "_Los fans como tú iluminan mi vida. Blaine._ "Susie chilló entonces y rápidamente miró mortificada. "Lo siento." Blaine se limitó a sonreír. "¿Podría tomar una foto?"

"Por supuesto." Dijo Blaine, y de alguna manera Kurt se encontró sosteniendo el teléfono celular de la niña y tomando una foto de ella y Blaine juntos.

"Debería… irme", Susie finalmente dijo. "Mis padres probablemente se estará preguntando dónde estoy." De repente, se lanzó hacia adelante y abrazó a Blaine. Luego corrió de nuevo hacia el restaurante, lanzando un emocionado "¡Gracias!" por encima del hombro.

"¿Eso sucede mucho?", le preguntó Kurt mientras se dirigían al lugar donde Carole y Burt estaban esperando.

"A veces", se rió Blaine. "Sólo depende de donde estoy."

"Lo siento," dijo Kurt, cuando entraba al coche de su padre, deslizándose en el asiento trasero. "El adorable público de Blaine estaba al acecho."

Sus padres sólo se rieron y Blaine le dio un golpecito en el costado.

"Un día serás tu recibiendo toda la atención", amenazó en broma Blaine.

"¿Eso crees?", preguntó Kurt. Él le había contado todos sus sueños sobre New York a Blaine cuando eran solo amigos.

"Ya verás", dijo Blaine. "Lo que realmente debe preocuparte ahora es la retribución por ese comentario".

"Promesas, promesas", Kurt movió la mano en un movimiento desdeñoso, sosteniendo una sonrisa. "Eres todo palabras, Anderson".

"Ya veremos eso." Sonrió Blaine. "Ya lo veremos".

Kurt no podía esperar hasta llegar a casa.

* * *

**N.T.: _¡FANS COMO TU ILUMINAN MI VIDA!_! Que tierno. c: ok, ¿Alguien vio The New Rachel? YO SI! Fue genial! **

**Tengo algo que decir... Me ire a ese pueblucho sin internet por como mas de una semana. Soy chilena y esta semana son las (super extra large) fiestas patrias y no tengo clases, pero tampoco tendre internet. Hoy si es que puedo actualizare de nuevo. No prometo nada. **

**A mis compatriotas Felices Fiestas Patrias**

**A las que no... Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana**

**PG**


	19. Capitulo 19

**N.T.: Estoy de vuelta, pero no por mucho. Solo con el tiempo justo para actualizar. Sin mas preambulos...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Capítulo 19

"¿Película?" le preguntó Kurt y Blaine parpadeó. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando en Kurt y en estar a solas con él. Sonrojándose, Blaine asintió con la cabeza, entregándole su abrigo a Kurt.

Burt y Carole se habían ido a dormir momentos antes, (después de que Burt ásperamente les hubiera recordado que no se quedaran hasta muy tarde, y que Kurt durmiera en su cama y Blaine en el sofá, sin excepciones). Entró en la sala de estar, mientras Kurt lo seguía. Se sentó en el sofá mientras Kurt elegía una película.

"¿Titanic, Kurt?", le preguntó Blaine, mirándolo con sorpresa. "Es una película de tres horas."

"Lo sé," Kurt sonrió, y luego se mordió el labio. "Voy a estar aquí hasta que se acabe" Presionó sus labios con los de Blaine.

"Kurt, tus padres están arriba", Blaine le recordó.

"Probablemente ya están dormidos", dijo Kurt. "Y ambos podrían dormir incluso con un descarrilamiento de tren".

"No vamos a ver mucho de la película, ¿verdad?"

"No, a menos que lo desees", murmuró Kurt, acercándose.

"Ya la he visto", dijo Blaine, tirando de Kurt hacia él y besándolo con fiereza. Se recostó en el cojín del sofá, poniendo a Kurt sobre él. Las manos de Kurt se enterraron en su pelo, y ambos gimieron en la boca del otro.

Kurt rompió el beso, atacando el cuello de Blaine con los labios y la lengua. "Te extrañé", le susurró al oído a Blaine, haciéndolo temblar. Dejó que sus manos recorrieran a lo largo la espalda de Kurt, sintiendo como los músculos de Kurt se movían bajo sus manos.

Teniendo un repentino deseo de sentir la piel, desabrocho los botones de la camisa de Kurt. Blaine deslizo las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Kurt y levanto ambas prendas por sobre la cabeza de Kurt.

"La tuya también", insistió Kurt aliento. "Quítatela". Deslizó el cardigan de Blaine por sus hombros y luego la camisa. Kurt se inclinó para besarlo otra vez, pero Blaine lo detuvo por un segundo.

"¿Qué tan lejos llegaremos esta vez?", le preguntó a Kurt.

"Yo no... no lo sé", respondió Kurt, mordiéndose el labio. "¿Tan lejos como la ultima vez?"

"¿Estás bien con eso?"

"Sí". Blaine dejó que Kurt lo besara entonces, sus brazos y sus manos se enredaron juntas en un intento de tocar tanta piel como fuera posible. Sus caderas se movieron juntas, lo que los hizo gemir.

"No podía dejar de pensar en esto", exclamó Kurt.

"Igual", susurró Blaine contra sus labios. "Pero es por eso que inventaron la masturbación."

"Tu - tu no puedes decir esas cosas." Kurt parecía escandalizado, y Blaine dejó escapar una risa silenciosa.

"¿Por qué no?", dijo Blaine, ahuecando la cara de Kurt con su mano. "Es cierto".

"Tu realmente piensas en mí, mientras..." se detuvo, su cara sonrojándose.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Blaine. Kurt dejó escapar un gemido y luego sus labios estaban sobre los de Blaine de nuevo. Su pelvis se movió contra la de Blaine a un ritmo rápido y Blaine clavó sus dedos en las caderas de Kurt tan fuerte que se preguntó si habría dejado marcas. Temblaba cuando se vino, con el nombre de Kurt en sus labios.

Kurt lo siguió un momento después, y Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Me gustaría poder quedarme así para siempre", dijo, besando la parte superior de la cabeza de Kurt.

"A mi también", respondió Kurt, y luego se movió como si estuviera incómodo. "Pero tal vez deberíamos... limpiar".

"Sí," Blaine estuvo de acuerdo, y los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Kurt. Kurt desapareció en su cuarto de baño y volvió a los pocos minutos con un paño húmedo, después de haberse puesto su pijama. Le pasó el paño a Blaine y ambos saltaron cuando unas pisadas sonaron en el pasillo.

Finn estaba en casa.

Se miraron, y luego se echaron a reír.

"Bueno, eso habría sido algo", dijo Blaine, agarrando su ropa y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño a cambiarse.

"Habría sido marcado de por vida", dijo Kurt, sonriendo. "Casi habría valido la pena."

* * *

Kurt se despertó temprano la mañana del sábado. La casa seguía en silencio, a excepción por los ronquidos de Finn. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó frente a su computadora, encendiéndola. Quería comprobar un par de subastas en línea.

Después de revisar su correo electrónico y ver que había ganado una de las dos subastas (no podía esperar a que la bufanda llegara), decidió iniciar sesión en Tumblr, por primera vez desde la Navidad. Reblogueó algunas cosas, respondió a unos cuanto "Oye, ¿dónde has estado?" que aparecieron cuando sus seguidores vieron que estaba conectado. Luego se detuvo cuando vio el último post que apareció.

_Vieron a Blaine Anderson en un vuelo a Ohio ayer._

La entrada era una imagen de un tweet de alguien a quien no reconoció (probablemente solo alguna fan), pero muchas personas lo habían comentado.

_¿Qué está haciendo en Ohio?_

_¿No estuvo hace poco allí?_

_Él tiene familia allí, ¿verdad?_

_Sí, su padre vive allí, creo._

_¿Y si se va a visitar a ese chico?_

Kurt se quedó mirando el último comentario, ya que debajo de este estaba la imagen de él y Blaine abrazos en el aeropuerto del pasado otoño.

Siempre nos complica que todavía no sabemos quién es este chico. ¡Seguramente Tumblr CSI puede resolver esto!

Fue entonces cuando Blaine lo encontró.

"¿Qué estas mirando?" dijo Blaine, sobresaltando a Kurt cuando puso sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro .

"Tumblr", logró decir Kurt. "Me asustaste."

"Lo siento", se rió Blaine y Kurt sabía que no lo sentía, no realmente. "Wow, es como si siguieran todos mis movimientos."

"Has venido aquí mucho", respondió Kurt.

"Tengo esta necesidad patológica de verte." sonrió Blaine. "Dejémoslos especular".

"¿Qué pasa si alguien lo descubre?", le preguntó Kurt con preocupación en su rostro.

"Lidiaremos con ello." Blaine le mordisqueó la oreja, y Kurt se estremeció. "Vamos, siento una necesidad repentina de panecillos."

* * *

No fue hasta mucho después que Blaine finalmente dijo algo que le había estado molestando. Él y Kurt se habían ido a la habitación de Kurt, con el pretexto de ver una película. Realmente la estaban viendo, para sorpresa de Blaine.

"¿Kurt?" Dijo finalmente. Kurt lo miro, su cabeza descansando sobre el pecho de Blaine.

"¿Hmmm?"

"Quería preguntarte - ese muchacho, ayer por la noche en el vestuario..." se detuvo cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Kurt.

"Ese era... Dave Karofsky," Kurt respondió finalmente.

"El que..." Blaine lo puso todo junto - Kurt había estado a solas (de nuevo) en el vestuario con un chico que lo había besado contra su voluntad y lo había amenazado de muerte.

"Sí", confirmó Kurt en voz baja. "Él".

"¿Qué quería?"

"Curiosamente, se disculpó,"respondió Kurt. "Me dijo que estaba en terapia, y que me va a dejar en paz."

"Bien," dijo Blaine, luchando contra el impulso de volar a Los Ángeles con Kurt y encerrarlo en su penthouse donde nadie podría hacerle daño otra vez. Kurt se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Le gusto... _de esa manera_", Kurt habló tan suavemente que Blaine casi no lo oyó.

"¿Él-él dijo eso?", preguntó Blaine. Kurt asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

"No lo entiendo", admitió. "Y no hay manera de que pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos, incluso si tú y yo..."

"Siempre y cuando le digas a alguien si empieza a molestarte de nuevo."

"Lo prometo", respondió Kurt, sonriendo.

"¿Sellémoslo con un beso", preguntó Blaine, sonriendo. Blaine supo en el instante en que sus labios se encontraron que iban a perderse el resto de la película.

* * *

"¿Kurt?" la voz de Blaine lo llamaba en la oscuridad. Kurt se sentó en su cama, frotándose los ojos.

"¿Blaine?", respondió, con voz baja y espesa por el sueño. Escuchó su puerta cerrarse, y los pasos de Blaine cruzar su habitación. Kurt intento encender su lámpara, pero los ojos de Blaine ya se habían ajustado a la oscuridad y extendió la mano y lo detuvo.

"No", susurró Blaine, de rodillas al lado de la cama de Kurt.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Kurt todavía estaba confundido en cuanto a por qué Blaine lo había despertado en mitad de la noche. "Tienes que coger un avión en, como, ocho horas, ¿por qué estás despierto?"

"Te necesitaba", murmuró Blaine. "No puedo dormir." Lo besó, y Kurt hizo un ruido de sorpresa. Blaine lo empujó de vuelta a la cama, arrastrándose sobre él mientras Kurt trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando. "Por favor," susurró Blaine. "_Por favor_".

Incapaz de negárselo, Kurt tiró de Blaine para otro beso, enredando sus piernas juntas entre las sábanas. "No podía dormir", Blaine seguía hablando en voz baja y justo en el oído de Kurt mientras luchaban por quitar la camisa de cada uno en la oscuridad. "Seguía pensando en ti, y cómo me tengo que ir, y - oh, _Dios_-" Blaine se interrumpió cuando Kurt acercó sus labios al cuello de Blaine y chupó con fuerza su piel.

Los dedos de Blaine se clavaron en la espalda de Kurt, y se preguntó si tendría marcas en la mañana. La idea era atractiva. Kurt arrancó su boca del cuello de Blaine en busca de sus labios. Sintió las manos de Blaine apretar sus caderas y Blaine se alejó con un jadeo.

"¿Puedo tocarte, Kurt?", preguntó. Kurt gimió ante la desesperación en la voz de Blaine.

"Sí", logró decir Kurt. Blaine lo besó de nuevo, su mano deslizándose por sobre la pelvis de Kurt y, finalmente, sobre su erección. Kurt se arqueó en la cama ante el contacto, dejando escapar un sonido que era algo entre un sollozo y un chillido. La lengua de Blaine se adentró en su boca, y su mano apretó y acarició la erección de Kurt.

Había pensado que lo que él y Blaine habían hecho antes se había sentido bien, pero esto se sentía un millón de veces mejor, y Kurt no sabía que fuera posible, pero lo era, y _Dios_, ¿Podía Blaine _nunca_ _dejar_ _de_ _tocarlo_?

"Nunca parare", le prometió Blaine con la voz entrecortada, y fue entonces cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta. Tal vez se avergonzaría más tarde, pero en estos momentos no le importaba. Sus manos se enredaron en el pelo de Blaine mientras jadeaba y se retorcía al mismo tiempo que los golpes de Blaine, y podía sentir los ojos de Blaine sobre él en la oscuridad, aunque no podía verlos. "Te amo", murmuró Blaine, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Kurt. Se vino duro, manchas aparecían detrás de sus ojos cuando dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

"Blaine", fue lo único que pudo decir cuando pudo hablar. "_Blaine_".

"Te tengo," dijo Blaine, sosteniéndolo cerca. Podía sentir a Blaine, duro contra su cadera. Se dispuso a hacer algo al respecto en el momento en que sintió que tenía el control de sus extremidades. Kurt empujó a Blaine sobre su espalda, y se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

"¿Puedo?", le preguntó, con las manos en los pantalones de Blaine.

"¿Quitarme los pantalones?", preguntó Blaine sin aliento.

"Uh huh", dijo Kurt. "Te debo un beso, ¿recuerdas?", Blaine gimió y levantó sus caderas en un acuerdo silencioso. Kurt estaba contento de que estaba oscuro, no estaba seguro de que tendría el coraje de seguir adelante con esto de otra manera. Kurt tiró de los pantalones y la ropa interior de Blaine, arrojándolos a su lado en la cama.

Con su corazón latiendo rápidamente, pasó sus dedos sobre huesos de la cadera de Blaine, quién se estremeció. Kurt se inclinó y le dio un beso a la cadera de Blaine. Podía sentir la erección de Blaine presionando contra su pecho, y Blaine se quedó sin aliento. Sonriendo, Kurt deslizó su lengua en la pelvis de Blaine antes de retroceder y envolver una de sus manos en torno a la erección de Blaine. Blaine gimió su nombre.

Kurt se maravilló por la forma similar y sin embargo, cuán diferente de Blaine en comparación con él, antes de tomar una respiración profunda. Decidió ir a por él, inclinándose y lamiendo a lo largo de la longitud de Blaine.

La voz de Blaine sonó rota cuando pronunció el nombre de Kurt. Y Kurt sonrió. Siguió lamiendo, aprendiendo la forma de Blaine con su lengua y memorizándola. Blaine estaba retorciéndose y jadeando bajo él, y Kurt solo... amó cada minuto de esto. Finalmente, hundió su boca sobre la cabeza de la erección de Blaine, chupando ligeramente. No trató de tomar demasiado (esta era su primera vez haciendo algo como esto y Dios no quiera que se ahogara o algo así y resultara realmente terrible y Blaine no quisiera hacerlo de nuevo). Blaine gritó, arqueando las caderas instintivamente. Kurt se apartó por un momento, y luego repitió sus acciones una y otra vez.

"Kurt, yo..." Blaine consiguió avisarle, y Kurt lo liberó, acariciándolo mientras Blaine gritaba en su liberación.

"Oh mi..." murmuró Blaine cuando Kurt se sentó a su lado en la cama.

"Así que… ¿fue bueno?"

"Fue increíble", le dijo Blaine, antes de tirar de él por un beso. Se acurrucaron durante unos minutos antes de que Kurt desapareciera en el cuarto de baño para limpiar y cambiar su pijama por uno limpio. Le llevó una toalla a Blaine, quien se veía positivamente pecaminoso a la luz del cuarto de baño. Blaine se limpió mientras Kurt encontraba sus pantalones y se los entregaba.

Kurt se recostó en la cama con Blaine una vez que estuvo vestido, el paño enterrado en el fondo de su cesto y la luz del baño ahora apagada. Blaine le abrazó con fuerza, como si Kurt fuera a desaparecer.

"No puedes dormir aquí, ya sabes," susurró Kurt. "Mi papá te va a matar."

"Cansado", murmuró Blaine en el cuello de Kurt. "Cómodo".

"Blaine", protestó Kurt.

"Sólo por un minuto", dijo Blaine. "Me iré luego."

Eso era lo último que recordaba Kurt antes de quedarse dormido.**  
**

* * *

**N.T.: Como no estare para actualizar, hoy es capitulo dobles, so... lean el siguiente capitulo.**

**PG**


	20. Capitulo 20

**N.T.: ¡Llegamos ****al capitulo 20!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Capítulo 20

El sonido de un carraspeo fue lo primero que Kurt registró cuando se despertó por la mañana.

Hubo varias cosas de las que se dio cuenta a la vez:

Él no estaba solo en su cama.

El sonido no procedía de él o Blaine.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para encontrarse con la cara molesta de su padre.

Oh, esto no saldría bien.

* * *

"¿Lo tienes todo?", le preguntó Kurt, mientras Blaine bajaba las escaleras, con la bolsa colgada del hombro.

"Sí," dijo Blaine suavemente. "Lo siento, no puedo quedarme."

"No lo sientas", murmuró Kurt. "Probablemente es mejor si me enfrento a la inquisición por mí mismo." Hizo un gesto hacia donde su padre lo esperaba en la cocina.

"Yo realmente no quería dormirme," murmuró Blaine.

"Está bien, Blaine," Kurt le dijo. "Ambos la jodimos."

"Pero... ¿no lamentas lo de anoche?" Blaine dejó que su voz se volviera mas baja.

"No", susurró Kurt. La sonrisa cegadora Blaine fue su recompensa. Le dio un beso rápido.

"Bien," dijo Blaine una vez que se hubieron separado. "Te llamaré cuando aterrice, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien", aceptó Kurt, besándolo otra vez. "Te amo".

"Te amo", contestó Blaine, sonriendo de nuevo. "Adiós." Abrió la puerta y salió despidiéndose con la mano. Kurt le devolvió el saludo y trató de no llorar mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de Blaine.

Cada vez era más difícil cuando se iba.

"Kurt", su padre lo llamó desde la cocina. Kurt suspiró.

Era hora de afrontar las consecuencias.

* * *

"¿Cómo fue?", preguntó Blaine, el teléfono pegado a la oreja mientras se abría camino a través de LAX y al coche que le esperaba.

"Deberías estar extremadamente feliz de que tuviste que abordar un avión", dijo Kurt en el teléfono.

"¿Fue tan malo?" Blaine no podía creerlo.

"Me dio la charla de sexo, Blaine," Kurt le dijo. "Fue mortificante".

"Estoy seguro de que él sólo quería estar seguro de que estamos siendo cuidadosos", Blaine le tranquilizó.

"Hizo una referencia de Brokeback Mountain", respondió Kurt. Blaine no pudo evitar la risa que se le escapó. "Oh, Dios mío, Blaine Anderson, ¿te ríes de mí?"

"Por supuesto que no," dijo Blaine intentando contener la risa, pero la imagen del firme Burt Hummel sentado junto a Kurt para hablar sobre sexo y traer Brokeback Mountain a la conversación fue demasiado para él.

"Te odio tanto ahora", resopló Kurt. "Debí haberte hecho quedarte para ser humillado conmigo."

"Kurt, lo siento, yo solo..." Blaine se calmó. "No estaba enojado, ¿no?"

"No lo creo", respondió Kurt. "Sólo... tal vez decepcionado por no obedecer sus reglas." Suspiró Kurt. "Seguía hablando de cuan importante soy y que no debería lanzarme a la primera persona con la que he salido."

"Ouch". Blaine hizo una mueca. Lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había sido obra suya, y se sintió completamente responsable de que Kurt estuviera en problemas. Sabía como era ser una decepción para su padre. No se lo deseaba a nadie. "Lo siento, Kurt."

"No, Blaine," se negó a escucharlo. "No me arrepiento, y claro, mi padre podría tener una idea de que estamos haciendo algo más que besos, pero eso es todo lo que sabe."

"Tal vez... tal vez deberíamos frenar un poco", sugirió Blaine. Admitió a sí mismo que tenía un poco de envidia de la relación de Kurt con su padre. Kurt y Burt tenían una relación que Blaine sólo soñaba con tener con su propio padre. Blaine haría cualquier cosa para protegerla, incluso si eso significaba que las cosas no serían tan serias entre él y Kurt.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó Kurt en voz tímida. "¿Estás - estás rompiendo conmigo?" Hubo un temblor en la voz de Kurt y se sintió mal por ponerlo así.

"¡No!", Exclamó. "Dios, no. Todo esto ha sucedido tan rápido, y yo no quiero que hagas cosas con las que no te sientas cómodo." Hizo una pausa. "No quiero que las cosas entre tú y tu padre terminen como las cosas entre mi padre y yo."

"Blaine-"

"Lo digo en serio, Kurt," Blaine lo interrumpió. "Lo último que quiero hacer es hacerte daño, o conseguir que estés en problemas con tu padre. Significas mucho para mí. "

"Te amo, Blaine. Yo-" Kurt balbuceó.

"Sólo piensa en ello, ¿de acuerdo?" le pidió Blaine, interrumpiéndole.

"Está bien", murmuró Kurt. "Yo debería irme, es casi la hora de la cena."

"Te amo, Kurt."

Blaine suspiró cuando colgó, prometiendo llamar al día siguiente.

* * *

Kurt estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos el resto de la noche.

¿Por qué Blaine quería ir más despacio? Deseó que Blaine le hubiera dicho más, porque pensar en eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Blaine dijo que lo amaba y que no se arrepentía de nada...

Sin embargo, Kurt se encontró dudando de su novio por primera vez, y no le gustó para nada.

Mordiendo su labio, se acercó a su ordenador y se conectó a su correo electrónico. Abrió un nuevo correo electrónico, y comenzó a escribir.

_Blaine -_

_No quiero ir más despacio. Te quiero y me gusta nuestra relación tal como es... a menos que quieras frenar las cosas._

_De cualquier manera, me gustaría ir a verte para el Día de San Valentín. Ya he empezado a trabajar en mi papá._

_Con amor,_

_Kurt_

Blaine miró su correo electrónico antes de meterse en la cama esa noche. No esperaba mucho, tal vez un archivo MP3 de sus últimas grabaciones para el show, y algún material diverso del resto del reparto. Se sorprendió al ver un mail de Kurt, y se apresuró a abrirlo.

_Blaine -_

_No quiero ir más despacio. Te quiero y me gusta nuestra relación tal como es... a menos que quieras frenar las cosas._

_De cualquier manera, me gustaría ir a verte para el Día de San Valentín. Ya he empezado a trabajar en mi papá._

_Con amor,_

_Kurt_

Blaine sonrió. Tal vez había exagerado antes. Escribió una respuesta.

_Kurt,_

_Eso suena maravilloso. Estoy seguro de que voy a tener que grabar ese día, pero podemos arreglar algo si está bien con tu papá que faltes a la escuela._

_Hay un gran lugar italiano cerca de aquí al que podríamos ir si quisieras salir... nadie esperaría verme allí, no lo creo. O podríamos ordenar a domicilio..._

_Hazme saber para que podamos organizar un billete de avión para ti._

_Con amor,_

_Blaine_

Kurt estaba terminando la lectura de fin de semana cuando sonó el pitido del correo electrónico, lo que indica un nuevo correo electrónico en su bandeja de entrada. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se deslizó de la cama para sentarse delante de su ordenador. Vio que el correo electrónico era de Blaine y hizo clic en él.

Lo leyó y sonrió.

Iría a Los Angeles para el Día de San Valentín entonces.

Él y Blaine estarían bien.

Bajó a hablar con su padre, tarareando por lo bajo.

* * *

**N.T.: ok, ira a LA, quien esta emocionado? YO! pero calma que el capitulo siguiente es... no se... pasan muchas cosas. Acabo de publicar un One Shot, se llama It Started With a Phone Call. También publique hace poco el primer capitulo de The Earth Beneath My Feet, también pasen a leerlo, no se arrepentirán :) Me hice una perforación en la lengua, nada que ver con el tema, pero quería decirlo.**

**PG**


	21. Capitulo 21

**N.T.: Primer viernes que no estoy feliz de que sea viernes. Mis vacaciones se acaban y el lunes de vuelta a clases. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Capítulo 21

El Día de San Valentín debería ser genial para Kurt. Debería ser increíble. Por fin tenía un novio, alguien que amaba, alguien con quien finalmente podía hacer todas las cosas cursis - y Kurt quería hacerlo. Se sorprendió con lo mucho que lo quería.

Así que cuando su padre le dijo que no iría a Los Ángeles y no faltaría dos días a la escuela en términos muy claros, Kurt pudo haber dicho a su padre que estaba siendo irrazonable.

Cuando su padre dijo que se sentía incómodo con que Kurt pasara tiempo con Blaine sin supervisión, Kurt le dijo a su padre que Burt no confiaba en él.

Cuando Burt le recordó a Kurt los paparazzi y la posibilidad de que los atraparan juntos en caso de que salieran. Le preguntó a Kurt si estar con Blaine era algo que realmente quería. Fue entonces que Kurt perdió la compostura.

* * *

"Estoy castigado", le dijo a Blaine, mirando a su novio a través de la ventana de chat de Skype.

"¿Qué?" Blaine lo miró con sorpresa.

"Mi padre no me dejó ir a verte la semana que viene", murmuró Kurt. "Seguí empujando, pensando que podría convencerlo, y me castigó".

"¿Siquiera deberías estar hablando conmigo ahora mismo?", le preguntó Blaine, sonando consternado.

"Tengo permiso para llamarte y decirte que no podré ir", suspiró Kurt. "Estoy en pleno castigo la semana que viene".

"Entonces... ¿no podemos ni siquiera hablar en el Día de San Valentín?" Kurt asintió con la cabeza, su expresión sombría.

"Lo siento, Blaine," murmuró Kurt al borde de las lagrimas. "Quería que nuestro primer Día de San Valentín fuera especial y yo…".

"No, no, está bien, Kurt," Blaine lo consoló. "Probablemente voy a tener que trabajar hasta tarde de todos modos, y habrías estado atrapado aquí y aburrido."

"Pero al menos estaría allí para ti cuando volvieras a casa", dijo Kurt. "Pero mi padre..."

"Esta bien", le aseguró Blaine. "Nos veremos pronto".

"Sí, supongo... esto apesta", Kurt se secó los ojos. "Será mejor que me vaya."

"Estoy seguro de que los chicos me harán compañía", susurró Blaine, claramente con la esperanza de hacer que Kurt se sintiera mejor. "Vamos a pasar la noche escondiendo el Globo de Oro de Jeff y midiendo el tiempo que le lleva encontrarlo."

Kurt se ahogó en una carcajada. "Te amo".

"Yo también te amo", murmuró Blaine.

* * *

Kurt tenía sólo permitido su teléfono celular durante las horas de escuela, en caso de una emergencia. No se le permitía tenerlo encendido, no se le permitía mandar mensajes o llamar o estar en línea (lo que era un gran problema para sus compras de eBay).

Lo peor era que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le ayudaban sus múltiples conversaciones diarias con Blaine. Algo gracioso – le enviaba un mensaje de texto a Blaine. Algo le molestaba – le enviaba un mensaje de texto a Blaine. La escuela terminaba - llamaba a Blaine y hablaba con él, mientras que Blaine estaba en un descanso. O hablaban por Skype antes de acostarse.

Kurt siempre extrañaba a Blaine cuando estaban separados, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaría si no podían hablar.

Era una mierda.

Trató de mantenerse ocupado. Práctica de porristas, práctica de Glee, ayudar a su padre en la tienda (aunque Kurt estaba enojado con él). Estaba más o menos haciendo cualquier cosa para evitar estar en casa sin nada que hacer y demasiado tiempo en sus manos.

Se preguntó cómo Blaine lo estaba enfrentando.

* * *

Blaine se aferró al trabajo.

Odiaba no poder hablar con Kurt, pero no estaba dispuesto a ir en contra de las reglas de Burt. Si alguna vez quería ver de nuevo a Kurt, Blaine tenía que asegurarse de seguir todas sus reglas y Kurt también.

Así que se aseguró de mantenerse ocupado. Pasaba el tiempo leyendo y releyendo el guión. Se tomó el tiempo todos los días de trabajar en las canciones próximas, y ensayar en los estudios. Blaine se aseguró de tomar fotos de Nick, Jeff y él perdiendo el tiempo en el estudio de baile, disfrutando inmensamente para que las fans enloquecieran.

Cada día extrañaba a Kurt terriblemente. Los chicos se burlaban de él por que miraba la foto de Kurt en el set. Su primer instinto cuando algo sucedía era enviarle un mensaje a Kurt o llamarlo y decirle.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a contarle todo a Kurt que no ser capaz de decirle nada iba en contra de su propia naturaleza.

Suspiró.

Sólo unos días más.

* * *

"Es como si el universo se estuviera burlando de mí", se lamentó Kurt, desplomándose en su silla en la escalera superior de la sala de coro. Mercedes se sentó a su izquierda, Santana y Brittany a su derecha. Tomó un pedazo de pelusa invisible en su uniforme de Cheerio.

"¿Muy dramático, Hummel?", respondió Santana. "¿Tu chico no te da lo que quieres?"

"Muérdeme", espetó Kurt. "Estoy castigado, ¿de acuerdo? No se me permite hablar con Blaine en absoluto, y mañana es nuestro primer Día de San Valentín y no podemos ni siquiera... "se detuvo, su rostro sonrojado. No había querido revelar tanto.

"¿Qué hiciste, Cara de chica?", preguntó Santana con una sonrisa conocedora. "¿Tú y Blainers fueron atrapados con sus pantalones abajo?"

Kurt arqueó una ceja.

"No," dijo Kurt con firmeza. Bueno, sí, pero eso no era por lo que estaba en problemas.

"Santana, deja en paz al chico," interrumpió Mercedes. Por suerte, el Sr. Shue les llamó la atención y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra.

_Canciones de amor._

"Genial", murmuró para Mercedes. "Mátame ahora y sácame de esta miseria".

* * *

Así que chicos, ¿Quién esta dispuesto para una noche de fiesta esta noche?", preguntó Sebastián, dejando caer su brazo sobre el hombro de Blaine.

"Yo no creo que realmente -" Blaine trató de hacer caso omiso al brazo de Sebastián.

"Vamos, Blaine", dijo. "Has estado en una mala racha durante días. Tienes que hacer algo para quitarte esas malas vibras".

"Él tiene un punto, Blaine", respondió Nick. Blaine tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de mirar a su amigo.

"Yo no soy buena compañía en este momento" Blaine se excusó, moviéndose para quitarse el brazo de Sebastián de encima. "Lo siento."

"Vamos, ¿Qué puede hacer salir una sola noche?" presionó Sebastian. "Les puedo mostrar cómo vive la otra mitad."

"No me interesa, gracias", murmuró Blaine, alejándose.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué canción vas a cantar?", preguntó Rachel, apoyada en los casilleros, mientras Kurt sacaba las cosas de el suyo y las guardaba en su bolso. "Estoy pensando que realmente hay que hacer algo"

"Rachel, por favor, no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo hoy," Kurt la cortó. "Lo siento, yo solo..."

"Es difícil, ¿verdad?", le preguntó. "No ser capaz de hablar con él."

"Me está matando", admitió Kurt. "Yo no sabía..." Él suspiró. "Sólo unos pocos días más y esto terminará".

"Lo siento mucho, Kurt."

"Está bien." Suspiró de nuevo. "Es mi propia estupidez lo que me metió en este lío." Ella le dio una sonrisa de simpatía antes de ir en busca de Finn.

Recientemente habían roto, Rachel y Finn. Kurt sabía que Rachel estaba sintiendo lo que él sentía. Ella estaba tratando de llegar a Finn para que volvieran. Suspiró cuando la campana sonó.

* * *

"¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?", le preguntó Nick a Blaine. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"No," le dijo a Nick. "No es realmente mi día".

"Estamos preocupados por ti, lo sabes." Nick lo miró a los ojos. "Has estado tan mal por Kurt, y ni siquiera ha pasado una semana. ¿Crees que tal vez ustedes necesitan... que se enfríe un poco? "

"¡Tú fuiste el que me animó a ir por él!", exclamó Blaine. "¿Por qué renunciaría a él? Lo amo. "

"Odio verte tan triste", respondió Nick. "Vamos, Sebastián es un idiota, pero el resto de nosotros vamos y va a ser divertido".

"No lo sé, Nick," Blaine vaciló.

"¿Qué más tienes que hacer?"

Bueno, Nick le había pillado.

* * *

"Esta semana ha sido dura para ti, ¿no es así, muchacho?" Kurt miró hacia arriba para ver a su padre mirándole fijamente. Se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en un pensamiento durante la cena, y Carole y Finn ya había terminado y salido de la cocina. Su padre se quedó, con media taza llena de café frente a él. Kurt dejó caer el tenedor a medio comer su plato de comida.

"Extraño hablar con él."

"Tal vez fui demasiado duro contigo", admitió Burt. "Pero tu rompiste las reglas, Kurt."

"Lo sé", respondió Kurt, mirando sus manos.**  
**

"Yo iba a dejarlo pasar – ustedes son adolescentes, son chicos. Recuerdo como era eso ", continuó Burt y Kurt sintió como se sonrojaba. "Pero no se puede dejar todo e ir corriendo a ver a Blaine cuando lo desees. Mi palabra es final, Kurt. Yo soy el padre y tú eres el hijo, sin importar cómo las cosas han estado aquí en el pasado. "

"Lo siento", susurró Kurt, sin atreverse a mirar a su padre. "No va a suceder de nuevo." Su padre asintió con la cabeza después de un largo rato, y Kurt le dio lugar a sus esperanzas. Tal vez tendría una pronta liberación de su castigo. "Voy a limpiar mi plato... y voy a terminar mi tarea." Se levantó y fue lo que hizo.

* * *

"Oye, ¿a dónde vas?" Le gritó Sebastián a Blaine. Blaine se dio la vuelta en el estacionamiento del club al que ellos habían ido.

"A casa, Sebastian," contestó Blaine.

"La noche aún es joven, Blaine, y sospecho que hay una parte animal bajo esa fachada de caliente tímido colegial que muestras." Sebastian se acercó.

"No es una fachada y esto... no me siento a gusto, ¿de acuerdo?" Blaine apretó los dientes, tratando de no perder los estribos. Sebastián no era un mal tipo, pero ahora Blaine se estaba preguntando si Kurt estaba en lo cierto y Sebastián sentía algo por él.

"Blaine, necesitas vivir un poco", le criticó Sebastián, moviéndose para estar de pie directamente en frente de Blaine.

"Me voy a casa, te veré mañana." Blaine se dio vuelta para alejarse, y Sebastián le agarró del brazo.

"Espera," dijo. "Quería hablar contigo. Supongo que ahora es un buen lugar como cualquier otro. "

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Blaine, deseando poder soltar su brazo del agarre de Sebastian e irse sin parecer un idiota. Sebastian no había hecho nada más que ser amable con él.

"Yo te gusto, ¿cierto?" Sebastian quería saber.

"Por supuesto que sí - somos amigos", respondió Blaine.

"No, quiero decir -" Sebastian se detuvo a media frase y sonrió.

Y luego sus labios estaban sobre los de Blaine.

* * *

**N.T.:¡PUTO SEBASTIAN! OK, lo siento, no fue a LA. Las cosas desde aqui se empiezan a complicar. ¿Pero que es un buen fanfic sin los problemas? ¿Alguien mas quiere despotricar contra Sebastian? **

**PG**


	22. Capitulo 22

**N.T.: Sunday! You know!**

**Enjoy**

**i do not own nothing**

* * *

Capítulo 22

La sorpresa de los labios de Sebastian provoco que Blaine se congelará, y tardó un segundo en asimilar que Sebastián lo estaba besando.

"¡¿Qué demonios, Sebastian?!", Exclamó Blaine tan pronto como rompió el beso, empujando hacia atrás a Sebastián. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Siseó.

"Tu no me puede decir en serio que no querías esto", dijo Sebastián, en voz baja. "Deja de actuar, Anderson."

"No estoy actuando", insistió firmemente Blaine, su voz mezclada con ira. "Tengo novio."

"¿Qué? ¿Ese chico que estaba aquí para Navidad?"

"No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero sí," contestó Blaine.

Sebastián se encogió de hombros. "No me importa si a ti tampoco."

"Por supuesto que me importa", farfulló Blaine, mirando a Sebastián con incredulidad. "No quiero arruinar lo que tengo con él."

"Él no tiene por qué saberlo, Blaine," se movió de nuevo Sebastián, inclinándose para darle otro beso. Blaine lo empujó de nuevo.

"Tú no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" Replicó Blaine. "No estoy interesado en ti."

"Bien," murmuró Sebastián, retrocediendo. "Pensé que podríamos hacer algo increíble juntos, pero creo que no."

"Pensaste mal", coincidió Blaine. Estaba casi vibrando de rabia. Vio como Sebastián entraba de nuevo en el club y luego se dirigió a su coche, todavía temblando.

Se hundió en el asiento del conductor, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Blaine puso las llaves en el contacto, encendiendo el motor. Puso una mano temblorosa sobre la palanca de cambios y luego se detuvo, un sollozo escapando de su pecho. Apoyó los brazos sobre el volante y luego puso su cabeza sobre ellos mientras lloraba.

* * *

Blaine no se acordaba de haber conducido a casa. Esperaba que no haber golpeado nada ni haber cometido graves infracciones. De alguna manera había llegado a su edificio, había subido hasta su apartamento, y se había metió en su cama.

Todo lo que sabía era que estaba temblando y tenía frío. Se preguntó si era así como Kurt se había sentido después de que Karofsky lo hubiera besado.

Oh, Dios.

Kurt.

¿Qué le diría a Kurt? ¿Debía decirle a Kurt?

Se debatió consigo mismo sobre eso. Blaine no quería preocupar a Kurt, y sabía que Kurt se preocuparía por esto - él se preocuparía si Blaine estaba bien, se preocuparía de que Sebastián no era de fiar. Demonios, Kurt incluso podría preocuparse de que Blaine había correspondido las atenciones de Sebastian, un pensamiento que sacudió a Blaine hasta la médula.

De cualquier manera, Blaine no quería nada más que escuchar la voz de Kurt en ese momento, pero no pudo. Kurt estaba todavía castigado.

Tiró de la manta alrededor de él, de pronto agotado.

Blaine cayó en un sueño inquieto, demasiado cansado para siquiera desvestirse.

* * *

"Esto oficialmente es una mierda," murmuró Kurt a Rachel, que estaba sentado junto a él en la sala de coro. Llevaba su uniforme de Cheerios, la práctica programada para esa tarde, una vez que terminara con el club glee. Estaban viendo como Artie y Mike le hacían una serenata a Brittany y Tina, quienes estaban claramente disfrutando de la actuación. Santana no parecía tan contenta tampoco, y Kurt se preguntó si estaba celosa.

Él incluso había ido con el Sr. Shue para decirle que no quería hacer la tarea. Kurt no podía recordar la última vez que realmente había tratado de evitar alguna tarea. No podía soportar la idea de pararse delante de todo el mundo y dejar al descubierto a sí mismo de esa manera - al menos no hoy. Una vez que pudiera hablar con Blaine de nuevo...

Suspiró mientras los chicos terminaban y las chicas expresaban su agradecimiento. Él sólo quería ir a casa, enterrarse bajo las sábanas, y despertar a finales de la semana.

* * *

"¿Qué te pasó anoche?", Le preguntó Nick cuando Blaine se dirigió al escenario. "Jesús, Blaine, te ves terrible".

"No dormí nada", murmuró Blaine, sabiendo que era verdad. Por fin había caído en un sueño inquieto unas dos horas antes de tener que volver a levantarse. Las pesadillas habían plagado sus sueños, y la voz de Sebastián lo acechaba.

Recordaba el momento en el estacionamiento una y otra vez, tratando de averiguar si podría haber hecho algo diferente.

Se sentía como si fuera su culpa. Tal vez el se lo había permitido a Sebastián.

Blaine se pasó una mano por la cara y luego cerró los ojos fuertemente. Incluso después de que lo hubieran peinado y maquillado, sabía que todavía tenía mal aspecto.

"¿Estás bien?", Le preguntó Jeff, uniéndose a ellos. Blaine se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"No," respondió simplemente. "No, en absoluto".

"¿Qué pasó?" Nick puso una mano en su brazo. Blaine dejó que su amigo lo llevara hacia sus sillas.

"Me estaba yendo cuando Sebastián me siguió hasta el estacionamiento", Blaine habló en voz baja. No había nadie más en el set todavía, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien escuchara. Se estaban preparando para filmar algunas escenas en los pasillos, lo que significaba que habría extras.

"Él... él me besó."

Jeff y Nick se miraron asombrados mientras Blaine seguía hablando.

"Yo no lo quería", susurró Blaine, quebrándose de nuevo, pero tratando de contenerse. Si tuviera que volver a maquillaje una vez más, las chicas se lo comerían vivo. "Simplemente... lo hizo, y entonces me dijo que obviamente era lo que quería".

"¿Qué hiciste?", preguntó Jeff.

"Lo empujé, le dije que no estaba interesado", contestó Blaine. "Trató de convencerme, pero renunció después de que yo siguiera diciendo que no." Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato. "No sé qué hacer." Blaine dijo finalmente.

"¿Sobre qué?" Nick le preguntó.

"Kurt", le dijo Blaine. "¿Le digo? ¿Y si él piensa que yo quería que sucediera? "

"Kurt te ama", dijo Nick, y Jeff asintió. "No hay manera de que él pensara que te guste Sebastián".

"Tienes que contarle esto, Blaine", añadió Jeff. "Realmente te ves terrible".

"Gracias," dijo Blaine secamente.

"En cualquier momento", bromeó Jeff, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Blaine suspiró, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Le diría a Kurt, y Kurt lo entendería, y todo este lío sólo se iría.*

* * *

"Feliz Día de San Valentín, muchacho", dijo Burt, asomando la cabeza en la habitación de Kurt.

"Para ti también, papá", respondió Kurt, terminando la última frase en su ensayo de Inglés antes de golpear el botón de impresión.

"Así que estaba pensando," comenzó Burt y Kurt miró a su padre. "que has sido bueno, y no te has quejado de tu castigo y bien..." Él suspiró. "Te voy a dejar libre por buen comportamiento".

"¿En serio?", Preguntó Kurt, sonriendo. Por fin, sería capaz de llamar a Blaine, y el día de San Valentín también.

"Más o menos", asintió Burt. "Conseguiste tu llamada telefónica".

"¿Puedo llamar a Blaine?" Kurt saltó, mirando a su padre con alegría en su rostro.

"Puedes llamar a Blaine." Burt sonrió. "Pero después volverás a tu castigo."

"Entiendo", dijo Kurt. "Gracias, papá."

"De nada, hijo."

Kurt esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que su padre estaba fuera del alcance para buscar su teléfono celular. Apenas podía marcar el número, sus manos temblaban tanto. La emoción vibraba en su pecho mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

"¿Kurt?" Saludó la sorprendida voz de Blaine.

"Hola," dijo Kurt lentamente, alegre al escuchar la voz de Blaine.

"¿Se supone que deberías estar llamándome?", Preguntó Blaine. "No es que no este contento de que lo hagas, pero..."

"Esta aprobado por mi padre, lo juro," Kurt respondió apresuradamente. "Sólo por hoy".

"Es muy bueno escuchar tu voz", Blaine susurró y Kurt se estremeció.

"Te he echado mucho de menos", respondió Kurt.

"Lo mismo digo", Blaine suspiró. Kurt sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba realmente llorando. Empezaron a hablar de las cosas que se habían perdido – Kurt le hablo de la tarea de Glee y Blaine le contó de su salida con los 'chicos'.

"¿Estás bien, Blaine?" Kurt quería saber una vez que Blaine había terminado de hablar. "Suenas molesto."

"Es... nada", Blaine finalmente dijo. "Yo solo te he extrañado tanto."

"Yo también", murmuró Kurt. "No sabía lo mucho que te amaba hasta que no pude hablar contigo todos los días."

"Yo también te amo", dijo Blaine. "Te amo tanto, Kurt."

* * *

Blaine era un cobarde. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Kurt se escuchaba tan feliz, hablando de su día, y lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, y Blaine no podía contarle lo de Sebastián. En cambio, solo le hablo de su salida con los chicos.

"¡Oh, son casi las ocho!", Exclamó Kurt. Blaine pudo oír susurros a través del teléfono antes de que unas voces sonaran en el fondo. "Es casi la hora de _Dalton_."

La boca de Blaine se secó. Se había olvidado del episodio de San Valentín de esta noche. "¿Por qué quieres verlo?"

"Lo veo cada semana, Blaine," se rió Kurt. "Es parte de la razón por la que nos conocimos."

"Ya lo sé, yo sólo... no es necesario que veas este episodio." Blaine sintió pánico. Kurt sabría la verdad sobre él y Sebastian si observaba la escena de James y Toby.

"¿Y perderme el primer beso de James y Toby?" Kurt bromeó. "¿Qué clase de respetable fanboy sería yo si me lo perdiera? Además, me gusta la idea de que soy el único que sabe lo que va a pasar. "

Kurt vio el episodio y le contaba todo lo que pasaba a Blaine después de que este dijera que no se atrevía a mirar. Blaine oyó la música instrumental de fondo, a continuación, voces hablando, y luego Kurt se quedó sin aliento.

"Oh, Blaine", canturreó Kurt.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Blaine, con pánico de nuevo. Esta llamada telefónica no estaba ayudando a sus nervios.

"Eso fue increíble. Tu y Sebastian hicieron un buen trabajo ", lo felicitó Kurt. "Casi me creo que son novios en la vida real." Blaine no sabía qué decir a eso, pero su estómago se apretó dolorosamente.

El espectáculo llegó a su fin y Kurt suspiró. "Probablemente debería dejarte ir."

"No quiero colgar", dijo Blaine.

"Yo tampoco", le susurró Kurt. "Pero es sólo un par de días más."

"Te amo".

"Te amo" Blaine colgó el teléfono con una sensación de vacío y culpa brotando en el estómago.

Nunca se había odiado tanto antes.

* * *

**N.T.:** (_¡COBARDE! ¡COBARDE!) _**Lo siento, eso grita mi yo interno. Al menos hablaron para el dia de San Valentin. Emmm, Britney 2.0? Alguien? Yo si! It was awesome. **

**Cuando quedan 8 capitulos y nos acercamos al final del fic, con el peso de mi corazón tengo que decir que ya no actualizare miercoles, viernes y domingo. Mis calificaciones en el colegio han bajado y necesito estudiar y aplicarme, asi que prometo actualizar a medida que traduzca. **

**PG **


	23. Capitulo 23

**N.T.: OK, ahora es el momento de la inmensa disculpa por toda la espera y blah blah blah, pero entiendanme, cuando tienes traducidos varios capitulos y los guardas en tu computador y que un dia vayas a dicho computador y no enciende, realmente te saca de tus casillas. Esa es mi escusa xD LOSIENTOLOSIENTOLOSIENTOLOSI ENTOLOSIENTOLOSIENTOLOSIENTO LOSIENTOLOSIENTOLOSIENTOLOSI ENTO.**

**Pero esto de vuelta y no pienso abandonarlos (al menos no por un periodo tan largo) **

**Asi que no los haré esperar más, y aqui esta el capitulo...**

**POR AMOR A CHAYANNE!**

* * *

Capitulo 23

El fin de semana llegó lentamente, pero Blaine se alegró cuando finalmente llegó. Ahora sería capaz de hablar con Kurt cada vez que quisiera - y podría sacar todo el lío con Sebastián fuera de su cabeza.

Cuando encendió su teléfono, frunció el ceño al ver que había ningún texto de Kurt. Se encogió de hombros, preguntándose si Kurt no había tenido tiempo antes de la escuela. Le envió un texto rápidamente.

_Estoy tan contento de que podamos hablar de nuevo._

Se fue a trabajar, grabando varias canciones en el estudio. Blaine dejó que el productor tomará una foto y la subiera a Twitter, y luego se dirigió a recoger sus cosas. Habían pasado horas desde que Blaine había enviado el texto a Kurt. Seguramente Kurt habría enviado algo a estas alturas.

Cuando miró el teléfono y vio que no había ningún mensaje, se confundió. Sin embargo, le daría a Kurt hasta el final de la jornada escolar.

Le envió un texto más _(¿día ocupado?)_. Y luego se dirigió al set de Dalton para filmar.

Cuando llegó a casa esa noche, y todavía no había tenido noticias de Kurt, Blaine se preocupó. Le envió un texto más (_Kurt, por favor llámame_) y decidió que si no sabía nada de Kurt en una hora, Blaine lo llamaría.

Esa hora se arrastró, mientras Blaine intentaba encontrar algo para ocupar su tiempo. Por último, con cinco minutos para que se completara la hora, se rindió y marcó el número de celular de Kurt. Sonó varias veces y luego se fue al buzón de voz.

Bien. Entonces, el teléfono de Kurt estaba encendido, pero no le contestaba. Eso podría significar que el papá de Kurt no se lo había devuelto por alguna razón. Pensó largo y tendido sobre ello, y luego decidió que llamaría al teléfono de su casa y trataría de hablar con Burt. Justo cuando estaba a punto de marcar, sonó su teléfono celular. Vio que era su publicista, y se le hundió el corazón.

"¿Julie?" Respondió el teléfono.

"¿Dónde estás?" Espetó en un tono molesto.

"En casa", respondió él, desconcertado por el tono. "¿Por qué?"

"Quédate ahí", le ordenó. Podía oír el ruido del tráfico de fondo. "Estoy en camino."

Blaine caminó alrededor, esperando a que Julie llegara. Sus palabras y el tono había surgido todo tipo de sentimientos inquietantes, y estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. Su normalmente imperturbable publicista había sonado como si se estuviera volviendo loca – lo que significaba que era malo.

Momentos después estaba diciéndole al portero que la dejara pasar. Estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada cuando el ascensor llegó a su piso. Ella salió del ascensor, sin ni siquiera un saludo, empujándolo mientras caminaba y se sacaba el abrigo.

"Tenemos un problema", anunció, dejando su abrigo y el bolso en el sofá.

"Eso estoy notando", respondió Blaine. "¿Tengo dos entrevistas al mismo tiempo o algo?"

"Ojalá", suspiró Julie. "¿Has visto TMZ esta noche?"

"No." Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Tú sabes que no veo esa basura."

"Sí, bueno, tal vez deberías empezar". Julie camino hacia donde estaba su portátil, se sentó en su escritorio y lo abrió. Escribió una URL y espero a que la página se cargara. Una vez que lo hizo, giró la portátil y le mostro la pagina a Blaine.

Blaine se hundió en el sofá, un jadeo escapó de sus labios mientras miraba la página web - una página cubierta con varias fotografías de él y Sebastián besándose.

* * *

Kurt se despertó pensando que sería un buen día. Después de todo, conseguiría su teléfono y los privilegios de Internet de vuelta, y sería capaz de hablar con Blaine tanto como él quisiera. De hecho, estaba emocionado por partida doble, ya que había hablado con su padre la noche anterior, y había llegado a un acuerdo para que Kurt pasará parte de su receso de primavera en Los Ángeles con Blaine.

Si tenía un poco más de suerte, New Directions también estaría celebrando su gran victoria en las Regionales. Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad, casi brincando sobre su escritorio de la computadora y encendiendo su ordenador. Se metió en su cuarto de baño para una ducha rápida, y luego se apresuro con su régimen de cuidado de la piel por la mañana. Kurt se vistió para adaptarse a su estado de ánimo, coqueto y fabuloso, antes de hundirse en la silla del escritorio para comprobar su pobre y abandonado correo electrónico y revisar su Tumblr antes de ir a la escuela.

Sus correos electrónicos no eran nada importante. Envió algunas respuestas antes de hacer clic a través de su página de Tumblr y congelarse.

El cerebro de Kurt no podía procesar lo que estaba mirando.

Su página estaba cubierta de imágenes - imágenes de Blaine, envuelto en un abrazo con un Sebastián Smythe.

Kurt miró la imagen y luego comenzó a leer las notas sobre los reblogs. La nota original fue la peor.

**OMG, CHICOS. ESTUVE EN ESTE CLUB LA OTRA NOCHE Y VI A BLAINE ANDERSON Y SEBASTIAN SMYTHE EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO HABLANDO Y LUEGO SANTA MIERDA, SE BESARON!**

**OMG. LO SABÍA. YO SABÍA QUE TENÍAN QUE ESTAR JUNTOS.**

**HAH, EL FANDOM ANDERSMYTHE DEBE ESTAR LITERALMENTE CAGANDOSE EN ESTE MOMENTO.**

**TODO ES ANDERSMYTHE Y NADA DUELE.**

**Dlkfadlifja; eorijaeoisdlkfjadlkfa; dlkjad * muero ***

Y así fue, durante páginas y páginas hasta que Kurt no pudo ver nada más. Su mandíbula se apretó con tanta fuerza que dolía y estaba enviando un dolor punzante hacia las sienes. Sus ojos estaban húmedos de lágrimas no derramadas. Parpadeó, sintiéndolas caer sobre sus mejillas.

"Kurt, vas a - hey, ¿qué pasa?" Finn habló detrás de él. Kurt no podía hablar, y Finn se acercó. "Oh, mierda", murmuró, viendo la pantalla del ordenador.

Kurt se quebró en ese momento, sus hombros temblaban con la fuerza de sus sollozos. inn lo abrazó y lo mantuvo apretado.

Fue entonces cuando Burt los encontró. Finn tranquilamente transmitió lo que estaba pasando.

"Hijo, ¿vas a la escuela?", Preguntó Burt.

"No," la negativa de Kurt fue amortiguada por el hombro de Finn. "No puedo hacer frente a todos y saber que ellos saben."

"Está bien." Suspiró Burt. "Finn, muévete".

"Diles que no me envíen mensajes," Murmuró Kurt, alejándose de Finn. "Y cambia tu camisa. El moco no está de moda esta temporada".

"¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien", le preguntó Finn. Kurt asintió y Finn se fue. Kurt se dejó caer en su cama después de apagar su computadora, sin preocuparse más sobre su ropa. Puso su teléfono en silencio, y luego se cubrió con las mantas por sobre la cabeza y se aisló del mundo.

* * *

**N.T.: Escucho como mi corazón se rompe. Primero 4x04 y ahora esto. NO PUEDE SER. **

**Comenten y Feliz Miercoles o el dia en que estes leyendo esto. **

**PG**

**P.D.: Dicho computador (el mio) todavía no funciona y tengo que ocupar el de mi mamá, lo que es una mierda por que lo odio, es muy pequeño y no se :s no me gusta... I 3 MY PC. Por lo que no se cuan seguido actualizare. Lo siento de antemano. **


	24. Capitulo 24

**N.T.: Que más da, si Blaine y Kurt no están juntos, ya nada importa.**

**Viernes y aquí va...**

* * *

Capitulo 24

"¿Cómo sucedió esto?" Exclamó Blaine, mirando las fotos, incapaz de apartar los ojos a pesar de que las imágenes cortaban en él como un cuchillo.

"Una chica los vio en el estacionamiento y lo puso en Internet , dijo Julie, cerrando la computadora portátil con un chasquido y colocándola de nuevo sobre la mesa. "TMZ se comunicó con ella y le preguntó si tenía más fotos. Le ofreció una mierda de dinero por ellas, estoy segura."

"Esto es malo", dijo Blaine, de pie. El pánico estaba de vuelta, vibrando bajo su piel y haciéndole incapaz de estar quieto. "Esto es muy, muy malo".

"Vamos a tener que hacer un poco de control de daños", dijo Julie. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Salimos. Un grupo de nosotros del reparto. No me estaba divirtiendo, así que decidí irme", le dijo Blaine. "Él me siguió hasta mi coche, me dio un beso en contra de mi voluntad, y luego siguió presionándome... bueno, él no tuvo la respuesta que quería de mí, así que volvió a entrar, y me fui."

"Mierda", murmuró Julie. "Eso no es lo que los artículos están diciendo".

"¿Qué artículos?" La boca de Blaine se secó. No había pensado que esto podría empeorar, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

"Todo el mundo está al tanto de esta historia, Blaine," Julie habló en voz baja. "Eres uno de los rostros más famosos de la televisión. Además eres gay – Todo el mundo ha estado muriendo porque salgas con alguien." Dijo como si estuviera señalando lo obvio. " A eso añádele el hecho de que encontraron un testigo dispuesto a dejar constancia de que tú y Sebastián estaban uno encima del otro, y luego se fueron juntos. "

Blaine enterró su cara entre sus manos. Iba a matar a Sebastian, y luego demandaría a todo en el que pudiera pensar.

"Vamos a tener que hacer una declaración", continuó. "He estado recibiendo llamadas todo el día." Julie le dirigió una dura mirada. "¿Qué quieres que diga?"

* * *

Kurt finalmente salió de la cama alrededor de la hora de comer, sobre todo porque su vejiga no podía soportar más tiempo. Se sentía como una esponja exprimida - seco y destrozado. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas lágrimas había derramado en medio de un sueño inquieto.

Podía oír a su padre, Carole y Finn riendo en la cocina, y deseó poder sentirse tan despreocupado como lo estaban ellos. Kurt volvió tambaleándose a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. En cualquier momento, su padre estaría aquí y lo haría bajar para comer. Su teléfono celular llamó su atención de donde estaba, junto a su reloj despertador en la mesita de noche. Lo cogió con dedos temblorosos y lo apretó con fuerza en la mano.

Apretó el botón para encender la pantalla. Se había perdido un par de llamadas y textos mientras había estado durmiendo. Con el teléfono en silencio, había sido capaz de hacer caso omiso de todo el mundo.

Kurt se desplazó a través de sus llamadas perdidas - Rachel, Mercedes, incluso Santana. Vio varios mensajes, y suspiró. Tendría que escucharlos más tarde. Revisó sus textos, viendo algunas de las chicas, un par de los chicos del Glee Club (incluyendo Puck, whoa), y tres de Blaine.

Blaine – quién parecía no saber que había sido atrapado, dada la naturaleza de sus textos.

Kurt se mordió el labio, y luego los eliminó. La única manera de lidiar con esto sería dejando ir a Blaine. Era obvio por las fotos que Blaine y Sebastian tenían algo. Kurt sabía que Sebastián podría ser un novio mucho mejor para Blaine de lo que jamás él podría ser.

Justo cuando iba a poner el teléfono hacia abajo, la pantalla se iluminó en sus manos. Nuevas lágrimas (¿cómo todavía le quedaban?) en las esquinas de sus ojos mientras miraba como la pantalla se iluminaba. Blaine estaba llamando.

"¿Kurt?" Kurt se giró y vio a su papá en la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Vienes a cenar?" Kurt miró a su papá por un segundo, luego de nuevo a su teléfono que seguía mostrando el nombre de Blaine en la pantalla. Se mordió el labio, pulsó el botón de ignorar, y apagó su teléfono.

"Sí," dijo, poniendo el teléfono boca abajo y limpiando sus ojos. "Bajaré en un segundo."

* * *

Blaine se dio cuenta tarde de que probablemente Kurt había visto las fotos.

El pensamiento lo hizo saltar por su teléfono, enloqueciendo a Julie, a quién había cortado en la mitad de una frase. Apretó el botón para llamar a Kurt y rezó por que su novio le respondiera.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos", rogó en voz alta cuando el teléfono sonó. Julie arqueó una ceja, claramente preguntándose a quién estaba llamando. "¡Maldita sea!", Gritó cuando escucho la voz de Kurt en el buzón de voz.

_Has llamado a Kurt. No puedo llegar a mi teléfono ahora mismo, así que déjame un mensaje._

"Kurt, es Blaine", dijo en el instante que sonó el pitido. "Sé que viste las fotos, pero Kurt, no es lo que piensas. Te lo juro, lo puedo explicar. Por favor, por favor, por favor, llámame." Hizo una pausa. "Te amo".

"¡Hijo de puta!" Maldijo, arrojando su teléfono en el sofá. Julie saltó, y luego le dio una sonrisa simpática.

"Él va a llamar, Blaine", dijo. "Pero mientras tanto, tenemos que lidiar con esto." Blaine asintió después de un momento y luego volvió a sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

"¿Qué sugieres?"

* * *

"¿Cómo lo llevas, cariño?" Carole preguntó mientras se sentaban alrededor de la mesa. Ella había hecho algún tipo de pescado al horno y ensalada, y Kurt normalmente habría estado comiendo, pero parecía que su apetito había desaparecido. Empujó su plato con el tenedor.

"Yo... no lo sé", finalmente dijo.

"Realmente apesta", dijo Finn. "Lo que Blaine-" Kurt se estremeció al oír el sonido del nombre de Blaine y Finn dejó de hablar.

"Si él..." Kurt comenzó, con la voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo. "Si él llama aquí, no quiero hablar con él."

"¿Está seguro, Kurt?" Carole habló suavemente. Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, no tengo hambre", se excusó, levantándose. "Me voy a la cama."

"Escuela en la mañana", dijo Burt y Kurt lo miró antes de asentir.

"Buenas noches", dijo, dirigiéndose a su habitación. **  
**

* * *

**N.T.: ¡NO ES MI CULPA! ¡YO NO ESCRIBÍ EL FIC! Si yo lo hubiera escrito seria la cosa más fome (aburrida) del mundo. Y no tendría tanto suspense y seria todo rosa y fluffy. Estos capítulos son muy cortos y dolorosos. Pero pasarán rápido, lo juro. **

**Mi computador todavía esta en coma, pero, eso es lo de menos en momentos tan críticos para Klaine como este. **

**Anyway, faltan 20 días para THE ROLE YOU WERE BORN TO PLAY.**

**¿Excited? Cause I Am... I luv grease.**

**PG**


	25. Capitulo 25

**N.T.: MUCHO TIEMPO HA PASADO, Y YO HE DESCUIDADO, ESTE FIC QUE HA ESTADO, POR MAS DE UN MES OLVIDADO. cuek! anoquefomesoy!**

**Enjoy... The Silence**

* * *

_¡La Estrella De Dalton Habla!_

_Apenas hace unos días, algunas imágenes de la estrella Blaine Anderson se filtraron por TMZ en un caliente beso con su co-estrella Sebastián Smythe. Muchos rumores entre los fans habían dado a entender que los dos estaban en una relación, pero las imágenes finalmente sirvieron como prueba ... o ¿no? No de acuerdo a Blaine._

_El representante del actor emitió un comunicado esta mañana que si bien las imágenes son reales, eran de un momento privado entre amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Se emitió la siguiente declaración:_

_"Sebastian y yo somos buenos amigos. Todo el elenco estaba fuera esa noche pasando un buen rato. Las cosas entre nosotros se nos fueron de las manos. Hemos hablado de ello y decidido que no hay nada entre nosotros, mas que amistad. "_

_Entonces, ¿qué piensa usted, lector?_

_Esta Blaine Anderson ocultando una relación secreta con su co-estrella? ¿O está diciendo la verdad?_

_Sólo el tiempo lo dirá._

* * *

Kurt pasó la semana siguiente con la cabeza en la niebla. Se levantaba, iba a la escuela, iba a los ensayos de Glee o a la práctica Cheerios, hacía su tarea, iba a su casa, cenaba con su familia y se iba a la cama.

Era una rutina. Era reconfortante y familiar. Kurt tenía cada momento de su día previsto - se encontró que era menos probable que sus pensamientos se desvíaran hacia temas prohibidos.

Blaine era un tema prohibido.

Finn le había dicho a los demás del club que no lo mencionaran, pero Kurt todavía podía sentir las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos sobre él. Hizo caso omiso de ellos y sus intentos de hablar acerca de lo que estaba "sintiendo". Kurt no sentía nada, en realidad. Esa fue la mejor parte de la niebla en la que se había hundido - el entumecimiento feliz.

Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando uno de los jugadores de hockey le lanzó un granizado de uva después de la clase de gimnasia. Las chicas de Glee habían estado junto al él en ese momento y Kurt se había encontrado a sí mismo llevado al baño de chicas, y limpiado en un tiempo récord.

Se preguntó por qué todavía sentía frío después de haber sido limpiado.

* * *

Blaine no sabía qué hacer. Quería seguir llamando a Kurt, exigiendo que le contestara el teléfono y le permitiera explicar, pero no le veía el punto. Si Kurt quería escuchar, que llamara.

Había llamado al teléfono de su casa y le había contestado Finn. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, la llamada terminó con "No quiere hablar contigo, por lo que deja de llamar" y luego Finn había colgado.

Blaine suspiró. Necesitaba una nueva estrategia.

Los correos electrónicos se habían ido sin abrir y sin respuesta al respecto.

Los mensajes de voz se fueron sin respuesta alguna.

No podía llamar a la casa.

Era la temporada de premios, y la filmación todavía estaba en curso y no había manera de que Blaine volara a ver a Kurt - fue lo primero que había pensado.

Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, con los ojos cansados (porque no estaba durmiendo y se notaba, para gran consternación de las chicas de maquillaje), vio a Jeff cruzando el estudio de sonido y se le ocurrió una gran idea.

* * *

Kurt descubrió que podía estar en Tumblr y ponerse al día con sus amigos en línea, ahora que él había bloqueado cualquier cosa con "Dalton", "Blaine Anderson ',' Glee ',' Smythe Sebastian 'y' TMZ '.

Nunca había utilizado la función de bloquear para nada más que porno, pero era agradable saber que no volvería a ver esos posts. Por supuesto, ahora su pantalla consistía en su totalidad de posts de gatos y fotos de Nueva York que etiquetaba con "mi futura casa", "mi futura escuela", y otras cosas al azar como "Voy a tomar un café aquí todos los días."

También estableció su correo electrónico para bloquear los e-mails de Blaine, una vez que Blaine volvió a ese medio de contacto.

Esa noche, durante la comprobación de su Tumblr, un nuevo mensaje apareció.

Su corazón se detuvo y sintió como la niebla lo cubría por primera vez en días.

Jeff le había enviado un mensaje. Kurt había olvidado por completo que lo estaba siguiendo, o que una vez él y Blaine se habían conocido, Jeff había devuelto el favor y le seguía.

_Kurt, sé que estás molesto. Por favor, por favor, simplemente habla con Blaine, y oye lo que tiene que decir. Si todavía no quieres tener nada que ver con él después de eso, entonces él te dejara en paz._

Kurt se aferraba a los vestigios de la niebla, sentía un dolor en el pecho cada vez que miraba las palabras.

No podía.

Hizo clic en el botón de respuesta, y escribió una frase en el cuadro antes de presionar contestar.

_Por favor, déjenme en paz._

Así que parecía que incluso en Tumblr no estaba a salvo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kurt fue a ajustes y desactivo su cuenta.

* * *

Blaine estaba hecho una porquería.

No estaba durmiendo. Apenas funcionaba para estar en el set. Estaba tan, tan, tan enfadado con Sebastián que lo único que podía hacer era no golpear al otro chico en la cara.

Alguien tenía que golpear esa expresión petulante. Hacer sus escenas juntos se sentía incómodo, y Blaine sabía que los altos mandos lo habían notado.

Blaine había retomado el boxeo, y se encontró gastando más y más tiempo en el gimnasio golpeando el saco. Jeff y Nick incluso habían hecho un vídeo de él y lo habían subido a Internet, para gran consternación de Blaine. Las fangirls, sin embargo, habían volado en un frenesí.

Así Blaine recurrió a un último esfuerzo.

* * *

"¡Kurt!", Escuchó que su padre lo llamaba. "Ven aquí!"

"¿Sí?", preguntó Kurt, bajando las escaleras. Había estado encerrado en su habitación, escuchando su canción para su asignación de Glee y bloqueando al mundo.

"¿Tienes una paquete", dijo Burt, señalando al tipo de entrega. El repartidor le entregó un gran ramo de rosas y Burt le dio una propina. "¿De parte de quién son?"

Kurt miró la tarjeta y el dolor en su pecho volvió con toda su fuerza. "B-Blaine," tartamudeó, diciendo el nombre de Blaine por primera vez en más de una semana. Se quedó mirando las flores por un largo rato, y luego se dirigió a la cocina. Podía sentir como los ojos de su padre lo seguían mientras Kurt se dirigía a la papelera y dejaba caer las flores en el interior.

El florero de cristal se rompía en el interior de la lata mientras lo hacía, Kurt se sintió reivindicado. Trató de no pensar en cómo los fragmentos de vidrio roto se parecían a su corazón roto.

* * *

Primero fueron flores.

Una semana después, una cesta de fruta elaborada (Kurt no la había lanzado a la basura - en lugar de eso se la dio a su padre e insistió en que la fruta se come).

Una semana más y un iPod fue entregado. Kurt lo devolvió y donó el dinero a la caridad.

Y así fue, hasta el día en que el ave fue entregada. Fue una curruca amarilla en una jaula dorada. Kurt le echó un vistazo al pájaro piando alegremente, y se rompió. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Blaine.

"Kurt, oh, Dios-" Blaine comenzó, claramente encantado de que le hubiera llamado. A Kurt le temblaron las rodillas ante el sonido de su voz. Pero entonces se armó de valor.

"Sólo para", espetó Kurt. Blaine se quedó en silencio. "Sólo tienes que parar, Blaine," continuó. "No más regalos, ni flores. ¿Acaso eso no puede entrar en tu cabeza?" Lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos y cayeron sin su permiso. "Hemos terminado."

"Kurt-" Blaine protestó, y sonaba como que tal vez él también estaba llorando.

"Adiós, Blaine." Kurt colgó el teléfono y calló de rodillas, sollozando.

* * *

**N.T.: Mis papas adoptaron, tengo un nuevo hermano, me saque mi piercing, aprendí a tocar la guitarra, he leído la saga de The Inmortal Instruments (es muuuy buena) y... No, nada más. Eso me ha pasado. Loooooong Time. **

**Realmente no tenia tiempo para traducir. Pero bueno, ya estoy aqui.**

**Este capitulo, como dijo la autora, es lo más bajo de lo bajo. The lowest of the lows. The Bottom. De aqui solo se puede ir para arriba. **

**Animo... Por que Klaine es para siempre.**

**PG**


	26. Capitulo 26

**N.T.: hey i just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe.(8)**

**Lo siento, soy feeeeeeliz.**

* * *

Capitulo 26

Pasaron los días, y Kurt mantuvo su enfoque en la escuela, en el Club Glee, y en pasar el tiempo con su familia. No se permitía pensar en otra cosa. Los Regionales habían pasado, y New Directions había logrado una victoria (¡Toma esa Aural Intensity y Vocal Adrenaline!), y se irían a Nueva York en poco más de un mes para competir en los Nacionales.

No podía esperar para el viaje - sería justo la cosa necesaria para librarse del estrés. Kurt tenía planes - El y Rachel desayunarían en Tiffany's y tal vez asistir a un espectáculo de Broadway, si había tiempo.

Estaba tan concentrado en el viaje que el baile paso desapercibido para él. Kurt no se había dado cuenta hasta que el baile estuvo cerca. Pensó que no importaba de todos modos – que iría. No tenía una cita, y no quería tener que vestirse sólo para ver a sus amigos pasar un buen rato.

Entonces el señor Schue lanzó la bomba. Todos se presentarían en el baile, el grupo que estaba previsto había renunciado en el último minuto. La asistencia era obligatoria (salvo que fuera expresamente prohibida por un padre o tutor - y Kurt sabía que su padre nunca haría eso), ya que se usaría como un ensayo para sus actuaciones en las Nacionales, y también probarían algunas canciones nuevas.

Ahora Kurt estaba atrapado prestando atención al tema, y le dolió, sabiendo que iba solo - Finn iba con Quinn, Santana con Karofsky - de todas las personas, Mike y Tina irían, obviamente, juntos. Brittany y Artie (que habían roto la semana anterior) iban como amigos, aunque Kurt tenía la sensación de que Brittany probablemente pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo con Santana. Lauren iba con Puck, y Sam y Mercedes iban juntos. Rachel hizo olas con el anuncio de que iría con Jesse St. James, y Kurt pensó que Finn podría estallar un vaso sanguíneo allí mismo, en la sala de coro.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Kurt se detuvo junto el casillero de Rachel, con la espalda apoyada contra ellos. Ella levantó la vista de donde estaba cambiando cosas entre el armario y su mochila.

"Claro", respondió Rachel.

"¿Cómo puedes... perdonar a Jesse por lo que te hizo?", Rachel se quedo en silencio por un momento y Kurt asumió que estaba recordando el año anterior, cuando la relación entre ella y Jesse había terminado cuando todos en Vocal Adrenaline hicieron un omelet en ella.

"Me di cuenta de que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que lo sentía," ella respondió por fin. "Creo que él se preocupa por mí. La situación en el año pasado con Shelby y sus amigos no ayudo de nada. Él no tenía que enamorarse de mí. "

"¿Fue tan fácil?", Preguntó Kurt, mientras cerraba su casillero y se dirigían a su próxima clase.

"No", le dijo Rachel. "No lo fue, pero estoy dispuesta de darle otra oportunidad." Hizo una pausa. "¿Estás pensando en perdonar a Blaine?"

"¿Qué?" Kurt la miró fijamente, sorprendido. "No, por supuesto que no." Kurt se obligó a tragar todo el dolor que sentía en la garganta. "Incluso si lo considerara, ¿cuál sería el punto?" Sonó la campana de alarma detrás de ellos. Kurt lo tomo como una forma de escapar cuando se metió en su salón de clases.

_¿Cuál sería el punto? Blaine probablemente lo supero para ahora de todos modos._

* * *

"Muy bien, eso es todo", le espetó Julie. Acababa de abrir su puerta para encontrarla en la entrada. Blaine miró en estado de shock mientras ella se habría pasó por el apartamento.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Blaine espetó de vuelta. Estaba cansado de todavía no dormir bien.

"Tú, Blaine", respondió Julie. "Tu eres mi problema".

"¿Qué he hecho?", preguntó, sorprendido.

"¡De eso se trata!", Exclamó.

"Lo siento, Julie, pero me acabo de despertar y estoy tan, tan perdido." Devolvió Blaine, frotándose la cara con una mano. "Vas a tener que desglosarlo para mí. Asegúrate de utilizar palabras cortas y oraciones completas. "

"Aquí está el problema, Blaine," Julie le dijo. "El director de la cadena televisiva se ha dado cuenta de que no pareces estar enfocado en tu trabajo como lo estabas antes. Se te olvidan las líneas, llegas tarde a las sesiones de filmación y al estudio, tú y Sebastián son torpes en el set juntos "Ella agitó su mano.. "¿Debo continuar?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, Julie."

"Lo sé," dijo. "Créeme, nunca he visto a nadie intentar tan duro como tu."

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"**  
**

"Me importa un bledo lo que hagas al respecto, Blaine, pero tienes que arreglarlo, o vas a estar fuera de tu trabajo." Con eso, Julie se fue por la puerta y la cerró fuerte detrás de ella. Blaine suspiró, hundiéndose en el sofá. Se sentó allí por un momento, y luego se inclinó para recoger su teléfono.

Blaine marcó un número que sabía de memoria, y suspiró cuando el teléfono fue contestado. "Hola, mamá".

"Hola, cariño", respondió ella. "¿Qué está pasando?"

En pocas palabras, explicó los problemas que tenía – ella ya sabía todo acerca de Sebastian y Kurt. Como la mitad de los regalos que Blaine le había enviado a Kurt habían sido su idea.

"Bueno, tienes dos opciones," Grace finalmente habló. "Dejarlo ir", Blaine hizo un sonido como un animal herido. "O podrías ir a Ohio – tienes tiempo en tu agenda ahora – y poner todo sobre la mesa"

Blaine le agradeció a su madre y luego colgó, pensando. Una lenta sonrisa cruzó su rostro, y marcó el número de teléfono. "Hey, Jeff", dijo cuando su co-estrella respondió. "¿Cómo te sientes acerca de ayudarme con algo?"

* * *

Quedaba una semana para el baile, y toda la escuela tenía fiebre de baile. Kurt pensó que iba a gritar si tenía que sentarse a través de una práctica más de Glee en el que todos se pasaban el tiempo discutiendo quién iba con quién en las canciones de baile.

Ellos ni siquiera le habían dado una canción para cantar en la fiesta de graduación (y todavía no se le permitía optar por no asistir). Kurt pensó que sabían que lo estaba pasando bastante mal, pero aún así - realmente apestaba.

Era uno de los primeros días realmente agradables de primavera y Kurt estaba disfrutando del sol con el resto de sus amigos en las escaleras exteriores en el patio. Acaba de terminar su manzana cuando oyó un murmullo pasar por la multitud. Se dio la vuelta, tratando de ver lo que estaba pasando, cuando Rachel lo tomó del brazo en un apretón de muerte.

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo en su oído derecho.

"Rachel, por favor retira tus garras", espetó Kurt. "Lo último que necesito es que la piel de mi brazo sea triturada."

"Mira.", Señaló Rachel, su apretón se apretó más. Él siseó y luego miró hacia donde ella señalaba. Kurt se quedó sin aliento.

Allí, de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras mirándolo con una sonrisa, estaba Blaine.

* * *

**N.T.: La la la i miss you so bad, and you should now that, so call me maybe. **

**Soy feeeliz, se que volverán. Aunque no me crean, recién hoy mi computador resucito, so, here i am. Translating.**

**Cuando termine de traducir el otro capitulo, lo publicare inmediatamente. **

**Feliz (falta una semana) Navidad**

**PG**


	27. Capitulo 27

**N.T.: Primera actualización del año. Espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas. Aqui esta lo que hemos estado esperando. Redoble de tambores. Por fin el capitulo feliz.**

**Para quien no recuerda que paso en el capitulo anterior, ya que su traductora aquí presente se ha demorado un poco (demasiado) en actualizar, un pequeño resumen del capitulo anterior.**

(Leanlo con la voz que habla al principio de Glee, cuando hacen un resumen)** New Directions gano los regionales. Kurt hablo con Rachel de como pudo perdonar a Jessie. New Directions es el encargado de ser la banda del baile. Blaine tiene una idea para recuperar a Kurt. (El capitulo termina con Blaine en las gradas mirando a Kurt que esta en el patio con Rachel clavandole las uñas) y continuara...**

**AHORA!**

**SEAN FELICES**

* * *

Capitulo 27

Kurt no podía apartar sus ojos de Blaine. Se veía sorprendente y terrible al mismo tiempo. Kurt estaba un poco contento de ver que su separación no lo había afectado solo a él – Blaine claramente había sufrido también.

No fue hasta que un leve zumbido comenzó que Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine no estaba solo. Un puñado de sus miembros del reparto, por supuesto, Nick y Jeff, estaban de pie detrás de él. Blaine abrió su boca, y Kurt sintió como sus ojos se abrían.

Oh.

No lo haría ...

"I walked across an empty land", comenzó a cantar Blaine, y la mandíbula de Kurt cayó. Realmente era una serenata, en publico, por Blaine Anderson. Blaine siguió cantando, mirándolo mientras Kurt se quedaba paralizado, incapaz de apartar los ojos llorosos. Ni siquiera sintió como las uñas de Rachel se clavaban más profundo en su piel. "So tell me when you are gonna let me in", cantó Blaine, su tono de voz casi sonaba enojado, y luego bajó corriendo las escaleras, pasó por el lado Kurt, y fue hasta el piano que estaba afuera en el patio para cuando había una marcha o la banda de jazz practicaba por ahí. Entró en la segunda estrofa, el resto de los "Warblers" le seguía escaleras abajo, moviéndose de manera que estuviesen atrás de Blaine y el piano. Cuando llegaron al puente de la canción, algunos miembros de la banda de jazz se unieron y Blaine se alejó del piano, caminando lentamente en su dirección.

La canción se movió en el coro por última vez, y Blaine se detuvo frente a Kurt, que estaba a dos pasos por encima de él. Extendió las manos para que Kurt se las tomara, cosa que hizo después de un momento. Kurt se mordió el labio, sabiendo que todos los ojos debían estar en ellos, y se preguntaba qué iba a hacer Blaine a continuación. Llevo a Kurt a través del grupo de chicos cantando mientras la canción llegaba a su fin. Hubo desenfrenados aplausos detrás de ellos, mientras Blaine guiaba a Kurt a el hueco de una escalera desierta que conducía de vuelta a la escuela.

Se miraron el uno al otro con torpeza. Blaine estaba claramente intentando no llorar, y Kurt podía sentir sus propios ojos aguarse. Quería romper el silencio, encontrar algo brillante y cortante que decirle a Blaine por lo que sólo podría girar y alejarse. Kurt no podía decidirse a hacerlo. La mirada de Blaine lo traspasó, se llevó la niebla que había estado allí desde febrero cuando Kurt había visto fotos de besos de Blaine y Sebastián.

Kurt contuvo el aliento cuando Blaine abrió su boca para hablar.

"Hola".

* * *

Blaine quería poner los ojos en blanco por su propia torpeza, pero no lo hizo. Había planeado todo esto, desde traer a los Warblers para la canción, e incluso tenía un discurso preparado. Y todo lo que pudo decir fue 'hola'.

Tenía ganas de golpearse a si mismo.

"Hola." Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron cuando Kurt pronunció esa sola palabra. Kurt lo estaba mirando, y Blaine podía ver que se veía desgarrado.

"Tenemos que hablar", dijo Blaine finalmente, y él vio que los hombros de Kurt se tensaron. "Quiero explicar lo que pasó."

"No sé si quiero escucharlo," Kurt habló en voz baja, mirando al suelo.

"Por favor, Kurt," dijo Blaine. "Por favor, sólo escucha. Todo fue un malentendido."

"Es bastante difícil malinterpretar las fotos de ustedes unidos por los labios", señaló Kurt, con su voz baja.

"No era lo que parecía", dijo Blaine, y luego se detuvo. "Y eso es posiblemente lo más cliché que he dicho, pero es la verdad."

"Entonces esta es tu oportunidad, Blaine," Kurt le dijo. "Dime lo que pasó."

"Me fui con los chicos esa noche, como te dije," comenzó Blaine y Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "No me estaba divirtiendo para nada – No era mi tipo de lugar, y te extrañaba" Parecía que las comisuras de la boca de Kurt se movieron un poco cuando Blaine dijo eso, y se dejó sentir esperanza por primera vez en meses. "Salí al estacionamiento para irme, y Sebastián me siguió."

Blaine suspiró, volviéndose y mirando hacia el patio, el cual se podía ver desde donde se encontraban. Los Warblers habían atraído a una multitud y parecía que estaban firmando autógrafos. "Básicamente vino a mí, y entonces me besó en contra de mi voluntad."

Kurt hizo un ruido de lamento, y tenía una expresión afectada en su cara cuando Blaine se volvió hacia él. "Lo rechacé, y discutimos. Salí y me fui a casa, solo, "continuó. "Yo iba a decirte, pero no sabía como - ¿y qué si no me creias?" Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Fui tan estúpido - si te lo hubiera dicho, nada de esto habría sucedido nunca."

Una lágrima solitaria se abrió paso por la mejilla de Kurt. Blaine decidió ser valiente, y extendió la mano, tomó la mano de Kurt, sosteniéndola con las dos suyas. Consideró que era una buena señal que Kurt no se apartara. Levantó sus manos unidas y las retuvó contra su pecho. "Sebastián no significa nada para mí", dijo Blaine en marcha, con la voz quebrada a mitad de la frase. "Te amo".

Kurt se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con lágrimas fluyendo ahora.

"Por favor, Kurt," rogó Blaine. "Di algo".

* * *

"Lo siento," Kurt dijo finalmente. "Lo siento, Blaine".

"¿Lo sientes?", Preguntó Blaine, mirandolo confundido. Kurt luchó para hablar, sus emociones le abrumaron.

"Yo debería haberte escuchado, y..."

"Hey, vamos a estar de acuerdo que ambos la jodimos", interrumpió Blaine. Kurt asintió con la cabeza, sollozando. Blaine le apretó la mano y luego se la llevó a la boca, besando los nudillos de Kurt ligeramente. Kurt no se pudo contener y cedió al impulso que había estado negando desde que había visto a Blaine en la escalera. Se arrojó a los brazos de Blaine, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Desde ahora en adelante, vamos a estar de acuerdo en que tenemos que hablar de todo lo que pase", murmuró Kurt. Blaine asintió. "Incluso si duele".

"Sobre todo si duele," Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaron de esa manera? Kurt no sabía. No fue hasta que escuchó las voces de Nick y Jeff resonando en la escalera que se apartó de Blaine.

"Odio a romper lo que es de esperar un festival de amor, chicos, pero la campana esta a punto de sonar y esta escalera será decididamente menos privada", les dijo Jeff. "Y tenemos que buscar un hotel para pasar la noche, también."

"Yo debería ir," dijo Blaine, mirando a Kurt. Kurt suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza. Su padre lo mataría si se saltaba algún período en la escuela, especialmente si era por estar con Blaine. "¿Vendré más tarde?"

"Por favor", respondió Kurt. Luego tiro de Blaine para un beso rápido. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que sus labios se habían tocado, y Blaine profundizó el beso. La cabeza de Kurt giró y agarró el cuello de la camisa de Blaine en sus manos instintivamente. La campana sonó detrás de ellos y se separaron de un salto.

Kurt se aferró a él por un segundo más, mirando a los ojos de Blaine. "Nunca te diré adiós", prometió con voz temblorosa, y entonces Blaine se había ido, desapareciendo entre la multitud que subía las escaleras. "Nunca más."

* * *

Kurt se paseaba en su sala de estar, bastante asustado. Él había sido objeto de atención durante toda la tarde, varios estudiantes incluso se le acercaron para preguntarle cómo conocía a El Blaine Anderson. Kurt era invadido, al pasar de una clase a otra, dándose cuenta de que el truco de Blaine para llamar su atención probablemente iba a costarle su anonimato con los medios de comunicación y foros en línea.

Había llamado a su padre en el momento en que había llegado a casa, y aunque Burt tenía algunas reservas acerca de la reconciliación con Blaine, su padre le había dicho que era en última instancia su decisión. Kurt suspiró. Se había ido directamente a su computador después, accedió a su correo electrónico, su Twitter, y creó una nueva cuenta en Tumblr. Si iba a ser famoso en los medios de comunicación, que quería saber lo que estaban diciendo.

Una búsqueda rápida a través de las etiquetas en Tumblr le hizo detenerse.

Había tomas de YouTube. Alguien había grabado cuando Blaine y los Warblers cantaron y lo pusieron en línea.

Bueno, eso haría que esto fuera aún más divertido. La gente ya estaba volviéndose loca, por lo que podía decir.

Su teléfono sonó en su mano, y le echó un vistazo a la pantalla.

"Hola", respondió Kurt.

"Hola," dijo Blaine. "Estoy en camino."

"Bien," dijo Kurt. "Tenemos mucho de que hablar."

* * *

Blaine llamó a la puerta de Kurt con mariposas en el estómago. Kurt abrió después de un momento, y se miraron el uno al otro. Blaine se movió instintivamente, entrando en la casa de Kurt y dándole un beso desesperado. Kurt hizo un ruido de sorpresa contra su boca y enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Blaine. Blaine lo empujó hacia atrás, cerrando la puerta y apretó Kurt contra esta.

"¿Hay alguien más aquí?" Jadeó él contra los labios de Kurt. Kurt sacudió la cabeza. Blaine atrapó sus labios otra vez, y luego se apartó, llevando a Kurt sorprendido por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Irrumpieron en la habitación de Kurt. Blaine apenas le dio la oportunidad a Kurt de cerrar y bloquear la puerta antes de que lo llevara de vuelta a sus brazos y besarlo sin sentido. Entre besos, la ropa salió, hasta que Blaine estaba presionando a un Kurt totalmente desnudo contra el colchón. Kurt lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Esta era la primera vez que realmente estaban desnudos juntos, e incluso Blaine se sentía un poco abrumado. Se sentó entre las piernas de Kurt, y ambos gimieron cuando Blaine se movió para en contra de Kurt. Podía sentir a Kurt, con fuerza contra su estómago, y era casi demasiado.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Ellos se sacudieron juntos, jadeando y resoplando hasta que ambos quedaron con respiraciones temblorosas.

* * *

Blaine salió del cuarto de baño completamente vestido y limpio, y Kurt le dio una sonrisa tímida. Estaba sentado frente a su computadora, listo para mostrarle a Blaine el video de la serenata. Blaine cruzó la habitación y lo besó ligeramente, antes de mirar por encima del hombro.

"YouTube, ¿eh?", Comentó. "Tenía que pasar".

"¿No estás preocupado?"

"¿Lo estas tu?" Blaine lo miró a los ojos. "Todo el mundo sabrá quien eres ahora."

"¿Y?" Kurt levantó la barbilla desafiante. "Puedo manejarlo".

"¿Puedes?", Preguntó Blaine. "No siempre es diversión y juegos."

"Lo sé," dijo Kurt en voz baja. "Pero estar contigo vale la pena."

"Hay... una cosa que podríamos hacer para evitar lo peor de todo", comenzó Blaine, luciendo un poco nervioso. "Podríamos hacer una declaración de que somos solo amigos."

"¿Somos sólo amigos?" Kurt finalmente hizo la pregunta que había estado en su cabeza desde que Blaine se había presentado en la escuela temprano.

"¿Es eso lo que quieres?" Kurt podía oír la vacilación en la voz de Blaine, y negó con la cabeza.

"No", murmuró Kurt. "Te amo".

"Te amo", contestó Blaine, besándolo ligeramente. "Y sólo tú". Un chirrido llego desde la esquina de la habitación. Blaine saltó. Kurt se rió y luego cruzó la habitación a su tocador, cerca de la ventana. Levantó una cubierta al estilo de Burberry, y vio que los ojos de Blaine se abrieron como platos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "Te lo quedaste."

"Lo hice." Kurt sonrió. "No podía separarme de él tan fácilmente como cualquier otra cosa. Lo llamé Pavarotti." Él parecía un poco avergonzado por un momento. "Yo podría haber tirado la mayoría a la basura... excepto el iPod. Lo regresé y doné el dinero a la caridad. "

"Ven aquí," dijo Blaine, tirando de Kurt hacia él. Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine. "Recuérdame que nunca hacerte enojar de nuevo." Blaine lo besó suavemente, y Kurt se estremeció. "¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que tus padres vuelvan a casa?"

"Bastante", suspiró Kurt contra su boca, dejando que Blaine lo llevara a la cama por segunda vez. "Más que suficiente".

* * *

**N.T.: ¿Y? ¿Que piensan? Quedan 3 capitulos y el epilogo. No lo puedo creer que quede tan poco. Pero las cosas siempre llegan a su fin. Excepto Klaine (ignoremos el capitulo 4x04 alalalalal no te oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado (8) allalalal)**

**Dejen su opinión, o si me demoré mucho, escriban cosas feas... seria divertido leerlas ajaja**

**See Ya**

**PG**


	28. Capitulo 28

**N.T.: I found you, flightless bird (8) - eso estoy escuchando en este momento. **

**OK, a lo que vinimos... **

* * *

Capitulo 28

_La sensación adolescente de ensueño Blaine Anderson volvió a ser noticia ayer, como se ve en este video de YouTube (derecha), cuando se presentó a William McKinley High School en Lima, Ohio, con sus compañeros del elenco de Dalton, todos vestidos con sus uniformes de Dalton. Luego con una presentación espectacular, le dio una serenata a un joven en la multitud con una versión de "Somewhere Only We Know" de la banda Británica Keane. _

_¿No te gustaría que todos pudieramos ser ese chico?_

**OMG, me encanta las publicaciones que hay en Tumblr.**

**Me pasa lo mismo.**

**Si amaran a Blaine un poco más, le estarían proponiendo matrimonio.**

**¿Alguien averiguó quién es el chico al que Blaine le estaba cantando?**

**El fandom de AnderSmythe está llorando un río de lágrimas ahora mismo. Se llama negación.**

**OMG, que chicoooooosssss! ¡Mira! ¡ES EL MISMO CHICOS DE ESTAS FOTOS!**

**SANTA MIERDA, chicos, voy a McKinley, y lo conozco! ESE ES DE KURT HUMMEL.Y él es gay. Dios mío, ¿y si están saliendo?**

**ESPERA. ¿El mismo Kurt al que Blaine twiteó en noviembre cuando, accidentalmente, twiteó su número de teléfono? OMG.**

**Así que... ¿Esta el fandom muerto ya?**

* * *

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?"

"Estoy almorzando, Blaine", dijo Kurt en el teléfono. "Al igual que hago todos los días a esta hora". Le clavo a un trozo de lechuga su tenedor. Se estaba muriendo de hambre. La entrenadora Sylvester había programado una práctica temprana antes de la escuela lo que le hizo perder el desayuno. Si Blaine quería hablar con él, iba a tener que escucharlo masticar también. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No estás en el set normalmente a estas horas? "

"Por lo general," contestó Blaine, "pero hoy voy a dar una entrevista."

"¿Oh?", preguntó Kurt. Sería la primera entrevista de que Blaine haría desde que estaban de nuevo juntos. Blaine se había quedado en Ohio por unos días, y luego había regresado a Los Ángeles. Los medios de comunicación habían enloquecido con la historia, y Kurt se había maravillado de lo rápido que Tumblr había descubierto quién era. Por suerte, su cuenta estaba desactivada todavía, así que cualquiera que supiera sumar dos y dos se daría cuenta de que no había forma de llegar a él por ese medio.

Sus seguidores de Twitter se habían multiplicado y Kurt estaba ganando nuevos adeptos cada día. No podía creer la cantidad de personas que lo seguían sólo por la remota posibilidad de que él y Blaine podrían twittearse. Los otros chicos en la escuela seguían mirándolo fijamente y susurrando a sus espaldas, pero Kurt estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Los Cheerios lo habían arrinconado para que les diera información, pero Kurt se había negado a hablar del tema con ellos. Nadie tenía que saber lo que él y Blaine significaban para el otro. Bastaba con que sus familias y New Directions sabían (y la forma en que habían guardado silencio sobre el asunto era poco menos que sorprendente).

"Sip. Al aire con Ryan Seacrest ", dijo Blaine. "Así que enciende la radio de tu teléfono, y escucha".

"¿Qué vas a decir?", Preguntó Kurt.

"Lo que hemos acordado", contestó Blaine. "Somos buenos amigos, y yo te estaba animando."

Kurt frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Él no había querido ocultar su relación con Blaine, pero ambos, Blaine y su publicista habían insistido en que sólo se presentarian como buenos amigos por ahora.

"No lo van a creer", murmuró Kurt.

"Tal vez no," coincidió Blaine, "pero ellos te van a acosar a muerte si les decimos que estamos saliendo." Hizo una pausa. "Me tengo que ir, me están llamando."

"Está bien," dijo Kurt, "Rómpete una pierna. Te amo. "

"Te amo más", murmuró Blaine y Kurt sintió un escalofrío pasar por él.

De inmediato colgó el teléfono y miró a sus amigos sentados alrededor de la mesa. El baile era un tema de discusión una vez más, pero esta vez Kurt en realidad se sentía como participante. Puso un auricular en la oreja y encendió la función de radio en su teléfono, buscando hasta encontrar una estación que ponía a Ryan Seacrest. Él intervino en algunas sugerencias de traje de fiesta mientras que Ryan hablaba en su oreja, y finalmente introdujo Blaine.

* * *

"Blaine Anderson", anunció Ryan. "Me alegro de verte, hombre."

"Lo mismo digo", respondió Blaine.

"Así que sólo voy a entrar de lleno a aquí", comenzó a Ryan. "Has tenido un par de locos meses en los titulares".

"Ha sido un poco impredecible, sí", coincidió Blaine.

"Así que, en febrero quedaste atrapado por la camara con tu co-estrella, Sebastian Smythe."

"Asi fue", Blaine respondió: "Y nosotros somos sólo amigos - esa foto era de dos amigos que cometieron un error".

"Así que, ¿ustedes dos no son novios?" Ryan aclaró.

"No", le dijo Blaine. "Nos dimos cuenta que no había chispa".

"¿Y qué hay de los rumores que dicen que tu trabajo esta en peligro en el set?" Presionó Ryan. "¿Seguramente aquellos fueron inventados?"

"Totalmente inventados", dijo Blaine. "Mi trabajo no esta en ningún problema." Él se echó a reír.

"Ahora que tenemos eso fuera del caminoito, ¿qué es eso de saltar en un avión y dar una serenata a otro hombre en Ohio?"

"Bueno, él es un buen amigo mío, y estaba pasando por un momento difícil", dijo Blaine. "Así que pensé que podría ser una forma de levantarle el ánimo y ayudarle."

"Así que no estas saliendo con... Kurt, ¿verdad?"

"Como he dicho, somos buenos amigos". El tono de Blaine era firme.

"Por supuesto, tenemos que hablar de Dalton..." Ryan continuó. "¿Que se viene para James y Toby?"

"Sólo estar juntos y experimentar cosas como pareja ahora", habló Blaine.

"Y tienes la gira de Dalton en vivo por venir, ¿verdad?"

"Terminamos de rodar casi al final de mayo, entonces tenemos una semana de descanso y luego empieza la gira", contestó Blaine. "Va a ser increíble, no puedo esperar."

"Así que mi productor me dijo que había algo especial que querías hacer por tu amigo Kurt mientras estabas aquí", añadió Ryan.

"Sí," respondió Blaine. "Espero que le alegre el día."

* * *

Kurt saltó cuando sonó su teléfono. "¿Hola?", Respondió él en voz baja, después de haber apagado la función de radio.

"Hola, Kurt," sonaba la voz de Ryan Seacrest en su oído. "Soy Ryan Seacrest, y estás al aire conmigo y Blaine Anderson".

"Oh, mi Dios", murmuró Kurt. Podía oír murmullos detrás de él, y sabía que había un montón de chicos que escuchaban el programa de radio durante el almuerzo – las palabras parecían estar extendiéndose.

"Hola, Kurt." Oyó la voz de Blaine.

"Hola, Blaine." Kurt puso un tono molesto en su voz, dejando que Blaine se diera cuenta que no le hacía gracia este giro de los acontecimientos. Miró a sus amigos, y se sorprendió al ver que lo observaban. Rachel llevaba una sonrisa enorme y tenía su teléfono fuera, grabándolo. Se dio cuenta de que Blaine debió haber planeado esto con sus amigos cuando estaba en la ciudad. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Yo sólo quería preguntarte algo", le dijo Blaine.

"Y no podías esperar hasta que no estuvieras en un programa de radio de difusión nacional", reguntó Kurt. Vale, sí, Kurt le gusta la atención, y ser la estrella del espectáculo, pero esto era un poco incómodo.

"Nop.", Se rió Blaine.

"Esta bien, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?"

"Kurt, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?"

* * *

**_Como he dicho, somos buenos amigos._**

**_-Blaine Anderson sobre Kurt Hummel (via DaltonFan)_**

**NO NEGÓ QUE ESTAN SALIENDO.**

**¿QUE CLASE DE PERSONA DICE QUE SON SOLO AMIGOS Y SE DA LA VUELTA Y PUBLICAMENTE PIDE A OTRO CHICO QUE VAYA AL BAILE CON EL?**

**¿DE QUIEN ES EL BAILE? ¿DE KURT?**

**No negó que estaban saliendo. ¿Te diste cuenta de eso? Dijo que eran amigos, pero nunca abiertamente negó que eran novios!**

**ESE ES UN BUEN PUNTO.**

**¿SABEN LO QUE SIGNIFICA? BLAINE ANDERSON EN UN ESMOQUIN.**

**# Discúlpenme mientras corro alrededor como una idiota.**

* * *

"Pellizcame", le susurró Kurt a Blaine, mientras Carole les tomaba otra foto.

"¿Por qué?", Se rió Blaine en su oído.

"Porque tengo que asegurarme de que no estoy soñando esto", respondió Kurt. Sintió un pellizco cerca de su codo y saltó. "Ay".

"Tu me dijiste que lo hiciera."

"La única vez que decides seguir mis instrucciones," bromeó Kurt.

"Hey, puedo seguir instrucciones", refutó Blaine. "Pregúntale a los directores en el trabajo." Kurt resopló con delicadeza.

"Creo que eso es bueno, muchachos", dijo Carole, bajando la cámara.

"Espera, toma, ¿puedes sacar una con mi teléfono?" Blaine se lo entregó a ella y luego pasó el brazo por los hombros de Kurt. Ambos sonrieron y ella sacó la foto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Kurt quería saber, inclinado sobre el hombro de Blaine después de que Carole le diera el teléfono de vuelta y Blaine empezara a pulsar botones.

"Estoy poniendo esto en Twitter", contestó Blaine.

"¿Es una buena idea?" Kurt se mordió el labio, preocupado.

"Creo que va a estar bien", le dijo Blaine. "Además, te ves increíble, y todo el mundo te debería ver." Kurt sonrió, ruborizándose un poco. Había hecho su traje de gala, completo, con una falda escocesa.

"Chicos, cuídense", habló Burt mientras se levantaba de su lugar en su sillón reclinable.

"Lo haremos, papá", prometió Kurt. "Wes y David se encargará de ello." Él hizo un gesto a los dos guardaespaldas que Blaine había traído con él. No sólo alejan a los otros estudiantes de molestarlos, también mantienen fuera a cualquier medio.

"Ustedes, muchachos, mejor que se vayan ahora", Carole los condujo hasta la puerta y salieron a la noche.

* * *

**¡Hola, Blogosfera!**

**Jacob Ben Israel aquí con las noticias que usted necesita saber. ¿Las noticias de esta semana? Noche de baile en McKinley High. ¿La gran historia? Kurt Hummel trae a la famosa estrella de televisión Blaine Anderson al baile, y fue votado para reina del baile. También de interés periodístico - Finn Hudson pelea con el ex –novio de su ex –novia y vive para contarlo. Por ultimo, el club glee todavía apesta.**

**Lo escucharon aquí primero, amigos.**

**JBI Cambio y fuera!**

* * *

Kurt dejó la corona y el cetro sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras él y Blaine llenaban a su padre con información mientras tomaban. "Pero resultó bien, supongo", dijo Kurt. "Tuve que bailar con Blaine en frente de todos."

Burt frunció el ceño. "¿Tengo que sacarte de esa escuela? Primero con ese chico Karofsky y ahora esto..."

"Papá, no," negó Kurt. "Por favor, estamos en nuestro camino a los nacionales, y-" Burt levantó una mano, interrumpiéndolo.

"Está bien.", Suspiró su padre. "Pero esto es el colmo. He tenido suficiente con respecto a esa escuela. Llamaré al Director Figgins el lunes por la mañana sobre esto".

"Está bien." Kurt suspiro.

"Es tarde", dijo Carole. "Ustedes chicos deben ir a la cama."

"Solos", gruñó Burt y Kurt sintió que se le llama cara.

"Papá". Kurt miró a su taza de café vacía.

"Está bien," dijo Blaine en voz baja. "Buenas noches." Miró a Burt y Carole y sonrió. Kurt se levantó y lo sacó fuera de la cocina. Se dirigieron a la habitación de arriba de Kurt, Blaine iba a buscar su bolsa de viaje.

"Me gustaría que pudieras estar conmigo", le susurró Kurt. "¿Quizás puedas venir a hurtadillas?"

"La última vez no salió muy bien", Blaine le recordó.

"Porque _alguien_ se quedó dormido", murmuró Kurt, entrando en su habitación y entregándole a Blaine su bolsa.

"Estaba cansado." Blaine dejó caer su bolso y acercó a Kurt. Blaine presiono sus labios contra los de Kurt, y Kurt se derritió contra él. No podía evitarlo, era una reacción instintiva. Kurt podía sentir a Blaine duró contra él, y se obligó a apartarse.

"No podemos hacer esto ahora," Kurt le recordó, recogiendo su bolso y se lo entregó. "Ven cuando todo el mundo este dormido".

* * *

Blaine esperó hasta que los padres de Kurt se encontraran en cama durante media hora, antes de arrastrarse fuera de la cama y subir las escaleras a la habitación de Kurt. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, y se deslizó por la habitación hasta la cama. Kurt estaba dormido, sacó las mantas hasta la barbilla. Blaine se sentó en el borde de la cama, y sonrió.

No pudo resistir inclinarse y besar a Kurt suavemente.

"Hey," murmuró Kurt contra sus labios.

"Yo no quise despertarte", susurró Blaine.

"Está bien", dijo Kurt, acercando más a Blaine y besándolo más fuerte. Las mantas se hicieron a un lado cuando Kurt se frustró con ellas por estar en medio, y Blaine hizo lo que probablemente fue un ruido obsceno al descubrir que Kurt estaba usando nada más que un par de calzoncillos negros.

"Me vas a matar, lo juro", susurró Blaine antes de devorar la boca de Kurt de nuevo. Se tomó su tiempo, despojando a Kurt de su ropa interior y explorándolo, de la cabeza a los pies, aprendiendo él con sus manos, sus labios y su lengua. Kurt se retorcía debajo de él, tratando de estar tranquilo, lo que parecía hacer que Blaine intentara que Kurt hiciera ruido tanto como fuera posible (no la idea más brillante, pero la lógica se había ido por la ventana).

Cuando dejó caer su boca sobre la polla de Kurt, por primera vez, Kurt tuvo que coger una almohada y cubrir su cara con ella para amortiguar el ruido. Kurt no duró mucho, y Blaine salió justo a tiempo, aunque se prometió que la próxima vez intentaría tragar.

"Creo que uno de nosotros está más vestido," jadeó Kurt, agarrando a Blaine por el cuello de la camisa y acercándolo por un beso. Se hizo rápidamente con el pijama de Blaine, y luego Kurt le devolvió el favor.

Blaine se vino con un gemido minutos más tarde, y se quedó mirando el techo, aturdido. Kurt se acerco a él con una sonrisa después de un segundo, abrazándolo fuerte.

_Best. Prom. Night. Ever._

* * *

**N.T.: Hey baby, won't you look my way, i can be your new addiction. (8) - ahora escucho eso. :)**

**So, this is it, guys. **

**Nos quedan 2 capítulos y el epilogo. Y... estoy triste. Nah, mentira. **

**You say yes, i say no, you say stop and i say go go go - ahora escucho esto.**

**Lo siento estoy un poco efusiva hoy. La secuela de AAC no podre traducirla... Nah, mentira. Yo la traducire ajajajaj**

**Ahora me voy antes de decir algo estupido. Ya lo hice?**

**ok, bye**

**PG**


End file.
